Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Anakin and Padme arrive on Dathomir, but there is danger from the beginning when the Queen's evil sisters make it their goal to capture them in order to turn them over to the Sith. Can Dathomir's future be saved or is the planet a lost cause?
1. Part 1 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's the newest vignette, the 23rd in the series. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Anakin let go of the controls and let Artoo take full control.

"Keep an eye on things, buddy," he said, as he patted the little droid on his domed head. As he went back into the cabin, he found Padme curled up on the sofa and reading a datapad.

"Anything interesting on that thing?" Anakin asked, as he sat down beside her. She set it down and shifted closer so he could pull her into his arms, which he did, and kissed her hair.

"The same old garbage. You are far more interesting," Padme said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as their lips parted.

"I'm fine. How long do we have until we reach Dathomir?" she asked.

"It's out there a ways. We have about twenty-two hours," he replied, as he caressed her face and a worried look washed over his face.

"I'm fine," she assured him again.

"It would be completely understandable if you weren't, you know," he reminded her. She nodded.

"If I didn't have you, I'd be a complete mess, but you make everything better. Your love heals me in ways that are too incredible to describe sometimes," she replied.

"I know, but you know how I worry about you," he said. She smiled.

"I know and it's sweet. I also know that if I need to talk, you'll be here to listen and to hold me," she replied. He nodded, once again amazed by her strength.

"You are so much stronger than I could ever be," he said.

"That's only because you're my strength. Let me be yours," she replied.

"Always and forever," he said, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. She cuddled against him and sighed in contentment.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she said. He smiled.

"Don't be stealing my lines," he joked, making her giggle.

"What do you think Dathomir will be like?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Most outsiders that have gone there don't ever leave, or so the stories go. No one really knows how much truth there is and it's very possible that those are tall tales. Then again, Dathomir has never been open to outsiders and their past is violent, which suggests that outsiders that have previously been unfortunate enough to land on the planet have met with a bleak fate. I'm honestly not sure what we're going to encounter. It's going to be an adventure, for sure," Anakin replied.

"Well, we always make a great team so I'm sure it will be nothing we can't handle, as long as we're together," she said. He nodded.

"Exactly," he replied, as their lips met again.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I think you know that's a yes," he replied. She smiled, as they got up and headed for the kitchenette.

* * *

Jake stumbled down the stairs the next morning, as his Uncle sat on the sofa, reading the morning news on his datapad, as he usually did.

"You got in late last night," Rush mentioned.

"Uh…yeah…" Jake replied.

"You're hung over," Rush said.

"Maybe, but I need to go see Leia. I have to make her listen to me," Jake said.

"And what makes you think her father will let you anywhere near her?" Rush asked.

"He left on that mission yesterday, which is why you're still here and not at Senator Skywalker's office trying to see her and grovel before her," Jake spat.

"Don't take that tone with me. I told you it's not my fault. It was that parasite that made me do all those things," Rush snapped.

"Yeah, but you've been hung up on her for years, Uncle. It's kind of pathetic. I mean, she's married to the oh so great Chosen One," Jake said.

"Thank you for reminding me, Jake. And why exactly is it that you think Leia will want to talk to you? Or why do you think her Grandparents or siblings will even let you within ten feet of her?" Rush asked.

"I have to try. Her twin seems reasonable and I'm pretty sure her Grandpa Riley is at work. She's going to hear me out," Jake said in determination.

"Fine, just don't get into trouble," Jake replied.

"Don't worry Uncle, I won't, since I know your attorney already has enough on his hands trying to get you out of your current predicament," Jake said. Rush sighed.

"I don't know when you decided it was okay to speak to me like that, but I'm still your Uncle and guardian and I deserve your respect," Rush said sternly.

"I decided when I found out a Sith Lord has been parading around in your body, you tried to murder Veronica, even though she's horrible, tried to rape Leia's mother, and then had the nerve to lecture me on doing what's right. See you later. Hope you don't go to prison," Jake spat, as he stormed out. He was angry right now after learning everything and losing Leia in one night. But Clovis wasn't too worried about it. Jake would come around and they would mend their relationship. He would make sure of it. He sighed and read the first headline on the datapad, which was enough to depress him further, if that was possible. He had spent the last twenty years repairing his reputation after the rumors of his connection the separatists during the Clone Wars damaged it and in one night, it was all ruined and likely beyond repair. The media was going crazy with the story. The headlines were one stab of pain after another.

"Senator Body Snatched by Sith", "Murderer and Rapist in the Senate", Injustice, Rich Guilty Senator out on Bond,"

They continued, each more flamboyant than the last, and Clovis tossed the datapad away. How had this happened? Why didn't anyone understand that he had no control over his actions while Sifo-Dyas was in control?

"_You may have had no control while you were my pawn…but you enjoyed every single fantasy you had about her," _a ghostly voice hissed. Rush's head snapped up and his eyes darted around the room.

"Stay away from me!" Rush cried.

"_You can't escape me, Senator. Besides…you need me," _Sifo-Dyas hissed.

"I don't need you! You've ruined my life!" Clovis screamed.

"_No, I've given your meaningless existence purpose. I saw your dreams last night. If you don't want her so badly, then why is she in all of them? Are you really that pathetic? She's mine, you know, she always has been," _Sifo-Dyas hissed.

"You're insane!" Rush cried in a panic.

"_Perhaps…but I always get what I want," _Sifo-Dyas said, as he faded away. Rush sighed. He couldn't believe that a disembodied Sith Lord was responsible for ruining his life. Such a thing wasn't even supposed to exist! But he blamed someone else even more for ruining his life and his name was Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi was determined to make sure he went to prison for everything, but Clovis wouldn't go down without a fight in the courtroom and he would take a few shots at the galaxy's beloved Chosen One while he was at it.

* * *

_In the dark times of the Great Sith Wars, which raged in the galaxy for years, there was one bright shining beam of hope that kept the people believing evil would not consume them. Once an Immortal, he was the son of the Force and beloved King of Naboo. Anakyn Skywalker fought on the front lines against the raging Sith that threatened the galaxy. But being frequently separated from his beloved Queen Padmia, pained them both greatly. But they made good use of what time they did have together and their love flourished. _

_Padmia waited impatiently, as her beloved's ship landed in the palace docking bay. Her heart quickened, as he jumped down and his feet landed solidly on the permacrete. Despite her bulky gown, she ran into his open arms. He lifted her up and spun her around, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. _

"_Oh Padmia…I've missed you," he whispered, as he kissed her again. _

"_My love…I've been so frightened for you. There were whispers that you had been killed," she cried. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands. _

"_I may not be immortal any longer, but nothing will take me from you, my angel," he promised, as he held her tightly. She relished his strong arms around her at long last, for she had been deprived of them for too many months. But her beloved had been deprived of more. He had been deprived of her, the comforts of their home in the palace, and her attentiveness that she believed he richly deserved. _

"_Come…you must be famished. I've made supper for you and I'll have it delivered to our room so we can be alone," she said. He smiled. She was Queen, but she still insisted on always cooking his first meal home, no matter how secretly miffed the palace chefs were when she took over their kitchen. _

"_I love you," he told her. She smiled. _

"_I love you too, my handsome protector," she replied, as she led him inside. _

_

* * *

_

Shane looked up from his work and sat back for a moment, taking a break.

"Hey, you look like you could use a snack," Kimberly said, as she kissed his cheek and set a bowl of slice shurra down in front of him.

"You're definitely a Jedi, because you read my mind," he replied, as he forked a piece of fruit and munched on it.

"How's it coming?" she asked.

"Slow, as usual, but there has never been a more detailed account of the events that took place during the Great Sith Wars as to what's in this diary. It's going to change the history recordings forever," Shane replied.

"Grandfather thinks that the Sith destroyed all the records of the events except this diary for a reason. There is something they don't want us to know," Kimberly said.

"From what I've seen so far, I'm inclined to agree, though I have yet to get to the root of the story," Shane said, pausing for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Of course," she replied.

"Do you believe that these people…Anakyn and Padmia really were who your parents used to be or that they're possibly just their ancestors?" Shane asked. Kimberly knew to a person who didn't know her parents very well that the implication that they were reborn into the world to fight a great evil was more than a little farfetched. Shane was a student of many sciences and when something like this came along that denied logic, he was a skeptic at first. But she knew he had a good heart and would come to accept the legends for the truth.

"I know it's difficult to believe, but yes, they were and are my parents, as crazy as it sounds. Not even my Dad is quite sure about it, but that's mostly because he doesn't want to believe that he was at one time an immortal," Kimberly said.

"It is a difficult thing to swallow, but all the pieces seem to fall into place. These events in the diary seem to parallel the events in modern history," Shane said. Kimberly nodded.

"I know. My grandfather believes that since my parents had counterparts back during these critical events in the galaxy, then so did Sifo-Dyas or whatever evil has possessed him. Grandfather says he wasn't always evil, but he started to change in their later youth. He didn't know until later that it was because of this diary," Kimberly said.

"But we're certain that Sifo-Dyas can't read the language of the my ancestors, correct?" Shane asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Which means that someone or something has possibly read it to him, because he seems to know at least parts of what is hidden in these pages. And my parents have everything to do with it," Kimberly said. Shane nodded.

"Don't worry, I've translated this much and while it will take more time, I will discover the secrets in this diary. I promise," he told her, trying to ease her worry. She smiled.

"I know you will. You're brilliant, but even geniuses like you need rest," Kimberly reminded.

"You're right; I could use a good walk in the gardens. Want to keep me company?" he asked. She smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied, as they got up and left the Archive library for the time being.

* * *

_The next day..._

Padme came into the cockpit with a piece of shurra fruit in hand. She bit into it and then leaned down over him, bringing it to his lips. He smiled and took a bite.

"Thanks," he said, as she sat across his lap.

"Are we almost there?" she asked. He nodded.

"We'll be coming out of hyperspace in just a couple of minutes," Anakin replied.

"I better get strapped in then," she said, as she kissed him passionately. She got up and walked around Artoo, before sitting down and strapping into her seat.

Anakin brought the ship out of hyperspace and the planet of Dathomir was before them. It was very green and blue with patches of brown. They had been told that much of the planet was covered in large oceans and tropical jungles. It reminded them of Naboo in a way, but the similarities stopped in appearance, for they knew the inhabitants were nothing like the pacifist people of Naboo. They were a race of warriors, dominated by the female gender, who dabbled in the use of Force magic, which generally drew energies from the dark side. This was why the Jedi strongly disapproved of their Force usage.

Anakin gently guided the ship into the atmosphere and soured over one of the oceans. The coordinates were set for a landmass approximately five hundred miles from their current position. That was where they had been told the Queen's palace was and where all who followed her lived. But as they flew over the ocean, the ship suddenly shuddered violently.

"What was that?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure. Artoo, what hit us?" Anakin asked. Artoo whirled in confusion when they were suddenly hit again and the ship shook even more violently.

"Ani…what's after us?" Padme asked.

"I don't know…Artoo, what's out there?" Anakin asked. His scanners were blank and Artoo whirled.

"What do you mean nothing?" Anakin asked, as their harnesses kept them from being thrown around the cockpit.

"Do you think…it's the witches? The enemies of the Queen?" Padme asked.

"It's possible. They're trying to crash us!" Anakin called, as they suddenly heard the engines die.

"Artoo…get the engines back!" Anakin cried. The little droid whirled in panic.

"What did he say?" Padme asked nervously.

"The engines are dead!" Anakin cried. Padme screamed, as the ship took a nosedive toward the ocean. Anakin grabbed the control yokes and his eyes flashed silver, as he pulled back on the controls, trying to pull them up by using his Force powers.

"Hang on angel, I'm going to bring us down as easy as possible," Anakin called. Padme tightened her harness and gripped her seat as tightly as she could. "Artoo…hook onto something or you'll go right through the view window," Anakin told him, as the droid hooked onto the console. Anakin cried out, as he pulled as hard as he could and used the Force to slow them down. It took everything he had, but the ship cascaded into the water on its belly. It threw them around violently, but their harnesses held them in. They slowly came to a stop and the ship began to fill with water. Anakin unhooked his harness and helped Padme undo hers. He held her and turned his back, shielding her, as he used the Force to shatter the view window. He reached above and opened the emergency compartments. He pulled out the life raft and tossed it out.

"Artoo, get the raft inflated and get in," Anakin told him. Artoo whirled and powered up his thrusters, as he sailed out the window. Anakin grabbed two survival packs and they put them on. He took her hand and they climbed out onto the nose of the sinking ship. He helped her into the waiting raft and then climbed in himself.

"I can't believe they shot us down!" Padme said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and they used Force magic to do it. No physical weapons registered on the scanners. Someone certainly doesn't want us here," Anakin said, as they both started paddling with the ores.

"Do you think the Queen's people are aware of what happened?" Padme asked.

"I hope so. I'd have Artoo send out a distress signal, but that might attract the people that shot us down too. We're better off trying to make it there on our own by water," Anakin replied, as they watched the ship disappear into the water completely.

"Someone owes me a ship. That was our favorite," Anakin said, with a sigh.

"Nice welcoming," Padme mentioned sarcastically. He agreed with a nod, as they continued to paddle.

* * *

"Are they dead?" Rianna demanded to know of her scout.

"No, they survived completely unharmed. They're aboard a life raft as we speak," the male servant replied.

"Such power it must have taken to bring that ship down as safely as he did," Roxanna said. She was very intrigued by the Chosen One. It was not often that she met a man that was both extremely handsome and powerful. She couldn't wait to dig her claws into him.

"We should have expected that from the Son of Suns. No matter though, for they will soon be forced onto my island of horror by a most vicious storm of our creation," Rianna said with a devious smirk. Roxanna's face mirrored hers.

"Let's create a magical hurricane that they'll never forget, sister," Roxanna replied.

"And once we have them, we shall hand them over to Lady Ysanne and then she will help us crush our fool of sister and her band of do-gooders once and for all," Rianna said, as she chuckled evilly, something that her sister joined her in…


	2. Part 2 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Callista paced in the war room, as several men and women worked at the consoles.

"Why did their ship disappear?" Callista asked.

"We're not sure, Lady Ming, but there is no sign of them. We think it went down into the ocean," one woman replied.

"Roxanna and Rianna's doing, I'm sure," Callista said.

"It is unlikely that they survived," a man said. Callista smirked.

"You don't know the Chosen One. I'm more than positive they survived and they are most likely aboard a life raft. Send out a search party. I'll deliver the news to the Queen. We must find them before they do," Callista ordered, as she left the war room and entered the Queen's Throne room. She bowed before her.

"Callista, our guests have no made contact yet. I must answer the Council when they arrive. Have you been able to reach them?" Queen Rayna asked.

"I'm afraid your sisters sought to prevent their arrival and we believe their ship may have gone down in the ocean," Callista reported.

"No…curse my evil sisters! Have…the bodies been recovered?" the Queen asked sadly.

"My Queen, the Chosen One is very powerful. I believe they survived and I have sent out a search party," Callista said.

"I pray that is true and I hope we can find them before my sisters followers. The Council will be very upset," Rayna fretted.

"Perhaps, but the Chosen One's family can confirm that they are still alive for sure. They would have sensed otherwise, which is a good indication that they are okay, because we haven't heard from the Council yet," Callista reasoned.

"You are right. We must tell them what has occurred," Rayna said, as she opened a comm channel.

* * *

As they tirelessly paddled through the water, they noticed that the sun was beginning to lower in the sky.

"We're going to have to take shelter on one of these islands for tonight and start out again in the morning," Anakin said.

"That one is the closest," Padme said, pointing to the one on her left. Anakin reached deeply into the Force, feeling out the vibrations on the island.

"There's nothing sinister. Just plant and animal life," he replied, as they started paddling toward it.

Then suddenly, truly out of no where, dark clouds rolled across the sky.

"What now?" Padme cried in exasperation.

"That's not natural. Those clouds moved in way too fast to be natural," Anakin said.

"Don't tell me they can make storms too," Padme sighed.

"With the right spells and dark side powers, they can," he replied, as he pulled her close.

"Fortunately, I can at least use my powers to protect us!" he said, now having to yell, because of the sudden high winds. A gold shield laced with a striking blue/silver aura surrounded them and Artoo, just as the swirling hurricane destroyed their life raft, thrusting them into the water. They surfaced and fortunately were still encased in the protection of Anakin's shield, which was also allowing Artoo to float. The little droid let out a string of clicks and beeps that were most certainly obscenities. Padme paddled closer to her husband and he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Hang onto me and don't let go," Anakin called to her. She tightened her hold around him and screamed, as a massive tidal wave crashed down upon them…

* * *

Obi-Wan filed into the Council room for the meeting that afternoon. They were expecting the Queen to make contact with them as soon as Anakin and Padme arrived. And it seemed her call was going to be right on schedule, as Mace picked up her transmission. Queen Rayna and Callista's holograms shimmered to life in the center of the Council chambers and they bowed respectfully.

"Greetings Your Majesty," Yoda spoke first.

"_Greetings Master Yoda,"_ she obliged with a polite response.

"Have Anakin and Padme made contact?" Mace questioned.

"_I'm afraid not, Master Windu. That is why we are calling,"_ Rayna replied with regret in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Yan questioned.

"They should have arrived on your planet roughly four hours ago," Qui-Gon added.

"_Yes, their ship was on time entering our atmosphere. However, my evil sisters sought to try and make sure they did not arrive. We believe their ship went down in the ocean, but Callista is certain they survived. My people are out searching for them now," _Rayna explained in mortification.

"I'm sure your sister's followers are also looking for them. Fortunately, I sense my son's presence strongly," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, it will take more than crashing their ship in an ocean to hurt Anakin and I know that he made sure Padme was protected as well. However, now my grandson and granddaughter are lost on your planet somewhere. I believe we may have underestimated the seriousness of the conflict among your people. We will be putting a team together to come aide you in the search. And once we find them, hopefully we can help resolve this," Yan said.

"_Thank you Masters,"_ Rayna said graciously.

"One thing is now clear. If you truly wish to be accepted into the Republic, your sisters must be dethroned. Only then can you hope to recruit her misguided followers to your side. It is clear that you will require our help with this," Mace stated sternly.

"_We are a people strong in Force magic. If we have not been able to destroy Roxanna and Rianna ourselves, I'm not sure what help the Jedi can be in that respect," _Callista said skeptically. The Council members all stared at her sternly.

"Anakin will see that they are now brought to justice, especially since they attempted to kill him and Padme. Your Force magic, nor theirs, will be a match for Anakin's true powers," Obi-Wan warned, effectively silencing her.

"_We will anticipate your arrival. Have a safe trip," _Rayna said, as the transmission ended.

"Decide who will journey to Dathomir, we must," Yoda said.

"Well, there will be no keeping Riley out of it since Padme is there and I volunteer to go as well," Obi-Wan said.

"I will as well and I believe this will be a good training experience for Luke, Jayden, and Jenna also," Qui-Gon said.

"I will as well and I believe I will bring the other two girls and Shane. The Force is telling me for certain that there is much to be learned on Dathomir," Yan said.

"Then it's settled. The party will leave in two hours," Mace stated, as the meeting was adjourned so they could prepare for their trip.

* * *

Padme's head swam with dizziness, as she opened her eyes and coughed violently, due to the water she had swallowed during the storm that had magically disappeared like it had never happened at all. She was face down in the sand and rolled over onto her back, only to find her unconscious husband next to her. He had never let go of her or even let his grip slacken while the tempest had pulled them under and tossed them around. And now she worried that he was hurt.

"Ani…wake up," she pleaded, as she shook his shoulder. Much to her instant relief, he groaned and opened his eyes as well.

"I feel like I got hit by a speeder bus," he said.

"No, just a giant tidal wave and you took the brunt of it too," she said worriedly, as she helped him sit up.

"As long as you're not hurt, that's what matters to me," he replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine. My Force shield actually took most of the wave's force. Now we just need to figure out where we are," he replied.

"Well, I don't know where we are, but I'm pretty sure someone is trying to kill us," Padme said.

"Definitely and they could be testing my powers too," Anakin added.

"Wait…where's Artoo?" she asked. Anakin looked around.

"Artoo!" he called. They heard a faint, but irritated bleep. Anakin knelt down and dug through the sand, uncovering Artoo's domed head. He tried to swallow his laughter, but he couldn't help himself. Artoo whirled angrily and blew an angry raspberry at him.

"Sorry buddy, we'll get you out of there, don't worry," Anakin said, as Padme helped him dig their droid out. Once they had him dug out enough, he hopped out of the hole and stomped up and down on his legs angrily.

"Calm down Artoo, we're not happy about any of this either. But for now, we need to find a decent place to set up camp, start a fire, build some shelter, and find some food," Anakin said. Padme was no slouch when it came to being able to take care of herself, but her husband was very experienced when it came to being able to survive off the land if he needed to and she was so glad they hadn't been separated in the storm.

Artoo blew a raspberry at him again and turned away, refusing to do anything else.

"Don't get your gears in a twist. You're lucky that sand is all you have in your crevices. You could be at the bottom of the ocean right now, but you're not, thanks to me," Anakin argued with him, making Padme smile, especially when Artoo shot back with a string of irritated clicks and beeps.

"Look Artoo, I realize that you don't need things like shelter and food, but Padme and I do, so you're going to help me. Stop pouting and quit whining. You're reminding me of Threepio right now," Anakin said. That was the wrong thing to say. Artoo stomped up and down on his legs and the clicks and beeps coming from him were most certainly obscene words. Anakin laughed.

"Yeah, I knew that would scrape your tin," Anakin joked. If there was anything the little droid hated, it was being compared to Threepio.

"Ani…don't be mean," Padme scolded, as she knelt down beside the little droid.

"Artoo, I know you're cross right now, but do you think you can help us? It's going to get dark soon and we're going to be hungry soon. I know this isn't how the trip was supposed to go, but since you're such a good, helpful little droid, we'll make sure that there's a day at the droid spa in store for you when we get back to Coruscant," Padme promised, as she talked sweetly to him. Anakin rolled his eyes. Artoo rarely denied Padme anything, though he was the same way when it came to her too. He chirped sweetly back to her and Anakin rolled his eyes again.

"Yes a whole day at one of those overpriced, ridiculous droid pampering places," Anakin said. Artoo whirled excitedly and rolled off in search for a suitable place for his Master and Mistress to camp for the night. Padme stood up and joined hands with him, as they carried their wet survival packs and followed him.

"What a spoiled little droid," Anakin teased.

"Oh Ani, he likes the droid spas and it's not like we can't afford it," Padme teased back. They smiled at each other and followed their droid into the jungle.

* * *

"Well, any sign of them?" Rianna demanded from one of her servants.

"There is no sign of their raft, milady. They may have perished in your storm," he replied.

"Anyone else would have, but if all the stories about the Chosen One are true, then he and his little wife survived. They must have washed up on one of the islands. Now go find them and don't come back until you have them! If you do, it will be the last thing any of you insignificant fools will do!" she screamed at her male soldiers. They cowered and bowed to her, before heading off to carry out her orders.

"Men are so stupid. I'm having a hard time believing the Chosen One can do all that they say he can, being that he is a man himself," Roxanna huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, he is an exception to the rule, thus why we must have him," Rianna replied.

"But sister, we have been told to turn them over to the Sith. She will not help us if we do not," Roxanna said.

"And we will…but that doesn't mean we can't play with him first," Rianna said evilly. Roxanna smirked.

"Yes, I've heard he is very handsome. It will be fun showing him what it's like to be with real women," Roxanna replied, as they chuckled evilly.

* * *

Luke arrived home that afternoon and noticed that the house was quiet, but he could hear noise coming from the rec room.

"Leia…are you home?" he called. He saw her come out of her room and descend the stairs.

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"I came to get you and the others. We're leaving for Dathomir tonight," he announced.

"Dathomir? Why, is something wrong with Mom and Dad?" she asked, panic creeping into her voice.

"Their ship went down in the ocean. We think they're okay, because we would have sensed otherwise, but they haven't made contact with the Queen. They're lost somewhere on Dathomir and the Council thinks this conflict will only escalate now, so we're all going to assist the Queen's people and find Mom and Dad," Luke explained.

"I'll go pack. Jenna is in the rec room with Marcus," Leia said.

"Thanks, I'll go tell her," Luke said, as he headed for the rec room. Just as Leia was about to go upstairs to pack, the door indicator chimed. She turned around and went to answer the door.

* * *

Marcus moaned into Jenna's kiss, as they lay on the sofa making out, their kisses growing more feverish by the minute. Jenna straddled him and kissed him aggressively, as she started to unbutton his tunic.

"Jen…we shouldn't," Marcus moaned.

"Why not? My sister is the only one home and she's upstairs. My Dad is light years from here, so you can't be worried about that," Jenna said.

"I know, it's just…are you sure? This is a huge step," Marcus replied.

"I'm sure," she replied, as she kissed him again. At that moment, Luke burst into the room, causing them to pull apart as fast as they could. He sighed.

"Hey Luke," Jenna said sheepishly.

"I…I better be going," Marcus stammered, as he fumbled with the buttons on his open tunic.

"Relax, I don't have time to get mad at either of you. You need to get packed Jen, because we're leaving for Dathomir in two hours," Luke said.

"Dathomir? Are Mom and Dad in trouble?" Jenna exclaimed.

"Their ship went down, thanks to the Queen's evil sisters. We think they're okay, but they're lost somewhere on Dathomir," Luke explained, as he left.

"I'm going to go ask my parents if I can join the mission," Marcus said, as he kissed her quickly.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple hours," Jenna called, as she hurried out. She was about to go upstairs, but saw that Luke was now stopped in front of the stairs with Leia, as she stared daggers at her ex-boyfriend, who was at the door.

"What are you doing here, sleamo?" Jenna spat. Jake ignored her.

"Leia please…just at least talk to me," Jake pleaded.

"I said leave! Even if our family wasn't having a crisis right now, I still wouldn't want to talk to you, so just go away!" Leia spat. Jake rolled his eyes.

"When is your family not having a crisis? Let me guess, someone either tried to kidnap your Mom or kill your Dad. That's nothing new," Jake spat back, causing Leia to gasp in outrage.

"All right freak, I'm going to give you five seconds to get your slimy hyde off this floor!" Jenna shouted, as Marcus held her back. Luke glared at Jake and shoved him out of the apartment.

"Get out of here and leave my sister alone," Luke warned.

"You know, it's your stupid family's fault that any of this happened anyway! If it hadn't been for your bitch of Mother, that Sith Lord would have never possessed my Uncle…" Jake ranted, but couldn't finish, because Luke's fist made contact with his mouth. Jake held his mouth in pain, as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Oww…damn you!" Jake swore, as he tackled Luke and the two boys went wrestling to the ground. Of course Jake was way outmatched, for Luke was no slouch when it came to hand to hand combat. He pinned Jake down and grabbed him by the hair, before tossing him out of the apartment again.

"I'll ask you one more time to leave and if you don't, I'll let Jenna have a crack at you, because she wants to mess you up really badly right now," Luke warned. Jake huffed.

"I hope you and the rest of your stupid family get what's coming to you, especially your Mom. She's ruined our lives! We could have been great together, Leia, but your father would never give me a chance!" Jake ranted.

"So you cheated on me with Veronica?" Leia yelled back.

"I was drunk, damn it, I don't even remember!" Jake screamed.

"That's it womp rat, you're going to need plastic surgery when I get done messing up your face!" Jenna said, as she screamed and tackled him to the ground.

"Ahhhh…get her off!" Jake screamed, as Jenna wailed on him with her fists.

"What in blazing Sith hell is going on here?" Riley roared, as he entered the apartment from the veranda and ran to pry Jenna off the now bleeding young man.

"My Uncle…is going to make you pay for this. He's going to make sure…of that when he sues your stupid parents for assault," Jake cried, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Listen you sniveling little bastard, you're going to the smart thing and walk out of here while you still can or you're going to arrive on your Uncle's doorstep in pieces. Get the hell out of here, you stupid punk!" Riley screamed, as he chased Jake to the elevator. Riley sighed and returned to the apartment.

"Sorry grandpa, but he was saying some pretty bad stuff about Mom," Jenna told him. He patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, let's just get packed and get to the landing pad," he told them, as they all hurried upstairs.

* * *

As the sun went down that evening, they fortunately had a fire going, had gathered some fruit, and had a make shift tent made with the materials from their survival packs. They cuddled by the fire, having just finished eating some fruit and ration sticks and Anakin kissed her hair. She sighed.

"You know, this isn't so bad," Padme mentioned. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty optimistic, angel," he replied. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just think about it. Yes, we're stranded on a deserted island, but if I have to be stranded on a deserted island, then there's no one I'd rather be with," Padme said. He smiled at her.

"Same here," he replied.

"I think we should go inside the tent," she said sultrily.

"Whatever will we do in there?" he asked playfully.

"Well, our clothes are still damp and I was thinking that the best way to dry them would be to lay them out to air dry, which will leave us…naked," Padme said coyly.

"Keep an eye on things, Artoo," Anakin said, as they crawled into the tent for the night, hoping to momentarily forget their precarious predicament.

* * *

Once inside, Anakin unzipped the back of her dress, which had been semi-torn in the storm and bared her shoulders to his hungry mouth. He pressed himself against her back, as he nipped at neck and shoulders. He helped her work her damp dress down her slender, petite body. He tossed the garment away and kissed her passionately, as he slowly lowered her to the blankets.

"You are so beautiful," he rasped, as he nuzzled her neck.

"I know I say it all the time, but even after all these years, you still take my breath away," he said, as he gazed down at her nearly naked form. She reached up and brushed a piece of his thick golden hair from his forehead. He was always admiring her, but she wondered if he had any clue how breathtakingly handsome and how incredibly sexy he was.

"I'm not sure what about me entrances you so, but I'm glad that it's me that you love, because I can't imagine life without you, my love. I lived twenty-four years of this life without you…and it was…" Padme said, choking back tears, but he put his finger to her lips.

"You don't have to go there, angel. We've been together for a long time now and nothing is going to change that, especially not some disembodied wacko Sith Lord King of some ancient, deformed freak race of intellectuals," Anakin replied. His description made her smile, despite her worries.

"I know, I've always had faith in you and I always will. But something happened the last time, with Anakyn and Padmia I think, something bad and I think Sifo-Dyas knows what it was. And he's trying to make it happen again," Padme said.

"That's why we're going to figure out what's in that diary and we'll make sure that whatever went wrong last time doesn't happen this time," he said, as he shifted above her.

"Because I'm never going to let that monster touch you again," he promised fiercely. Her entire body tingled, as his intense gaze seared through her. It didn't matter how many times they had made love, and there were so many, it was still magical and amazing. When they were together like this, their lovemaking went far beyond the physical, for they were eternal soul mates. Every time was as mind blowing and soul searing as the last and Padme hoped things never changed between them. She knew she really didn't have much to worry about. They would always be together and so much in love...


	3. Part 3 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

They met on the landing pad at dusk and the Clones helped load the luggage onto the ship.

"All right, everyone on board. Let's go!" Riley called anxiously, as he sprinted up the ramp. Just as Jayden was about to follow his siblings up, he saw Natalie arrive in a speeder with her father. She got out and he ran toward her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks for coming to see me off," he said.

"You're welcome, but I didn't. I'm going with you," she replied. Jayden noticed the sour look on Bail's face.

"Nat, this could be dangerous," he protested.

"That's what I told her, but she'll just run off and follow you there anyway, so I might as well just let her go," Bail said, clearly unhappy that he and Natalie had argued and he had lost.

"Daddy, I told you I'll be fine as long as I'm with Jayden. Besides, this is a great opportunity for me as a young legislator to participate in the diplomatic solution to bringing peace to Dathomir," Natalie argued.

"Nat, I have to agree with your Dad. The diplomatic solution to this situation is probably going to involve aggressive negotiations," Jayden argued.

"I'm going. My travel case is in the back trunk. Will you carry it up for me?" she asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it out of the trunk.

"Take care of my stubborn daughter for me," Bail said. He nodded.

"Don't worry Sir, I'd never let anything happen to her," Jayden promised, as he led Natalie up the ramp. Bail remained until the ship took off, leaving the Coruscant atmosphere en route to Dathomir.

* * *

_The next morning_

Padme awoke to the sound of chirping birds and for a moment, almost forgot where they were. She lifted her head from her husband's chest, just as he stirred as well.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily. She smiled, as she let her hand slide appreciatively along his bare, shredded torso.

"Good morning handsome," she replied, as she pecked him softly on the lips.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well, but that's probably because you were holding me," she replied, as she sat up and covered herself with his cloak. She fished the ground for her dress.

"If we're going to be traipsing through the jungle, I'll have to cut a lot of this skirt away," Padme mentioned. She was more than a little miffed that all her clean clothes had sank with their ship. And given the chance, she would be giving those evil witch sisters a piece of her mind. Her husband sensually stroked her bare legs, as he pulled her into his lap.

"Well, I'm all for you showing more of your legs, but I'm not sure we should wander too far from here," he said.

"You think the Queen has her people looking for us?" Padme asked.

"Most likely. Unfortunately, that means her sisters have people looking for us as well, so don't wander too far," he told her.

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving your side. Do you think there is a source of fresh water somewhere on the island so we can clean up?" she asked.

"Artoo went and scouted for me this morning. Hey Artoo, did you find a pond with any clean, non salt water for drinking and bathing?" he called.

"The little droid responded from outside the tent and Anakin read the translator.

"Yeah, only about a mile from here," he told her, as he pulled his pants on. She wrapped herself tightly in his cloak, as they prepared to make the trek to clean up and fill their canteens. Suddenly, they heard Artoo let out an angry string of obscenities.

"What's wrong now?" Anakin asked, as they peaked out. And neither could help it, as they burst out laughing making the little droid even more irritated. A bird had flown from the tree he was standing under and had deposited its feces on Artoo's domed head. The little droid blew an electronic raspberry at them.

"We're sorry Artoo, we shouldn't laugh," Padme apologized with a giggle.

"Yes we should. Wait until Threepio hears," Anakin teased. Artoo whirled angrily.

"I'm kidding buddy, we won't tell him," Anakin promised, calming the irate little droid down a bit. They joined hands, as Artoo led them to the pond he had found.

* * *

"Mistress, we believe we have found where they have been stranded. Should we move in immediately?" one male soldier asked, as he rushed into the Throne Room. Rianna and Roxanna looked at each other and smirked evilly.

"None of you weaklings would be able to capture one such as the Chosen One. We will personally greet our guests. Take us to them," Roxanna ordered.

"Yes your Highness," the man groveled.

"This will be so entertaining. I do hope he puts up a good fight," Rianna said excitedly.

"If the stories are true, he will and we must be prepared," Roxanna replied. Rianna nodded, as they left their base to move in on their prey.

* * *

They arrived at the small pond and it had beautiful crystal blue water and Padme was now looking forward to taking a dip in the clean water. Just as she prepared to remove Anakin's cloak from her body, she became self conscious. What if they were being watched? She wondered this, just as Anakin was also about to undress.

"Ani…what if we're being watched?" Padme wondered.

"I doubt that. If they knew where we were, they'd already be here, because they want to find us before Rayna's people," Anakin told her, easing her tension a little.

"Besides, if they somehow were able to watch us, they would most likely be the witch sisters, so I feel okay about letting you undress, because I know if we were being watched, which we're not, there aren't any men watching," he reasoned, as he unbuckled his belt. She realized that he was right and grabbed his hand.

"Ani…if those witch sisters are watching, then I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with you just stripping down. I don't like the idea of other females getting to see all of you," Padme whined. He smirked and leaned down, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"No one is watching. And even if they were, all they would be seeing is a man who very much belongs to his wife, which happens to be you. They would only get to see. You're the only one that gets to…touch," he leered, as he stared down at her with passion in his eyes. She stared back up at him and she snaked her arms around his neck. Their lips met passionately and Anakin undid the cloak, tossing it away.

"Now, let's clean up," he said. She smirked.

"It seems like all we're doing is getting dirty again," she teased, as their hands roamed and Padme undid his belt. She turned, looking back at him coyly, as she jumped into the pond. As she surface, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well…what are you waiting for, sexy Jedi?" she questioned, making him smirk.

"Take if all off and show me what's mine and only mine," she tempted. He undressed completely and joined her in the water. As he surfaced, he pulled her into his arms and their lips met with searing passion. Padme giggled, as their lips parted.

"We're never going to get clean this way," she teased.

"Yeah…you're probably right," he replied, as he splashed her. She gasped and her mouth fell open in mock outrage.

"Oh, you're going to get it now," Padme warned. He laughed, as she started splashing him, in which he retaliated to.

* * *

Callista's speeder hovered over an island and waited for her assistant to do another scan.

"There are two life signatures on this island that don't match the patterns of animal life signatures. They are much stronger," he said. Callista nodded.

"It must be them," Callista replied, as he took the speeder down.

* * *

"Well, I guess it will have to do, but I think I look ridiculous," Padme said, as she stepped out of the tent wearing the Senatorial gown that she had come in, the only clothes she had now, only she had cut away the length of the skirt so it was now knee length, allowing her a little more maneuverability. He too only had the clothes he came in, which consisted of his usual Jedi uniform. His brown tunic had been ripped to shreds during the storm, so he was now only wearing his pants and his leather jerkin, which left Padme an appreciative view of his chest and biceps.

"Angel, you could wear a sack and still look amazingly beautiful. You most certainly don't look ridiculous and I'm very much enjoying the view of your sexy legs," he said, flashing his trademark smirk at her. His smile suddenly faded, as he felt the dark tremor vibrating in the Force and she felt it through their bond.

"Ani…" she uttered, as he was by her side in an instant. She held onto his waist, as he held her tightly, while his eyes darted around the area. And that's when they appeared. They could only be described as shadowy figures that moved through the air like wispy clouds.

"What are they?" Padme whispered to him, as the dark, billowy figures circled them.

"Witches…" Anakin whispered back with a hiss, as he glared at the threatening beings. There was an evil cackle, as five of them manifested before them. They were all ugly and bald, instantly reminding him of Asaaj Ventress and he realized that this was likely their true form

"_A fitting true form for a witch," _he thought.

"Who are they?" Padme whispered to him.

"I'm guessing the two in the center are Roxanna and Rianna and the rest are their top lackeys," Anakin replied.

"But that's not how the Queen described them," Padme said.

"I'm guessing that this is their true form. The Queen and her sisters must prefer to change their appearances," Anakin replied.

"How right you are, Chosen One," the woman in the center hissed, as her homely appearance shimmered away and changed to one of a very attractive redhead, just as the woman next to her changed into an equally attractive blonde.

"He's even more handsome than we imagined, sister," Rianna said to Roxanna with delight.

"Changing your appearances is pointless really. Your souls are still black," Anakin retorted with a glare. They only laughed in response.

"I heard you were a witty one and that statement is definitely true," Roxanna hissed, as she glanced at Padme.

"You and the little pixie you call a wife are coming with us," she continued.

"Not a chance in Sith hell," Anakin growled, as he guarded Padme behind him.

"Come quietly and we won't have to hurt either of you," Rianna growled back. Anakin smirked, unnerving them.

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with," Anakin responded. They snarled and the five witches faded into their shadowy forms again, as they swirled around them, their dark tendrils reaching out to try and capture them. But Anakin ignited his light saber and it exploded with brilliant white light. He made a quick slice, sending a wave of gold laced crackling silver Force energy at the swirling witches. They cried out in pain, as they were caught by Anakin's powers and all thrown to the ground in a painful heap.

"Tell me that's not the best you've got," Anakin goaded, as they started to pick themselves up off the ground.

"You're even more powerful than I imagined. How exciting," Roxanna hissed.

"You were right sister, his powers are amazing," Rianna said in amazement.

"Now that you've seen what he can do, then you have to know that you are no match for my husband," Padme told them fiercely. They only cackled.

"You have yet to see our true powers too, Senator," Roxanna hissed.

"Well, it will have to wait until another day! Get in!" Callista called, as she hovered the speeder as low as possible. Anakin grabbed Padme around her waist and used the Force to leap up into the speeder. Callista punched the throttle down and escaped.

"NOOO! Follow them!" Roxanna ordered, as they morphed into the shadowy forms and ascended into the air, but thanks to Callista's own spell, the speeder they were in was masked by the Force magic.

"We have lost them!" Rianna exclaimed.

"Curse our sister!" Roxanna cried.

"What now?" Rianna asked.

"We return to the village and plan an assault. Ysanne has given us what we need to win and we will soon attack, destroy our sister and her stupid clan. Then, we'll capture the Chosen One and Ysanne will make sure we become the unquestioned rulers of Dathomir," Roxanna said. Rianna smirked evilly, as they and their three strongest followers faded into the wind in shadows.

"Looks like you two and the droid are none the worse for wear," Callista mentioned. Artoo blew an angry raspberry at her.

"I agree with Artoo and why did you fail to mention that Asaaj Ventress was a Dathomir witch? It makes perfect sense, but I don't think it's something that just slipped your mind," Anakin called. Callista shrugged.

"The Queen is not proud of Dathomir's sordid past," Callista replied.

"Or the fact that one of your people was a Sith assassin during the Clone Wars and savagely committed genocide on planet after planet," Anakin said.

"Look, I know we should have told you, but it's why the Queen chooses to change her appearance," Callista replied.

"The Council might see it as withholding information. They're going to want to know what else she is hiding," Anakin argued.

"She has her reasons and I'll let her explain when you meet her," Callista replied, as she took the speeder down into a very large village.

* * *

"_You let them get away?" _Ysanne roared and the night sisters cowered. Even though she was just a hologram before them, they knew what a powerful Sith Lord she had become.

"Forgive us Mistress, we are planning to wage an assault of epic proportions, thanks to the gifts you have provided us with to use to control the Chosen One," Roxanna said.

"_I can't believe you were hair brained enough to take him on without the controlling mechanisms I provided you with. How stupid of you to believe that your foolish parlor trick magic could combat his powers," _Ysanne scolded.

"It won't happen again, My Lady," Rianna assured.

"See that it doesn't," Ysanne snapped, as she cut the transmission. She was in her Throne Room aboard a technological marvel. Her beloved Sidious' vision had finally been realized and was now complete. She was aboard the most grand, spectacular space station to ever have existed. It could travel like a ship and had the power to destroy a planet…with a single blast. Such a thing was truly unbelievable, but it soon would be believed by all when she made an example out of a planet of her choosing.

"Tell the bridge to set a course for Dathomir," Ysanne ordered to her daughter.

"It's about time. Those stupid witches are going to ruin everything," Kendra spat

"That's why we are going. The Chosen One and his family will not escape this time," Ysanne said.

"The course for Dathomir will be set immediately," Kendra said.

"Good…and see that he is ready," Ysanne said.

"He will be. The Chosen One will fall at his hand and our revenge will be sweet," Kendra replied, as she left to see that her mother's wishes were carried out.

* * *

Callista landed the speeder, instantly drawing the attention of the people of the village. It seemed that Rayna's followers all chose to use magical enchantments to change their appearance from homely looking beings to attractive human looking males and females. It was no wonder that the words Dathomir and deception were almost synonymous with each other.

Most of the females, including Callista, wore outfits that consisted of cropped tops and loose knee length skirts, making them appear as jungle dwelling people, which they were. The colors varied from tan, blue, green, and gray. The men were all bare-chested and some wore pants. It seemed that they were the workers, builders, and heavy lifters. Then there were some men wearing ridiculous looking skirt type garments. It was clear that they were servants and on display, as well as submissive to the women.

"So much for equality," Anakin said, as he hopped out of the speeder and then helped Padme.

"We've drawn a lot of attention," she mentioned.

"I suspect they don't get a lot of visitors," Anakin said. The Queen exited her temple and descended the stairs. She wore an outfit like the other women, only it was shimmering gold in color and she wore a matching billowy robe made of shimmersilk. Her ensemble was completed with a gold headpiece covering the top of her head. The crest was adorned with what looked like fresh flowers and it was clear that the Queen's obvious vanity played a large role in their choosing to alter their appearances with permanent magical charms.

"Welcome, I'm Queen Rayna and it is an honor to have you in my kingdom," Rayna said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Senator Padme Skywalker," Anakin introduced.

"We are so incredibly honored to finally meet you both in person. As you know, your reputations precede you," Rayna said, looking at Anakin with admiration. It didn't escape Padme's attention for a second that the Queen seemed enamored with her husband, but she had suspected this would be the case.

"I don't think your sisters are as thrilled about our visit as you," Anakin mentioned.

"I know and please accept my deepest apologies for my evil sisters and their ways. You must both be famished and we are preparing a feast in your honor. In the meantime, we have prepared quarters for you to rest. You'll find a fresher where you can clean up, as well as clean clothes and necessities. If you will follow me, I'll take you there," Rayna said. Anakin nodded, as he Padme, and Artoo followed the Queen and her entourage into the temple like jungle palace before them.

* * *

Padme was ecstatic to learn that despite their dwelling in the jungle, the Queen's temple or palace, had all the modern comforts of home and right now, Padme was enjoying a real shower. She was content to let the hot water poor down on her head in gallons for a few more minutes, even though she knew she needed to get out.

"Are you going to stay in there all night? I need to shower too," Anakin called. She smirked.

"Then get in here," she called. She heard the rustling of clothes, before he quickly stepped into the shower stall in all his naked glory, of course, and she let her eyes wander appreciatively over his lean, muscular physique.

"Took you long enough," she said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, you were enjoying so much that I wasn't sure if I should interrupt you," he replied. She smirked and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, but I'm enjoying myself so much more now," she replied sultrily, as their lips met again.


	4. Part 4 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

Padme checked herself over in the mirror, trying to decide if she was okay with the clothes they had provided for her. She was wearing an outfit much like Callista and the other women were wearing and it was light tan in color. She had pulled half her hair back and secured it at the back of her head with a decorative barrette she found on the dresser, letting her curls cascade down her back.

"No way…no way in Sith hell," she heard Anakin call from the fresher.

"Ani, what's wrong?" she asked, as her husband stormed out, wearing very little.

"This is what's wrong," he said, gesturing to the clothing he was wearing, or lack thereof. It seemed that the Queen was determined to see as much of her husband as possible, for he was wearing a green skirt looking garment, much like some of the submissive males of the tribe were wearing.

Padme let her eyes drink in the sight of her husband's lean, shredded physique.

"They expect me to wear this ridiculous, humiliating garment like I'm a piece of Shaak meat," Anakin complained.

"Well, you are a fine piece, that's for sure," Padme said, without missing a beat and then covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. He looked at her incredulously and threw up his arms.

"Oh great, you think this is funny," he complained.

"I'm sorry love, but it's true you know. You're very sexy," she told him, as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Are you really going to let me go out there like this?" he asked.

"Of course not, all those witches out there would try and eat you alive, not that I blame them, because I'm barely able to control myself right now," she said, as she smoothed her hands appreciatively along his bare chest.

"But I'm allowed," she added sensually, before kissing him passionately.

"Yes, you're allowed, but what am I going to wear? This is all they left for me," Anakin said.

"Well, we can't have you going out there like that. You'll give every woman with a pulse a coronary, because that thing you're wearing almost isn't long enough," Padme said, as she giggled. Anakin looked down and suddenly realized what she meant.

"Angel…now you're just making fun of me," he pouted. She laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I couldn't resist. Besides, it's a compliment," she said, as she dug through the drawers, before pulling out a pair of dark blue pants.

"You didn't look very well," Padme said, as she tossed them to him.

"No…they didn't want me to find these. You had to dig for them," Anakin argued, now noticing that she was wearing a native Dathomirian outfit.

"You know, there's a lot of men out there. Are you sure you're okay with me going out there in this?" she asked teasingly. He scoffed.

"That's different. Those sad excuses for wimpy men out there wouldn't have the courage to approach a woman like you, especially with me there ready to Force choke them if they try," Anakin replied, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really am liking this outfit," he said, forgetting all about his complaints to focus on her. She gave him a withering look.

"And how is it not a double standard that I can go out there in an outfit like this, but you won't go out there in that," she said, pointing to the garment he was wearing.

"It's not a double standard, because guys don't wear skirts, at least ones with any self respect don't," Anakin argued. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Just go change and don't forget to put on your jerkin too. I'm not going to have all of them drooling all over your bare chest at dinner. That is a pleasure reserved only for me," Padme said, as she playfully shoved him. He smirked and quickly changed into the pants and slipped his leather jerkin back on, before fastening his utility belt around his waist.

"Let's go disappoint the Queen. I don't think my attire is what she is hoping for," Anakin joked. Padme smirked.

"She can wish to have you all she wants, but you're mine and when we get back, you're going to put that skirt thing back on for me," Padme said. Anakin smirked.

"Naughty star nymph," he teased, making her giggle, as they left their room.

* * *

Kimberly searched the ship and finally found Shane, sitting in the ship's library, once again absorbed in his work. She put her hand on his shoulder and sat down beside him.

"Hey, just the person I was hoping would come find me," Shane said. She smiled.

"You amaze me, you know," she replied.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because you're always working so hard on translating this diary for our family," Kimberly replied.

"Well, it's important. In fact, it may very well be the key to defeating the Sith. Besides, you and your family are important to me, because I'm hoping to be a part of the family someday," he said, with a warm smile, making her blush.

"I'm hoping so too," she replied. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone the way I feel about you," he said, as he kissed her tenderly again.

"I love you," she said, as their lips parted and her eyes widened, as she realized that she had told him out loud. He smiled brightly.

"I love you too," he told her, as she put her arms around him.

"Skywalkers usually fall in love for life, so I hope you know that you're stuck with me," Kimberly said. He chuckled.

"I think I can live with that, beautiful," he replied.

"Do you have to get back to work?" she asked.

"Nah, I can take a break," he replied. She smiled and their lips met again passionately.

* * *

Jayden gazed out the view window of their large family cruiser, as he flew it into the atmosphere. His great grandfather was behind him and Luke was his co-pilot, acting as a supervisor. He was the more experienced pilot among them and Anakin had been having Jayden put in a lot of flying time lately in order to sharpen and build his own skills.

"Wow…this is Dathomir? Why do people fear it so much?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Naboo," Luke added, as they looked at the oceans and lush greenery.

"Dathomir is a very deceiving place. This is what the witches want us to see, but what we are seeing with our eyes is not the true Dathomir. Close your eyes and let the Force see for you. Then you'll know what I mean," Dooku instructed. The ship hovered, as they did so and they both saw the true Dathomir. Dark and barren was most of the land and the oceans, while they were real, were actually quite polluted. They opened their eyes, looking shocked, for neither of them realized that the magic the witches wielded was really that powerful.

"Unfortunately, it is quite powerful and that is why we have been so cautious of them in the past. We're still not sure allowing them entrance to the Republic is a good idea," Dooku explained.

"I agree. This place is full of dark side energies. Did you feel it, Luke?" Jayden asked his big brother. Luke nodded. He had felt it quite strongly, which meant Jayden had felt it even twice as much.

"I plugged in the coordinates Callista gave us. We should be at the Queen's village in about a half an hour," Luke said, as they continued to fly the ship through the darkening dusky sky.

* * *

Anakin and Padme descended the stairs of the palace hand in hand and noticed the large banquet table waiting for them. The Queen and her most trusted advisors, including Callista sat at the head of it, while her male servants filled the table with various dishes of food.

"Dathomir has unique cuisine, but I think you'll find the dishes we've prepared most enjoyable," Rayna announced to her guests.

"I'm sure we will," Padme replied graciously. The Queen's gaze was fixated on Anakin, as she watched him pull out a chair for his wife and then slide her in, before sitting down next to her. She knew he desired no others, but try as she might, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was disappointed that he had chosen to wear a covering over his torso, but it didn't stop her from admiring his amazing, shredded physique that the clothing was doing little to hide. Anakin heard her loud thoughts and looked at her sharply, before putting his arm around Padme's shoulders. The Queen looked away and then stood up with her glass of wine in hand.

"We are most honored to welcome our guests from Coruscant this evening. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his wife, the esteemed Senator Padme Skywalker of the Naboo. We hope that we can sincerely present to you that we belong as a member of your great Republic and that we wish with all our hearts to bring peace to our troubled world. With your help, I sincerely hope these dreams of peace can be realized," she said, as she raised her glass. The others at the table, including Anakin and Padme, followed suit.

"To our guests and peace," the Queen toasted, as they drank. Padme nearly choked, as she sipped at the wine and Anakin found it to be incredibly strong as well.

"Wow, that wine has a kick," she said.

"Yeah, it's about the strongest wine I've ever tasted. I'll be drunk in no time if I keep drinking that," Anakin said.

"Maybe that's the point," Padme replied. Anakin looked at her.

"That wouldn't be very smart of the Queen to try something like that," he said.

"No, but she wants you badly," Padme replied.

"Well, she's wasting her time," Anakin said, as he dumped the wine in the dirt under the table and Padme did the same.

"More wine, Master Jedi?" one of the male servants asked.

"No, my wife and I will take something non-alcoholic," Anakin replied, looking at the Queen, who looked away in shame.

Dinner continued without anymore incidents and as they slowed eating, one of the Queen's male servants approached.

"My Queen, our other guests have landed and are on their way here," he informed.

"Excellent, thank you," she said, as she dismissed him.

"What other guests?" Padme asked. The Queen smiled.

"As soon as your family learned that your ship had been forced to crash, they decided to come and we thought it would be nice to surprise you with their arrival," Rayna announced, as their family and friends arrived.

"You know, those evil witch sisters better hope I don't get a chance at them or I'm going to go all former mercenary on their ugly witch butts for trying to kill my baby girl and son-in-law," Riley called, announcing his arrival.

"Daddy!" Padme called, as she greeted him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay sweetness," he said. She and Anakin were then bombarded by hugs from all five of their kids, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Dooku. They noticed that Shane, Natalie, and Ferus, Serra, and Marcus had also come.

"We decided that this situation required back up, so we came with plenty," Qui-Gon told them. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"We're so glad you did," Padme said.

"Hey, is it just me or are those guys wearing skirts?" Ferus asked.

"Yeah, that's what the servants wear around here. I found one in our room, but I decided there was no way in hell I was wearing something that degrading," Anakin replied. Ferus laughed.

"They actually expected you to wear one of those?" Ferus said.

"You laugh, but I bet you'll find one among the clothes in your room," Anakin replied.

"There's no way I'm wearing one of those," Ferus scoffed.

"Yet it's perfectly fine for us to wear outfits like those," Serra said, pointing to what some of the women we wearing and what Padme had been forced to wear.

"Thank you," Padme said to Serra, as she nudged her husband.

"I told Ani that it's a complete double standard," Padme said, but the two men only shrugged. They weren't going to even try to deny that they enjoyed seeing their wives in skimpy outfits.

"Hello, I'm Queen Rayna and I welcome all of you to our village," she said.

"Your Highness, these are our children, Luke, Leia, Kimberly, Jayden, and Jenna. And this is my father, Riley Zander, our young friends, Natalie and Shane Organa," Padme introduced.

"This is my Grandfather, Count Yan Dooku, Grand JedI Master, my Father Master Qui-Gon Jinn, my brother, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Masters Ferus and Olin, and their son, padawan Marcus Olin," Anakin finished, as pleasantries were exchanged.

"Please, I invite everyone to join us for food and drink," Rayna motioned, as they followed her to the table.

* * *

"Hey there handsome," Callista said, as Luke sat down.

"What do you want?" Luke questioned. Callista shrugged.

"I was just saying hi, but I guess you're still a little pissed at me," Callista said.

"And why shouldn't I be? You treat people and their feelings like the cheapest commodity. I'm just glad I found out what you're really like before I fell too hard for you," Luke replied. Callista frowned.

"Then I guess there's no chance at being friends, huh?" Callista asked.

"We just had a fling that ended badly. How many people become friends after something like that?" Luke retorted.

"Good point. A little tip though. Don't drink the wine unless you want to end up drunk off your ass. We're a female dominate society and this isn't the place you want to lose your inhibitions," Callista warned. Luke looked at the glass of wine and heeded her warning by opting to drink the blue milk.

* * *

"Is that good?" Kimberly asked, as Shane ate heartily at the meat and pasta dish that was on his plate. He nodded and scooped up a bite, before putting it to her lips.

"It is, try it," he replied. She smiled and let him feed it to her. She munched and found it very good.

"Mmm…that is good," she replied. He nodded.

"I'm not sure what it is, but the food is good here, nonetheless," he said, as they continued eating. Suddenly, there was a small commotion, as a couple of the male workers brought one of their injured coworkers back to the village.

"What happened?" Callista asked, as she observed the man's leg, which had a deep gash in it.

"Get him on a table and start patching it up," Callista ordered.

"Are they healers?" Kimberly asked.

"No, but they can patch him up and we'll finish the rest with magic later," Callista replied, brushing her off.

"Can you get my bag?" Kimberly asked her boyfriend. Shane nodded and got up. Callista stopped her as she approached.

"We can handle this," Callista insisted.

"I'm training to be a healer. It may just look like a gash, but I can feel that he's in a lot of pain. There could be nerve damage and he needs it healed properly," Kimberly insisted.

"Callista, it's all right. Let her treat his wound," Rayna said. Shane brought her medical bag and she put it down beside the patient. She looked at him and the other two around her. On the outside, their appearance was that of attractive human looking males, but when she closed her eyes, she could see their true forms. They had tattooed, olive colored skin and horns on their heads. But she sensed that they were not evil, albeit sometimes angry by the way they were treated as second class citizens. Her patient hissed in pain and she put her hand above the wound, as she concentrated on dulling the pain, at least in his mind for now. He was attractive on his surface, though his muscular build was most likely real, considering he was a manual labor worker. He had jet black hair and eyes, as well as a strong bone structure. It was evident by the appearance of all the Dathomirans that they were enamored by the physical appearance of attractive humans and desired only to look like them. Perhaps it was because first and foremost, they wanted to be accepted into a galaxy that had feared them for over a millennia.

His pain eased and he looked at her with surprise in his eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"What's your name?" she asked. He looked at her, almost confused by her question. No woman had ever cared what his name was. He was a man in a female dominated society and they rarely cared enough about any of them to ask for their name. They did everything they were told, took every order from the women, and never even thought of refusing to warm one of their beds. To them, the witches owned their flesh and it was theirs to use as they pleased. But she was different, as he had often been told that off-worlders were. But he never believed that a women could be anything but controlling and deceptive…until now.

"Um…Sav…my name is Sav," he uttered and she smiled warmly at him.

"It's nice to meet you Sav. I'm Kimberly Skywalker and you're going to be okay…you may have a little nerve damage, but this bacta salve should kill the pain permanently and seal the wound. The bandage will need changed twice a day to prevent infection, but it should be completely healed within just a few days," Kimberly said, as she applied the bacta patch.

"Th…thank you," he uttered in awe, unable to take his eyes off her.

"She's a gifted healer, so you're in excellent hands," Shane said, as he smiled at her. She smiled back and closed her bag.

"Make sure you rest the remainder of the evening and take it easy the next few days," Kimberly said, as she left him the extra bacta patches and he watched her walk away. She was the sweetest, most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but his reverie soured when he saw the young man next to her take her hand and kiss her cheek. She was taken, of course, and he shouldn't have been surprised by that. But it didn't make it any easier to swallow.

"Your daughter is so gifted. You must be so proud," Rayna said to Padme.

"We are," Padme replied.

"We're proud of all our children," Padme added.

"You are so fortunate to have so many wonderful children," Rayna said a little sadly.

"Do you have any children?" Padme asked. Rayna shook her head.

"No…I have never found a man I consider worthy to father my child," Rayna said. Padme really wanted to scoff at her explanation, but she kept it to herself. She knew their beliefs were very different and it would do no good to voice her opinions. The Queen could stare at her husband all she wanted, because Padme knew the fantasies would never be. Anakin loved only her, always and forever.

"Well, it's never too late to start a family," Padme concluded, leaving it at that, as she joined her husband and they all prepared to retire to the rooms they had been provided with.

* * *

Sometime later, Anakin and Padme lay in bed, entangled beneath the bedclothes, as they bathed in the afterglow of lovemaking. They stared up at the ceiling, which had a partial glass dome, giving them a view of the stars from the bed. It was a feature in their room that they had taken a liking to.

"You know, so far I've pretty much hated every moment on this planet, aside from the several times we've made love. But I have to say that I really like this star dome right over the bed," he mentioned, as she traced the lines of definition on his chest.

"I know, I really like it too. Maybe we should have one installed at home. Then we could make love under the stars every night," she said, as she kissed him. He melted into her kiss, as their lips moved passionately over each others in a feverish rhythm.

"But it may not be necessary, because every time you make love to me, I already feel like I'm flying among the stars," she whispered, as she brushed his bangs from his eyes affectionately. He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"You make me feel like I can do anything as long as I have you by my side. You make me feel so strong, yet so humble, because I know how lucky I am to be with you," he said, as she melted into his kiss. Their lips parted again, several moments later.

"There's something on the horizon, isn't there? Something big is going to happen," she said.

"You feel it too," he confirmed.

"Through you," she replied, as he caressed her beautiful face.

"No matter what it is, I'll protect you and our family, no matter what. Our love will be tested again, but it will never waver or be destroyed. Such a thing isn't even possible when it comes to us," Anakin promised.

"I love you so much…" Padme rasped, as their lips met again passionately.

"And our love is forever…no matter what we're forced to face," he promised, as their lips met again and their love and passion once again consumed them…


	5. Part 5 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Padme suppressed a giggle as her slightly annoyed husband stood before her in the traditional male Dathomiri attire that he had vocally described as humiliating and degrading though she knew he really didn't mind wearing it just for her eyes. He would do anything for his angel, after all.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" he asked, making her smirk.

"Sure, take it off anytime you want," she purred, with a dreamy stare. He rolled his eyes, realizing the error in his wording.

"I meant can I put some real clothes on now?" he asked. It was morning now and they had showered. He was hungry, which was no surprise, especially considering their passionate night and a morning that had followed. She wasn't sure what it was about this planet, but her hormones had been going crazy since they arrived, even more than usual and that was saying something, for it was no secret that they had a very active, healthy sex life. And it was no wonder, she thought, as she gazed at her husband's gorgeous muscular physique.

"Not yet, I'm not done ogling," she replied, answering his question. He scoffed and pouted.

"Padme…" he whined, making her giggle.

"Ani, I think you're sexy and hot, even when you whine. Don't you like it when I ogle your rock hard body?" she asked sultrily. It was true, he was as gorgeous and good looking as one man should be to the point that it was borderline ridiculous. While she was aging very gracefully, so was he. Her husband was forty-one years old, but could barely pass for thirty when it came to appearance

"I do…but I'm hungry and this thing is itchy," he complained, making her giggle.

"You're such a whiner," she teased, before tossing his pants to him.

"You can get dressed now. There's still plenty for me to ogle, even with your clothes on," she said, as he tossed the itchy garment away and dressed in his normal Jedi attire. Leia and Kimberly had thankfully packed some clothes for them before they left and Padme had opted for one of her favorite white battle uniforms. She snaked her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"If you want the truth, I love seeing you in your JedI uniform the most, because it's who you are and who I love," she said softly, with loving adoration in her voice, before kissing him again with heated passion.

"I love you too, my star nymph," he replied.

"Come on, let's get you fed," she said, as she took his hands and led him out the door.

* * *

Luke and Jayden returned to camp out of breath from their five mile run they had just completed. Even though they were away from the Temple, their father still made physical training mandatory and the Queen took notice of this since Force magic was relied on more than physical ability on their planet.

"Their physical training is quite vigorous," she mentioned, as the boys sat down to eat.

"I believe physical training is equally as important as Force training. If their weapon is taken from them, they can fight without it and rely on their own agility," Anakin explained.

"Your training methods are very impressive and obviously quite effective," she complimented.

"Thank you," Anakin said, a little uncomfortable by her praise.

"But I think it's time to discuss what to do about your sisters and their tribe," Anakin stated, as they gathered around the table.

"Perhaps we should visit their village and try to negotiate with them," Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin scoffed.

"There isn't any negotiating with them. They shot our ship down and then were pretty eager to capture us," Anakin replied.

"Well, sometimes you do come off a bit abrasive and let's not kid ourselves, you love a good fight," Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Fine, go negotiate with those wicked witches and then it will be like every other mission. You'll walk in there with your negotiating nonsense and I'll have to come save your sorry butt…again," Anakin said.

"Don't you mean you'll recklessly arrive chopping up anything in your sight with your light saber and your impatience will get us into even more trouble?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And then save you again for, let's see, I think we're on the thirteenth time?" Anakin asked.

"Thirteen? Where the bloody hell are you getting that number?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin scoffed.

"From all the times I've saved you, of course," he replied.

"Please, I'm usually in those predicaments because of your recklessness," Obi-Wan argued.

"Stop!" Padme snapped, ceasing their arguments.

"Now, I wish negotiating was an option, but I don't believe it is in this instance," Padme said. Anakin smirked victoriously and tossed a smug look at his brother, who only rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid I agree. My sisters will stop at nothing to spread their evil and plunge Dathomir into darkness," Rayna said sadly.

"Then it sounds like we need to go in there and take care of them," Riley suggested.

"Daddy…" Padme scolded, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"I'm not sure we have the Chancellor's approval to just go in there and wipe them out. This planet is not a part of the Republic yet and therefore, we cannot just go in there an force them to see things our way," Padme reasoned.

"She's right," Dooku stated.

"They don't want us here, so it's only a matter of time before they attack and we need to be ready," Anakin stated.

"Unfortunately, I believe Anakin is right as well. We can only fight if we are attacked by them and we must be ready to deal with the Force magic they wield," Qui-Gon advised.

"When they briefly fought Anakin, they were no match for him," Padme said. Her husband nodded.

"Unfortunately, I think they were caught off guard by my powers and I don't think they were using their full potential. You have to guard your mind around them. If they can get a spell through your shields, they can take over you," Anakin warned to everyone.

"The Chosen One is right. My sisters have this ability, but fortunately we do as well and can combat it effectively," Rayna said. Dooku had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, Grandfather?" Padme asked.

"There is something bigger going on here, I feel. Even with all their magic, they are still no match for your true powers when they are unleashed. I believe they know this and that's why I think we must be so cautious. Someone else could be behind all of this…someone with the means to combat your power." Dooku warned.

"The Sith," Anakin concluded.

"It makes sense. Dathomir has always had ties to the Sith. I'm sure they don't want to lose this planet to the Republic," Riley said.

"I've felt it too. There's more going on here than what's on the surface," Anakin said.

"Unfortunately, we're stuck just waiting for them to attack us," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm afraid so. With all due respect, Your Majesty, the Senate will be up in arms over this whole fiasco. If your sisters are allied to the Sith, then the Republic may never accept your planet into the Republic. We will make your case, but there will be no guarantees," Dooku warned Rayna nodded sadly, as Callista rose from her seat. Padme watched her closely, as she put a hand on her stomach and another to her mouth. She looked ill and she watched the other woman excuse herself quickly. Padme looked very concerned and made a mental note to keep an eye on the other woman.

"Well, you know there is no reason we can't spy on them and see what they're up to without attacking," Riley said.

"That sounds dangerous, Daddy," Padme said.

"Don't worry sweetness, I'll be careful. I was pretty good at spying back in the day," Riley replied. Padme looked skeptically at him.

"Besides, I'll take Master Negotiator here with me," Riley said, pointing to Obi-Wan.

"You will?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea," Qui-Gon said.

"You say that because you're not going," Obi-Wan replied.

"He has a point, dad. This might turn into one of those situations where the Negotiator gets himself captured and I have to rescue him," Anakin said. Obi-Wan gave him a withering glance.

"That hasn't happened that many times," Obi-Wan argued.

"Yeah, only like six times," Anakin argued back.

"Six? Where the bloody hell are you getting that number?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"From all the times I've had to rescue your sorry butt," Anakin replied.

"I think your ego has exaggerated that number, Hero With no Fear," Obi-Wan retorted.

"You know I hate when they call me that," Anakin fumed.

"I know, that's why I did it," Obi-Wan teased.

"Stop!" Padme called again, ceasing another one of their brotherly bickering sessions. She knew this was there way of easing the tension of an upcoming serious battle that would likely push all of them to the limit. This was just their way of relieving their tension.

"He started it," they said simultaneously.

"Your Majesty, can we get the location of your sister's village?" Padme asked. Rayna nodded.

"Yes, but you must be extremely careful not to get caught," Rayna replied.

"I should be able to sufficiently conceal our presence with the Force," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Callista, go with them and help them," Rayna ordered. Riley was going to protest, but Padme gave him a look. She didn't like Callista either, but she knew this planet a lot better than they did.

"Then it's settled. You should depart for the reconnaissance mission as soon as possible. We will use our own magic charms as well to conceal your presence," Rayna said, as they rose from the table with purpose.

* * *

The Death Star loomed near the planet Dathomir, having finally arrived. The structure was truly a monstrosity and a mere vision twenty years ago. But finally, Palpatine's dream had been realized and Ysanne was thrilled that at least a form of him was able to see it be realized. She turned to her daughter and the cloaked figure beside her.

"It's time Kendra. Take him and go to the planet. Help the witches wage an attack and see that the Chosen One and all he cares about are finally made to pay for all their treachery. Then, the galaxy will be ours for the taking," Ysanne said.

"Yes Mother. He and his loved ones will suffer for all they have put us through. Come…my son," Kendra ordered, as she motioned to the cloaked figure followed her to the docking bay.

* * *

Padme was always amazed when she was able to watch Anakin train their children. At that moment, he was sparring Luke, Jayden, and Jenna all at once. To watch how skilled he and their children were with their light sabers always captivated her. Anakin was laid back about the rules and regulations that were often recommended by the Council, but not when it came to combat. He was as tough as Mace Windu, if not more so in some ways, being that there really was no one that could equal him if he used his full potential. But as she watched him spar Jayden, she could see her youngest someday becoming an equal with his father. Luke and Jenna could hold their own as well.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's save our energy," Anakin said, as they all grabbed their water and Anakin put his arm around Jenna.

"You're doing well sweetheart, but I'd like you to rely a little more on your Force abilities. You'll be amazed at how much it will add to your abilities. Your superior physical strength can be magnified with the Force. Don't be afraid to use them together," Anakin told her. Jenna smiled and nodded, as he sat down next to Padme.

"I wish we would hear from Daddy and Obi-Wan soon. I'm worried," Padme said. He kissed her forehead.

"Me too, I'm not so sure going to let them try and spy was a good idea. But I guess we have to try and find out what they're planning," he said with a sigh.

"Still, I'm not liking the vibrations I'm feeling in the Force," he added. She lay her head on his shoulder and thought about how once again, they were about to be in the center of what would likely become another battle between good and evil. Her husband and children against the threat of the Sith. It wasn't Sifo-Dyas this time, though she was sure he would be around trying to pull the strings of any puppets he had infected to try and influence the events in his favor. But Ysanne and her daughter were the real threat here. They had been in the shadows for years and that only made her wonder what they had planned, for she knew it was very big and that made her very nervous.

"Everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it. They won't hurt the people I love and infect the galaxy with their evil. I'll stop them," he promised, hearing her thoughts. She nodded.

"I know, but you know how I worry about you," Padme replied. He cupped her beautiful face in his hand and kissed her lips with tender passion.

"I love you and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Padme whispered.

"Nothing's going to take me away from you…ever," he promised, as their lips met again, while they held each other. She shivered and cuddled close to him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she looked around, her eyes scanning the village with scrutiny. Even though Ysanne was most likely behind whatever was on the horizon this time, she knew Sifo-Dyas was lurking in the shadows waiting for his own opportunity to wreak havoc on them.

* * *

Riley looked on with his one good eye from behind the shrubbery where they were hiding. The witches stood in a circle around a fire, chanting something in an undistinguishable language.

"Damn…they've been at this for over a half hour. What the hell are they doing?" Riley complained.

"It's ritual," Callista replied.

"It looks and sounds like a waste of time," Riley retorted. Callista glared at him.

"Don't insult my people," she hissed.

"They're not your people," he replied.

"They are. They took me in when no one else would. The Jedi never did anything but judge me, but the Dathomiri welcomed me with open arms. Rayna's sisters may be evil, but not all Dathomiri are like them," Callista explained.

"Of course they took you in. You're a witch, so you're in good company here," he replied with a smirk, causing her to grit her teeth angrily.

"How dare you!" Callista hissed.

"I would have thought the father of the perfect, amazing Padme wouldn't be such an ass," Callista spat.

"Well, you were wrong sweetheart. Padme may have changed me for the better, but I ain't a fan of _your_ people. I used to be a scoundrel and I know that the stories I used to hear in the Cantina about this place are true. You make men your slaves and the reason none of the ones unfortunate enough to land on this planet never leave, is because you take over their minds. And don't tell me Rayna's sisters are the only ones guilty of enslaving men they want to keep. I saw her looking at my son-in-law like a Nexu in heat. She better not even try to get her damn claws in him, cause my baby girl might be as wonderful as they come, but she'll fight for the man she loves and Rayna will lose bad," Riley spat.

"This is neither the time nor place for this. They're going to hear us," Obi-Wan hissed, ceasing their growing feud.

"Something's happening," Callista said suddenly. They looked and saw the chanting had ceased. Now, the small tribe of evil witches stood by as a ship landed among them. The ramp dropped and Obi-Wan immediately recognized Kendra immediately, but strained to see the face of a figure beneath a cloak that stood next to her.

"I knew it…they're involved with the Sith," Riley hissed.

"Yes, it seems Ysanne is definitely behind all of this," Obi-Wan said, as they quieted in order to listen to the conversation.

* * *

The witches were on their knees before Kendra and the mysterious figure. Kendra glared down at them and extended her hand, as blue electricity sizzled from her fingertips. The witches writhed in agony, flailing like fish out of water and screeching in pain like any of them had never known.

"Fools…the lot of you. My Mother should use her prized weapon to wipe the lot of you out," she hissed. Riley and Obi-Wan exchanged a serious glance, each wanting to know what this prized weapon was that she was talking about.

"The Chosen One surprised us, that is all. We were not expecting such power," Rianna said. This time the Force lightning came from the mysterious cloaked figure and the witch sister screeched in terrible agony again.

"You're not giving me excuses…are you sister?" Kendra questioned threateningly.

"No…no My Lady," Rianna strained in a pained voice.

"Are your sisters ready for the assault?" Kendra questioned.

"Yes My Lady, but what of the Chosen One? Surely his powers will stop us and I have information that his children are present as well," Roxanna informed her.

"My associate is more than able and capable of dealing with the Chosen One's power and I can take care of his brats myself," Kendra said, with a smirk.

"Besides, there is more than one way to control the Chosen One and his little wife has proven to be quite the controlling mechanism. He'll do anything to see that she and his spawn aren't harmed," Kendra responded, as a swarm of androids disembarked the ship with cases full of weapons.

"Arm yourselves. We'll leave after we greet our guests," Kendra said. And Obi-Wan realized that she was talking about them.

"Stang…" Riley swore, as he drew his Sentry blaster and blew the oncoming android back. But he was horrified to see that one shot had only done a small amount of damage. These were new models, far more resilient and stronger than their predecesors it seemed.

"Bring them," Kendra ordered. Obi-Wan leapt out, igniting his azure blade and swung it at one of the android, decapitating it. But the cloaked figure hurled Force lightning at the Jedi. Obi-Wan raised his blade to catch the attack, but it was simply too powerful and his blade fizzled out, as the hilt of his weapon cracked open. Obi-Wan cried out in pain, as he was hit by the sizzling blue energy and was sent flying back into a tree. Two androids disarmed Riley and Callista and all three were brought before Kendra.

"Well, it looks like we have a couple of useful bargaining chips," she hissed evilly.

"This one is important to our foolish sister," Rianna mentioned, gesturing to Callista.

"Yes and these two are very important to our target. The brother to the Chosen One and the father of his pretty little wife," Kendra sneered.

"Chain them up and put them on the ship," she ordered, as her soldiers went back to readying for the coming assault.

* * *

Sav looked at the bandage on his leg. He was capable of changing the dressing himself, but since he had met Kimberly Skywalker, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He decided that the only way to see her again was to act as if he needed help with the bandaging, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Um…Healer Skywalker?" he said, as he approached the table she was sitting at.

"Oh hello Sav, how are you today?" Kimberly asked. She remembered his name and it gave him a feeling of elation, especially when she smiled at him.

"I hope I'm not intruding," he apologized, though he really didn't care about Shane's feelings. He wouldn't have minded in the slightest if the dark haired young man fell into a Gondark pit and never came out.

"Not at all. How is your leg?" she asked.

"It feels much better today. You're a very gifted healer, but I'm afraid I'm having trouble with the bandages. Do you think I could get your assistance again?" he asked. Kimberly smiled.

"Of course, sit down right here and I'll get my bag," she replied. Shane watched the other man closely, as Kimberly went to get her bag. He hadn't missed the man's enamored look when he gazed upon her and he didn't much like it. It wasn't that he felt threatened and definitely not because he didn't trust Kimberly, because he did implicitly. He just knew that infatuation could turn into obsession, especially when the affections were not returned. It had happened to Kimberly's mother too many times and Kimberly was her mother's daughter. She was kind to anyone and everyone she met and as a healer, she helped everyone, no matter what. She was also incredibly beautiful And he could see it in Sav's eyes. He was mistaking her kindness for returned attraction.

Kimberly knelt down as she returned and began undoing the used bandage, before examining the healing wound.

"It's healing very nicely. Are you having any trouble walking?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Not really, other than my leg tires very easily," he replied.

"It will be tender for a while. I don't want you over exerting yourself. I'll tell the Queen that you should be on light duties for a couple weeks," Kimberly promised, as she cleaned the wound and wrapped it in a new bandage.

"There. If you need help again, just let me know," she said. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he replied, as he stared at her. Kimberly suddenly felt a tingling in the Force and her smile faded into a frown.

"Kim…what is it?" she asked. She looked up at her father, who had shot up from his seat was rigidly still.

"Daddy…something's wrong," she said.

"It's Obi-Wan and Riley…I think they've been captured," Anakin called.

"I can't feel them either," Qui-Gon mentioned.

"We need to go after them," Padme said.

"No need…they're coming for us," Anakin replied, as he looked to the sky. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at and saw the looming ship in the near distance. And there was no mistaking the presence of evil coming from that ship. It was more than just the witch sisters and confirmed their connection to the Sith.

"Get ready…I think we're in for one hell of a fight," Anakin said, as they all took stance and drew their weapons. The looming battle between good and evil that both he and Padme had been sensing on the horizon was about to unfold…


	6. Part 6 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! As always, thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

Padme flipped the safety on her Sentry blaster off and Anakin looked at her.

"Be careful," he said. She nodded.

"You too," she replied, as the witches descended upon them in their shadowy forms. Rayna's subordinates did the same and the shadows collided violently all around them.

"How do we fight them? They're just shadows?" Luke called.

"They'll show themselves," Anakin replied, as he grew tired of them games. His eyes grew dark and sparked with gold, as he released a wave of power. It hit the evil shadows and cancelled their magic, forcing them to materialize. With that, blaster fire rang out and light sabers blazed to life, as battle erupted, magic versus the Force, versus good old fashioned skills. And Kendra stood back to soak it all in. The witches really had no chance against Anakin if he unleashed his full powers, but that didn't worry Kendra in the slightest. She and her accomplice ignited their crimson sabers.

"Take them alive," she ordered, as they joined the battle.

* * *

Padme fired furiously at the oncoming androids, managing to slow them down, but she was getting frustrated. These seemingly new breed of mechanical monstrosities were far more resilient than ever before. She backed away, as one kept coming at her. But she heard a battle cry from her youngest daughter, as she plowed head long into the walking weapon, knocking it down. She wrestled it to the ground and grabbed its head, before positioning her feet on its shoulders. Bracing her feet there, she pulled on its head with all her might until the head came off, effectively dismantling the android. She got to her feet and smiled at her Mom, as Padme continued to fire at others and Jenna ignited her light saber.

Luke cut down the ones he could, but it was more difficult than it had ever been, for the androids were now quite resistant to the heat of a normal strength light saber and the others were having the same difficulties as well.

"This isn't looking good," he said.

"They've never been this strong before," Padme replied, as she kept shooting. But the one she was shooting at just wasn't going down. Luke raised his blade and blocked the artificial human's weapon. But he found himself incredibly strained against the manmade creature's oppressive strength. Padme fired her blaster at him and at close range, it blew half its head away, dismantling it, and it collapsed to the ground in pieces.

"Nice shooting Mom," Luke complimented, as he took her hand, intending to keep her close, while his Father was taking down a vast majority of their foes. But Luke was worried, for they weren't falling fast enough and it seemed that they were quickly growing outnumbered. He noticed the hooded figure nearing them, as two of Rayna's clan fell dead to the ground.

"Who do you suppose that could be?" Luke wondered.

"I don't know…but they're powerful. I can feel it through your Father," Padme replied, as the Sith apprentice's eyes were now clearly set on them.

"Sith…let's get you as far away from him as possible," Luke said. But Padme gasped, as she saw Force lightning spark and come straight at them. Luke shoved her to the ground and out of the way, as he intercepted the attack, catching it with his light saber. But the lightning was too much for him and his saber crystal fizzled out. The lightning hit him full force and he cried out in agony, as he was sent flying back into a tree.

"Luke!" Padme cried, as she looked up at the looming figure, who remained silent.

"Not so fast, freak," Jenna called, as she stepped in front of her Mother.

"Jenna…no!" Padme cried, as her youngest daughter charged the Sith apprentice. But he tossed a peculiar spherical device, no bigger than a small ball into the air. It sparked and an electrified black net-like slammed down on her. She cried out, as it closed around her and she convulsed, as it sent an electric current through her body that was so painful, she passed out within seconds. The net remained around her, imprisoning her and Padme stumbled toward her fallen child. She tried touching her, but recoiled her hand in shock of the pain.

"Jenna!" Padme cried, as she saw Jayden leap in to take on the foe that had hurt his twin.

"No Jayden, you can't," Padme cried, as she held her son back. Two of her children were already down and being dragged to the Sith's shuttle, where her Father, Obi-Wan, and Callista were already captive.

"I'll be okay Mom, I have to fight and this thing isn't going to defeat me," Jayden said, glaring at the android, as he ignited his sapphire blade.

"NO!" Natalie cried, but Padme held her back and they watched, as Jayden dueled the cloaked figure.

"You're good…but not good enough," the unknown person said, as he blocked Jayden's blade.

"Who are you?" Jayden demanded to know.

"You'll know soon enough, brat," he spat, as he kneed Jayden in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, but quickly got to his feet again, but not before the cloaked figure could toss another of the same device that had captured his sister. The electrified black net closed around him and he cried out in agony, as his entire body convulsed.

"No Natalie!" Padme cried, as she failed to stop her from running to Jayden.

"Nat…stay back…" he cried.

"Insignificant little fool," he growled, as he wrapped his gloved hand around her neck.

"NO!" Jayden roared, as he struggled against the black electric prison around him, but the more he struggled, the more pain it caused him.

"Let her go!" Padme cried, as leveled her blaster. Natalie lost consciousness and he tossed her away like a rag doll, before turning his attention to Padme. She gasped, as he yanked the blaster from her hand and tossed it away harmlessly. Jayden continued to wail in pain, as he struggled with his bondage and the cloaked figure sneered at him.

"You are a strong one for sure, boy. I've grown tired of your struggling," he growled, as Jayden suddenly held his throat, gasping for air.

"NO!" Padme screamed, as she watched her son's eyes roll back in his head and unconsciousness finally sweep him. The cloaked figure strode purposefully toward Padme.

"Everything that's happened leads back to you, Senator. You're the reason my father was thrust from power and the reason he was killed by a filthy Jedi child!" the male Sith spat, as Padme slowly backed away from him.

"Your husband killed him, but he was able to do so because of your interference. My grandfather should have killed you long ago when he had the chance, but I will rectify that mistake for him," the Sith said, raising his hand and preparing to hurl Force lightning at her.

"Like hell you will," Anakin growled, as he leapt in front of his wife and caught the onslaught of Force lightning. His silver-gold glowing blade absorbed the blue lightning and cancelled it effortlessly. He saw Luke unconscious beside the tree with blood coming from his head, Natalie also unconscious, and his youngest twins encased in the electrified nets, also out. Kimberly was with Shane and he was keeping her out of the battle, much to her frustration and Leia was with his Father and Grandfather. Kendra also had captured Queen Rayna and many of her clan had been killed already by Rianna and Roxanna. And after all this was over, even if they did manage to get out of this with a victory, he wasn't sure how much of Dathomir would be left to join the Republic.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll make sure you pay for hurting the people I love," Anakin warned. The cloaked figure cackled in amusement and it sounded oddly familiar.

"You are quite the disappointment, Chosen One. With all the power you possess, you could rule the entire galaxy, yet you've been content to play house with your woman and have a litter of brats. What a waste," he goaded.

"I have everything I could ever want and more, because I have love. But I don't expect someone of your kind to understand that," Anakin spat back. The cloaked figure snarled and leapt at Anakin and Padme could hardly keep track of their movements, as they dueled. She could make out the whirling colors of their crimson and sapphire blades, but they were moving with inhuman speed, which meant that this new Sith had been trained specifically to not only keep up with her husband's powers, but possibly match him.

Kendra observed the battle and turned to Roxanna.

"Do it already. We can't risk the Chosen One defeating my son. Once we have him aboard the Death Star, there will be no escape and ways to control him," Kendra ordered. Roxanna nodded, as she and Rianna faced each other, before they began chanting in a strange language. Dark tendrils of Force magic swirled around them. They dissolved into their air-like forms and the plunged into the ground. As they did that, the ground beneath them began to shake violently. Padme screamed, as the ground began to break apart and jagged pieces shot up around her, effectively separating her from Anakin. She saw her three unconscious children being collected and taken to the Sith's shuttle and then felt someone grab her. She screamed, as one of the androids grabbed her arm.

"Come along Senator, Mistress Ysanne has asked for your presence aboard her grand space station. But don't worry, your husband and brats will be joining us as well," it sneered, as he effortlessly picked her up by the waist. Padme screamed and kicked, as hard as she could, but it had no effect on the wall of walking durasteel.

"ANAKIN!" she cried, as he carried her off toward the shuttle.

"PADME!" Anakin cried out, as he knocked Kendra away and started making his way to her. But it was exactly what Kendra was hoping for. She signaled her subordinates, who were in position waiting.

Anakin jumped around the chunks of ground that kept shooting up around him in result of the planet quake created by the witches. He evaded the jagged rocks and used the Force to propel him over the obstacles in order to get to his family that was being stolen from him. But as he neared the shuttle, he noticed a device on the top of the shuttle, that looked like a round dish-like satellite turn toward him. It shot out a beam of energy and he quickly employed his glowing white shield to block the energy beam. It crashed against his shield and Anakin felt himself being blow back. He intensified his shield, but the energy beam itself was intensified to compensate and he found himself suddenly knowing that they had found a way to combat his powers like never before. The beam of crackling electromagnetic energy broke through his shield and he cried out in immense agony, as he was hit full force with the power.

"ANAKIN…NOOO!" Padme screamed, as the blast subsided and he fell to his knees. The gold and cobalt in his eyes faded back to normal sapphire, but they faded to a glassy and then rolled back in his head, as he fell unconscious to the ground.

"NO!" Padme cried, as two androids scooped her husband's form up and he and along with her were taken onto the shuttle. Qui-Gon and Yan were also captured and Kimberly tried to go to them, but Shane held her back, as did Sav and the Olin family.

"No…we can't let them get us too. We're their only hope now," Ferus said, as she felt the him and her Master conceal their presences in the Force, while they hid concealed in the brush. She looked to Marcus, who also shared her defeated expression, for Jenna had also been captured and he felt helpless and he had been able to do nothing to prevent it.

"We'll get them back, young one," Serra promised them both.

"She right," Shane said and Kimberly realized they all had people that were so dear to them taken. Her family, Shane's adopted sister, Sav's people, Ferus and Serra's friends and brethren and Marcus' beloved, her little sister.

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked, as they watched the shuttle slowly leave the ground and soar into the atmosphere.

"We find a shuttle and then somehow find a way onto the space station without them knowing about it. And if that won't be hard enough, then we have to gather all the people we love and get off there without getting caught and killed," Ferus said. Serra scoffed.

"You always did know how to put things in perspective, love," she drawled sarcastically.

"Maybe getting on that space station won't be so hard after all," Shane mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Kimberly asked her boyfriend.

"Do you have any ships that would be suitable, yet large enough to hold everyone?" Shane asked Sav.

"Maybe one of the supply freighters," Sav said.

"But won't they recognize an enemy freighter?" Marcus asked.

"Yes and that's why we're going to steal one of the dark witches' supply freighters and literally smuggle ourselves onto that space station," Shane replied. Serra and Ferus exchanged a glance.

"That might just be crazy enough to work. Let's get to their camp as fast as we can," Ferus said, as they eagerly set out to implement their plan.

* * *

Riley fought and struggled with his captors, having regained consciousness and made his anger at this situation known.

"Where's my daughter and my grandkids? You tell me know, you walking scrap pile! I don't care how strong you are, I'll mess you up real bad if you've hurt her or my grandkids!" Riley screamed, as they tossed him a cell with Yan, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Natalie, Callista, Rayna, and the rest of her clan.

"Tell me where they are now!" Riley roared, as they tossed him in the cell.

"Don't concern yourself with that, Zander. You'll be dealt with soon enough," Boba Fett said, as he approached. Riley snorted in disgust.

"Fett…thought I smell Rancor poodoo," Riley insulted. Boba snarled at him, but reached into the cell and grabbed Natalie roughly by the arm.

"Let her go!" Yan roared.

"Sorry old man, but Kendra wants me to bring this one to her; something about her being useful against one of the Skywalker brats," Boba said, as he pulled a frightened Natalie along with him. Riley slammed his fists on the wall in anger, as once again, his daughter and her family were in the hands of evil and kept well out of their reach.

* * *

Anakin woke up to a world of pain, as every single muscle in his body felt like it had been shredded to bits. His arms and legs were suspended by crackling energy binders that had obviously been designed specifically to hold him.

"Where…where's my family?" Anakin rasped, as he attempted to gain his bearings. He saw Ysanne before him, smirking victoriously and that damned person wearing the cloak next to her.

"Where's my wife and our children…tell me NOW!" Anakin growled, as he pulled on his restraints. The android behind him put his plasma pike through the plasma shield around him and prodded him in the back with him, causing him more incredible pain. Anakin screamed in agony, as the plasma charge ripped its way through his body.

"You are not making the demands here, Chosen One. For once, you're not in control," Ysanne snapped, as she walked closer.

"We finally have you…and you are going to pay dearly for everything you've done to us," Ysanne hissed.

"Everything _I've_ done? Do you hear yourself? You're the Sith Lord here and you're the one that's done nothing but murder innocent people and repeatedly come after the people I love. It's your own evil ways that make my powers necessary," Anakin spat back at her.

"Silence!" she screamed, as the android poked him with the plasma pike again. Once his screams ceased, she brought her snarling visage in his line of vision.

"You'll suffer and so will everyone you love, before I finally grant you the sweet release of death. Your demise will broadcasted to the entire galaxy, so they can witness hope for their salvation die with their hero. And then, with you and your troublesome wife and children gone, we shall seize control of the galaxy and finally realize our Grand vision of Imperial rule!" Ysanne ranted. Anakin glared daggers at her, as he grit his teeth.

"I'll stop you…I'll find a way…" Anakin promised. Ysanne smirked.

"Oh, you will try. But I've made sure it will be an impossible feat for you this time. I've spent the better part of the last twenty years studying you and your powers. I know what makes you tick…and now I know how to hold you indefinitely," Ysanne boasted.

"She's the key to your power…it all depends on her," Ysanne said, referring to Padme.

"Tell me where my wife is now!" Anakin hollered, making Ysanne laugh in amusement at him.

"You just can't stand it, can you?" she goaded.

"You can't see her, you can't feel her right now, because she still unconscious, and you can't touch her. It's absolutely maddening to you, isn't it?" Ysanne hissed.

"And even when she does wake up, I've made sure that you won't be able to feel her, thanks to my collection of Ysalamir creatures," Ysanne said.

"If you know so much about me, then you would know that I am immune to Ysalamir," Anakin retorted.

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of this. But she's not…being that her midichlorian count is only around four-thousand, a few Ysalamir will be enough to completely mask her presence," Ysanne goaded. She was enjoying their separation immensely and found such a weakness foolishly pitiful. She cackled with glee at the look on his face, as she could tell he couldn't feel her at all.

"Such a flawed being you are. Some great Chosen One. Such a weakness is laughable," she hissed.

"Fine…you have us, so just tell me what the hell you're planning to do with us," he demanded. She scoffed.

"You're so bossy, but if you must know, you and your little wife will soon meet your demise. It will be rather poetic actually, since you'll die together in the end. How romantic," she mocked, as she approached the console.

"Shall I set the course?" the cloaked person, whose voice was clearly male, asked. Ysanne smirked and looked back at Anakin with a vicious look.

"Yes…set the course for Naboo," she ordered.

* * *

Padme whimpered, as her brown eyes fluttered open. Her arms ached and she soon learned why, for she was suspended in the air by her arms and she gasped in fright when she looked down. Below her was nothing but empty space. She looked around and noticed that she was in a wide column that opened up into the black abyss of space. Behind her was a glowing mass of energy and she guessed it was the power source of the space station she was aboard. But no space structure she had ever heard of ran on a power source like this. It was most definitely the work of the Xalryn…or at the very least, it was their design. She heard what sounded like a creature shriek at her and she yelped, as she noticed two large cages also suspended near her. Each had several lizard looking creatures inside and she remembered where she had seen them in the Temple archives before. They were Ysalamir and there was a Force repelling bubble around her, preventing her from reaching out to her beloved husband through their Force bond. She had never been cut off from Anakin like this before and she was terrified.

"HELP ME!" Padme screamed.

"ANAKIN!" she screamed again, but only the buzzing sound of the reactor filled her ears in response.

"He won't be coming for you," a voice said and she looked up at the ledge above her where Kendra stood.

"But you'll see him in whatever life awaits you after this one and I will enjoy watching you suffer before your demise, Senator," she hissed. Tears streamed down Padme's cheeks, for the shackles bit mercilessly into her wrists and blood trickled down her arms. She saw a bridge extend out toward her and watched as Kendra approached.

"You'll eventually be dropped into this black death below you," Kendra said, as she walked around behind her.

"But I'm going to make you beg for me to kill you first," Kendra hissed, as Padme heard a buzzing sound behind her. She recognized the sound, for Senate guards were often armed with plasma pikes. Her breathing came in ragged gasps, as she braced herself for the pain to come. And it came full force, as Kendra gleefully shoved the pike into Padme's back, filling the chamber with her tortured screams…

* * *

Luke huddled his sisters close to him, as they were kept in a damp cell with several caged Ysalamir creatures. They were isolated too, for they didn't know where their parents were or the rest of their family. Add to that, they couldn't sense anything within the Force repellent bubble created by the creatures and Jayden was missing. He had been there, but had been taken away, kicking and screaming by two of the androids just thirty minutes ago. And they didn't know what was happening to anyone that they loved. As Luke watched the two androids guard them, he knew that this time, it could be up to him and his siblings to rescue their parents, for he had a very bad feeling that they would be in no condition to save them this time. He looked at his sisters and they looked back at him with determination. It was time to formulate a plan…

* * *

Jayden struggled with his bonds, but it was impossible to break free from the plasmic prison that held him. The androids had brought him to this room and put him in the plasma holding ring, before simply leaving. But finally, the door to the room slid open and he was surprised to see the bounty hunter known as Boba Fett walk through with two androids. His heart lurched, as he saw them dragging Natalie with them roughly.

"Natalie!" he called.

"Jayden!" she cried.

"Let her go!" he demanded. Boba smirked and pulled Natalie in front of him. She shuddered, as Fett grazed his hand along her face.

"Word has it that this one is special to you, kid. I must say, you have good taste," he goaded.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Jayden screamed, as he struggled with the plasma charged shackles that held him. Boba chuckled, as Kendra made her appearance.

"So much power…yet you waste it on this," Kendra said, looking at Natalie in disgust.

"Just like your father, but I can show you a productive way to use your powers…and then you would have no equal in the galaxy," Kendra said. Jayden smirked at her in disgust.

"You're talking about the dark side, I'm sure. Are you stupid enough to actually believe I would turn?" Jayden spat. Kendra scoffed.

"No, you're too much like your father and your sickeningly goody mother. Unless…someone were to take away what you love most," Kendra hissed. Natalie yelped, as the other woman grabbed her and backhanded her across the face. Natalie fell to the floor, whimpering, as she held the bleeding gash on her cheek, caused by the sharp ring Kendra wore on one of her fingers. The daughter of Palpatine smirked evilly and looked to Boba.

"Kill her and make it agonizingly slow," Kendra ordered. Boba drew a long blade from the scabbard at his waist.

"It's too bad…you're nice piece of tail," Boba goaded, as he kicked her in the abdomen. Natalie cried out in pain and coughed violently. Boba laughed evilly.

"Figures. A little kick and I practically broke you in half. This is going to be a lot of fun," he said, as he kicked her in the chest.

"NOOOO! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Jayden screamed.

"You're angry…that's good," Kendra goaded. Jayden struggled and flailed, trying in vain to snap his bonds.

"Jayden…" Natalie whimpered, as Fett drew his blade and glanced back at Jayden with a malicious smile.

"She's as good as dead, kid, just like everyone else you love," Fett goaded, as he prepared to thrust his blade into Natalie's flesh.

"NOOOO!" Jayden screamed…


	7. Part 7 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 7! As always, thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/?

Kendra watched intently, as Boba drew his blade back and Jayden's eyes flickered. Just as she suspected, this was going to be enough to unleash his dormant powers. The younger Skywalker had only shown sporadic and untamed explosions of the same power his father had. That was why he would have to eliminated before he could learn to harness the power like his father had. But first, she wanted to see him explode with that raw power, as it would only serve to possibly weaken him. Unlike his dad, Jayden couldn't handle it yet.

"You better tell your boy toy goodbye, because the last thing you're going to see is your blood spraying all over his face," Boba sneered. Tears poured down Natalie's face.

"I love you…Jay…" she sobbed. And as she suspected, Jayden lost it. His eyes, already a deep sapphire, now shined brightly with a silver glow, making them a blinding, striking blue that was almost painful to look at. He roared angrily and snapped his shackles effortlessly. He lunged at Boba and tackled him to the ground. He punched the bounty hunter in the face, breaking his nose on contact. Boba cried out in pain, as blood gushed down his face. He kicked his feet into the young Jedi's chest, throwing him off and climbed to his feet. Jayden, having the wind knocked out of him, quickly recovered and stood up, just as Boba came at him with his blade. He thrust the blade into the young man's venerable side and shock registered on his face. The son of Jango Fett stared at the son of Anakin Skywalker in horrified disbelief, as the padawan stopped the blade with his bare hand. There was not a scratch to his hand, nor any blood or wound of any kind. With a jerk of his wrist, Jayden snapped the blade in half and tossed it away. Boba slowly backed away, wishing he had his helmet on so he could hide the fear on his face. He was a child! He shouldn't have such abilities! He would not be bested by a stupid padawan! Boba roared angrily, as he charged at Jayden again, but the young man's Force energy blew him back and into the far wall. A sickening crack was heard, as he made impact and as he slid down the wall, eyes dull and glazed with fresh death. A trail of blood on the wall told the tale of his sudden death. And Kendra was incredibly impressed, for she had not expected him to be powerful enough to kill her former lover, not that she cared in the slightest. Boba had served a purpose and she no longer had any use for him.

"Very impressive young one, you are your father's son indeed," Kendra goaded. Jayden turned and glared at her with glowing eyes and Kendra frowned. His powers weren't weakening him or fading. She glared back, as she watched him use the Force to float his light saber from her belt to his hand and she unclipped her own.

"Oh, so the little boy wants to fight. You think you can take me on, kid?" Kendra taunted, as she ignited her crimson blade. But Jayden's face remained set seriously.

"I'll do anything I have to in order to protect the woman I love," Jayden bit back, as he ignited his sapphire blade, which became lit with white fire and Kendra couldn't keep the shock expression off her face.

"You expected my powers to fade as quickly as they came, like they did all those years ago on Bandomeer, didn't you?" Jayden taunted back. Kendra barred her white teeth angrily at him.

"Are you really so stupid to believe that my father hasn't been training me to bring them out since then?" Jayden roared. What he was saying was true, but it had taken seeing Natalie about to die to cause them to erupt in this magnitude. These were uncharted waters for him, for he had never manifested his powers to this intensity before. But he wasn't going to let her know that. His victory counted on her surprise. His powers did drain him, as he had not developed the stamina that his Dad had yet. But Anakin had also taught him about strategy in battle and bluffing her into believing that she had no chance of winning almost guaranteed his premature victory against her. He glanced down at his beloved Natalie and saw the bleeding gash on her beautiful face, the wound that had been caused by this Sith witch. She had been a thorn in their side for far too long, since he was just a child. And he was tired of her continued efforts to hurt the people he loved.

"Show me what you've got, kid and I'll give you a real lesson on the power of the Force, a lesson you'll never forget," Kendra boasted. With a surge of pure adrenaline and power, Jayden advanced on her and slammed his blade down on hers. Kendra felt herself being bended back sharply, as she fought against the young padawan's unbelievable enhanced strength.

"Tell me where my parents are…and I won't kill you," Jayden growled. Kendra chuckled evilly.

"You, kill me? You're a real comedian," she bit back. He released his hold on the deadlock only to embed his foot in her abdomen, sending her falling to the floor. She rolled away and scrambled to her feet.

"You really think you have the necessary skills to take me on? That's laughable," Kendra spat. She was stalling. She knew he had the power to do so and she was trying to prey on his inexperience. But he would have none of it. She had tried to have Natalie killed, he had no idea where his siblings or other family members were, and his parents were in all likelihood being tortured. He was ending this now.

"I'm sick of this…and I'm sick of you…" Jayden hissed, as the blue fire in his eyes intensified and he descended on her again. Kendra raised her blade and met him blow for blow, but she was soon shadowboxing.

"I'm…not losing to a stupid child!" she roared, as she hurled Force lightning at him. He caught it with his blade and began absorbing it. His blade crackled with lightning and Jayden hurled back at her. She screamed, as she couldn't avoid it and was slammed against the wall, writhing in pain from her own attack. She roared angrily and came at him with sloppy thrusts and swipes. And Jayden ended it, as he thrust his blade through her chest. She looked into his stormy blue eyes, as she drew her last breath and fell dead to the floor with a huge gaping hole in her chest, burned and charred by the heat and intense magnified power of his light saber. Natalie climbed to her feet, as Jayden extinguished his blade and she leapt into his arms. He caught her and hugged her tightly, before kissing her passionately.

"Oh Jay…" she cried, as she hugged him tightly. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. He then tore off a piece of his cloak and gingerly dabbed the cut on her cheekbone. They stared at each other intensely for a long moment, as their hearts spoke through their eyes. Unfortunately, they knew any expression of their feelings would have to come later.

"We need to find my parents," Jayden said.

"Where do you think they're holding them?" Natalie asked. Jayden shook his head in frustration.

"I don't know…I've never been cut off from them like this before. But before we exit here, we've got to have a general direction," he replied. She nodded and looked around. She happened to spot a vent shaft in the corner of the room.

"The air vents," she said, pointing to the opening.

"What about them?" Jayden asked.

"We can crawl through the vents and get to a lift without risking running into any androids or goons. Then we can figure out where to go from there," Natalie suggested. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"You're a genius, Nat," he said, as he pulled the cover off and prepared to hoist her up.

"And don't you forget it," she replied slyly, as she kissed him passionately.

"We'll find our family," she assured him. He nodded and lifted her up into the air shaft, before following her.

* * *

Ferus piloted the stolen shuttle slowly toward the massive space station.

"Sweet Force…what kind of monstrosity have they built?" Serra wondered, as she gazed at the structure before them. Her husband looked at her.

"They've built an abomination that will bring destruction to the galaxy. That's why when we leave here with our loved ones, we have to make sure this thing is blown to space dust," Ferus said. Serra nodded in agreement.

"Do you really think this is going to work? What if these codes are no good?" Sav asked. Ferus smirked.

"Then I guess we'll find out if I am decent pilot or not when they send out the welcoming committee," Ferus replied, as suddenly the console beeped and auto pilot switched on.

"What happened?" Serra asked.

"Uh oh," he replied.

"What do you mean uh oh?" Serra prodded.

"We're not going to need those codes after all, because we're caught in the tractor beam," Ferus replied.

"Great…they'll board us, shoot us, and asked questions later," Sav spat.

"Relax kid, we'll just have to improvise a little," Ferus snapped back, as Shane held Kimberly's hand and squeezed it, trying to silently reassure her that everything would be okay.

"How is everything okay?" Sav snapped.

"I chose this shuttle for a reason, you know and if you'd shut that big fat trap of yours long enough for me to explain, then I will," Ferus spat. Serra had to smile to herself a little. Ferus had matured over the years from the once bitter padawan with a chip on his shoulder into a kind, brave man, not to mention wonderful husband and father. But when he needed to be or wanted to be, he could still be an ass.

"This shuttle is a freighter and there are floor compartments for extra storage," Ferus said. Marcus smirked and Shane smiled, knowing where he was going with this.

"That's perfect. We'll smuggle ourselves in and when the droids board us, we'll take them by surprise and destroy them," Shane finished. Ferus nodded with a smirk.

"Exactly," Ferus replied, as he turned around and Serra shook her head.

"But what if there are more than droids waiting for us?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, but I doubt that anything but droids will be handling a routine supply shuttle," Ferus reasoned.

"Let's hope you're right," Sav snorted, as Ferus and Serra turned back toward the view window.

"What?" he asked his wife.

"Did you just pull that plan out of your ass?" she asked in a hush tone. He snorted.

"Love, you wound me," he retorted and then looked at her knowing face.

"Okay fine, but you have to admit that it was good," he said.

"Yes, I'll give you that, though I think you've been hanging out with Qui-Gon and his sons too long. It sounds like something they would whip up on a whim," Serra joked. Ferus chuckled.

"Well, if we cause catastrophic property damage in the process, then it really will be like one of Anakin's half baked, ill thought plans," he joked back, as they were slowly pulled into the docking bay.

"All right, everyone in the floor panels so they're scanners don't register any life forms," Ferus ordered.

"You hope," Sav griped.

"Just move it and stop getting on my nerves," Ferus snapped, as he led them all to the storage panels. As they were concealed in the floor panels, they felt the ship dock and the ramp drop.

"Our scanners are picking up no life forms," the heard a droid voice say.

"Search the ship and unload the supplies," the lead droid said. Ferus smirked. His plan had worked.

"Sir, there are no supplies," the droid uttered, as they searched the shuttle.

"What are you talking about?" the lead droid asked, as he trotted up the ramp.

"I think he might be talking about us," Ferus said, as he and the others slipped out of the compartments.

"What…blast them!" the droid ordered, but they were much too slow, as Ferus, Serra, Kimberly, and Marcus made quick work of them with their light sabers.

"Can't believe the Sith still rely on these dumb bolt brains," Ferus said, as he peered down the ramp and into the docking bay. The coast was clear and he motioned to everyone. Artoo rolled to the nearest terminal and they followed. He logged in and began his search.

"What do you got, stubby?" Ferus asked. Artoo let a string of beeps and whistles loose. Kimberly read her translator.

"He says that he's not sure where Mom and Dad are, which means they haven't logged their locations. But it looks like Grandpa Riley and the others are locked up on the detention block and Luke, Leia and Jenna are in a separate cell. I'm not sure where Jayden is either though," Kimberly said.

"All right, let's first get to the detention block and free Riley and the others. They may have a better idea where they're keeping Anakin and Padme, as well as Jayden," Ferus suggested. Artoo let out a string of clicks and beeps.

"You stay here Artoo and find us a suitable shuttle big enough to fit all of us and make sure it's ready to get us off this thing," Ferus told him. Artoo whirled affirmatively and began to scour the docking bay, as they crept into the hallway. Making it to the lift undetected would likely be no easy task.

* * *

Padme jerked awake and the pain filled her mind again. She had been in and out of consciousness and her arms ached more than she ever thought possible. Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks and she jumped, as one of the Ysalamir creatures shrieked. And she would soon find out why.

"_Well, this is certainly not acceptable treatment of one such as you, my sweet," _Sifo-Dyas said, as his disembodied spirit shimmered to life before her. She whimpered and turned her head away, as his ghostly fingers caressed her cheek.

"_Even when you cry, your beauty is still breathtaking,"_ he said in awe.

"What…are you doing here?" she spat, glaring at him.

"_I've come for you, of course. Ysanne will certainly pay for your mistreatment, I shall see to that," _he replied.

"Don't bother doing me any favors, you bastard," she bit out angrily, even as tears still streamed down her cheeks.

"How are you even here anyway? The Ysalamir should be blocking your vile presence," she snapped.

"_You're right…but somehow these creatures don't quite effect me in this form. Perhaps I'm just a superior Force being unaffected by their abilities, much like your husband," _Sifo-Dyas replied.

"Don't compare yourself to my Anakin in any capacity…ever," she hissed, making him chuckle in amusement.

"_Amazing…simply amazing," _he drawled.

"_Even if your current predicament, that fire I love burns as brightly as ever inside you," _he hissed in admiration.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered.

"_Oh, but I can save you from this horrible situation, my dear. Then I can take you away with me. All I need is a suitable pawn to give me physical form," _Sifo-Dyas said.

"I would rather die than be rescued by you," Padme spat.

"_Well, I'm not going to let that happen. I had a perfectly good pawn in the bounty hunter called Boba Fett, but your son just killed him," _he informed her. Padme's head shot up toward him, as she looked at him in surprise. His smile widened.

"_Yes…young Jayden experienced a true eruption of power. It was magnificent! So much like his Father," _Sifo-Dyas mused.

"_Unfortunately, it leaves me without a viable pawn. There is the young Falleen Prince Draxun and while he's plenty malleable and weak minded, I'm afraid his intense hatred of you simply makes it too risky to use him to save you. However, this space station is full of options, so I'm sure it will not take me long to acquire someone," _Sifo-Dyas said. Padme looked at him in disgust.

"You make me sick. People are not pawns for you to use as you please! And I will never be yours," she spat.

"_That's where you are wrong, my sweet. I will have you, Ysanne will be defeated, and then your husband's powers will become mine when he comes for you," _Sifo-Dyas hissed, as he faded away in search of someone to possess. Padme's aching shoulders racked with violent sobs that filled the hollow chamber.

"Oh Anakin…I need you…" she cried.

* * *

Anakin's screams ceased again, as the simulated electricity was turned off again. The Chosen One panted air into his lungs, struggling through the blinding pain, as he glared at his captors.

"You know…if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd be a little offended that she's trying to weaken me before she let's you fight me. That means she doesn't think you're strong enough to take me on at full strength. Pretty insulting if you ask me," Anakin goaded.

"Shut up," Ysanne snapped, as they all felt the sudden bright tremor in the Force and it was of the light too, making Anakin smirk proudly, realizing exactly what had happened.

"Kendra…" Ysanne uttered.

"Guess my son was too much for her," Anakin said. Ysanne glared at him and turned the switch on the console, pumping his body full of electricity again for several agonizing seconds, before turning it off again.

"Go find that brat and bring him to me!" Ysanne snapped.

"No…" the figure snapped back.

"What?" Ysanne demanded.

"He is the one I want to fight. He's the one I have a score to settle with," the young man said, as he dropped his hood, finally revealing his face. He had a medium complexion, but dark hair and eyes, clearly determining that he had been sired by Boba Fett.

"Finally showing your face, I see. Both your parents just died and yet you seem to be completely unaffected," Anakin mentioned.

"They mean nothing to me, just insignificant peons," he spat.

"Spoken truly like Sidious' grandson," Anakin spat back in disgust.

"Oh, you have no idea, Chosen One," the young man said, as he cackled evilly, which sounded completely foreign coming from him. His eyes seemed to age in seconds and both Ysanne and Anakin instantly recognized them.

"Palpatine…" Ysanne said in awe. She had known that they had attempted to fuse his Force spirit with Kendra's son, but there had never been any indication that it had worked. But now it was clear that it had worked all too well. Whatever kind of personality the young man could have had would never be known, for Palpatine had completely taken ownership of his own grandson.

"So…you are Palpatine, just as I suspected. Destroying any chance your own grandson ever had at life is pretty low…even for you," Anakin spat. Palpatine smirked and walked over to the console and released Anakin from his bonds, before tossing his light saber to him.

"It's time for a rematch that's been twenty years in the making, Chosen One. And this time, you won't be the victor," the Sith spat.

"We'll see," Anakin spat back, as he ignited his sapphire blade, which quickly turned to blinding silver/white and crackled with golden energy. Palpatine ignited his crimson blade.

"I warn you, I have been engineered to not only match your powers, but exceed them. You cannot win," he goaded.

"Like I said, we'll see," Anakin goaded back, as they charged each other…

* * *

Jenna watched the two android guards outside their cell and turned to her brother and sister.

"We need to get out of here," Luke whispered.

"Yeah we know. You always did have a knack for stating the obvious," Jenna replied.

"Do you think you can take them?" Luke asked.

"I can take one of them at a time. You'll have to distract the other one to give me time and that's assuming you can get them to turn off the plasma bars," Jenna whispered, as they all thought for a moment. Suddenly Leia's eyes lit up.

"I've got an idea," she said.

"Then Force help us," Jenna quipped, earning her a smack on the arm from Leia.

"Trust me, this will work," Leia insisted.

"What do you plan to do?" Luke asked. She smiled.

"It's just a little trick I learned from Mom and it works every time," Leia replied. Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to try that whole damsel in distress thing? They're androids," Jenna argued.

"They're still men. Trust me, Mom says this never fails," Leia replied, as she approached the bars and put her hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me…I don't feel so good," she said dramatically.

"Get back and shut up," the android snapped.

"Oh…but please. I…" Leia pleaded, as she pretended to faint and fell to the floor.

"Oh no Leia…you have to let us get her to a med droid!" Luke cried.

"That's not happening, now shut up!" one of the androids yelled.

"What if something really is wrong with her? The Master will not pleased if one of the brats dies prematurely on her," the other said. The other growled in annoyance.

"Fine, go get the med droid. We'll let it in the cell to treat the stupid brat," he growled, glaring at the kids, as the other one left to retrieve the med droid.

He soon returned and turned off the plasma bars to let the droid in. Jenna took her chance and grabbed the android's arm and with a roar of adrenaline, she picked him up and threw him into the wall.

"Hey…you little brats!" the other cried, as he started firing his blaster at them. Leia screamed and jumped on his back, giving Luke the chance he needed to grab their confiscated light sabers from the android's belt.

"You stupid brats really think you can take me on?" the android growled, as he ignited his light whip, after throwing Leia off. Luke and Leia began dueling him, but Jenna's enraged scream caught all their attention, as they watched her rip the android's arm off and start beating him with it. She chipped away at the artificial skin until she saw the metal chest plate underneath. She tore it open and started yanking wires out of him. The android sparked violently and caught fire. Jenna stepped back and tossed the arm into the fire. The other android looked very worried.

"You've got serious anger issues, little sister," Luke joked. Jenna smirked.

"You mean that? Nah, that wasn't anger, that was just fun," Jenna replied, as they cornered the last android. He angrily swung his whip, but Luke caught it with his blade and yanked if from his hand. He growled and charged at the three young people, but Jenna only smirked. She knelt down and flipped him over her back and threw him into the fire that currently burned the other android's remains. There was another violent spark, as the fire roared hotter and grew in size.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they send more to put out the fire," Luke said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Leia asked.

"We need to find Mom and Dad," Jenna replied.

"Easier said than done, but my guess is that they have Dad on the bridge," Luke said.

"But where do you think they have Mom?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, but I think Mom needs us more…I can feel it," Luke replied.

"But we can't sense her, so how are we going to find her?" Leia asked.

"They've separated Mom and Dad, because they know the power and strength she gives him. So if Dad is on the bridge, then she's at the exact furthest point from him," Luke reasoned.

"And where exactly is that?" Jenna asked.

"Wherever the place that powers this entire base is," Luke replied. Leia smiled.

"The bowels of this structure or better known as the reactor, assuming this place runs on something like that," Leia said.

"Oh it does for sure. Dad said this thing has enough power to destroy an entire planet with one blast and Mom is being held at that power source…I'm sure of it," Luke said.

"I can feel it too…let's go," Jenna said, as they hurried off for the nearest lift they could find…


	8. Part 8 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in that has become known as the Forever Destined series, a universe where things did not go so horribly wrong for Anakin and Padme.

AN: Here's part 8! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Part 8/?

Theed. The Capital city of the Naboo. The city bustled with traffic and the normal sounds of city life, as the people carried on with their daily lives. A gust of strong wind blew past a little corner café and the quaint chimes hanging from the shingles clanged together. A waitress approached one of her tables and picked up a customer's cup, proceeding to refill it with hot caf. She happened to look up, as the breeze wafted through her hair. Her eyes suddenly became fixated on the sky and the cup fell from her hand, shattering on the ground.

"Hey!" the man cried out in annoyance, as he and his companion turned to see what had taken her attention. And they found it, as did the rest of the city. Speeder horns blared, as dozens of minor crashes occurred. People gawked at the sky in confusion, as the mysterious gray orb loomed in their planet's orbit. No one knew what it was, but it seemed obvious to everyone deduced that it was sinister. News of its appearance had likely already reached the palace and word would spread over the Holonet like wildfire.

* * *

Luke peeked around the corner and then ducked back into the crevice where he was hiding with his sisters.

"Man, this place is crawling with witch sisters and officers. Even if we do find where they have everyone else locked up or Mom, we're not going to get very far," Luke fretted.

"We need a diversion. If we can get to that lift, we can at least find Mom," Jenna said.

"Get us to that lift then," Leia said. She smirked.

"No problem," she replied, as she ignited her light saber and jumped out. Two of the officers stopped and stared blankly at her for a moment. They barely had time to cry out, before she cut them down.

"Get her!" one of the witches called.

"Not a chance," Jenna said, as she flipped over two of the male Dathomiri and cut down two females. Luke and Leia moved with her and came to a control panel. Luke opened it and found the lighting wire. He snapped it in half, killing the lights on that floor, leaving only minimal auxiliary power lighting the corridors.

"Nice big brother," Jenna said, as they cut down the rest of the people in their path. They reached the lift and looked at the controls.

"Here's the detention block," Leia pointed.

"We need to find Mom first," Luke replied.

"Look…engineering and operations are marked as these central levels," Jenna pointed to the set of distinct levels labeled in red.

"Authorized personnel only. Mom has to be one of those," Leia said. Luke nodded and pressed the button.

"Hang on Mom, we're coming," Luke said.

* * *

Rianna stormed into the control room and shoved her way through the officers that milled frantically about, as Roxanna followed her.

"What just happened up there?" she screamed, demanding to know about the chaos that has just occurred on one of the detention levels.

"We have surveillance feed before the lights were killed," one officer said nervously.

"Then play the footage, you moron!" she spat. He scrambled to the console and showed her the playback. The two witch sisters snarled.

"Skywalker's brats are loose," Roxanna hissed.

"And that's only three of them. That other boy and his little girlfriend are loose somewhere too," Rianna said.

"Draxun, get as many of your men as you can to that level and guard the rest of the prisoners. Roxanna and I will deal with these three," Rianna ordered.

"Since when do I take orders from you, witch?" the young Falleen prince spat. She was in his face faster than he could blink.

"If the other prisoners escape, Ysanne will be looking for someone to blame and I'll make sure it's you. Get moving, you green puss worm or I'll kill you without even touching you. My spells aren't just parlor tricks, you know. I've brought stronger men than you to their knees!" Rianna screamed.

"Fine, we'll do things your way for now. But don't think for a second that I'm scared of you, witch, because if they escape, I won't be the only one to endure the wrath of the Sith," Draxun spat, as he motioned to his men and they filed out.

"How do we find out where those other three brats went? They made it to the elevator," Roxanna stated. Rianna smirked.

"That's easy. They're doing what all good kids to," she said, pausing for a moment.

"They're going after Mommy," Rianna said, as she and her sister left.

Sifo-Dyas' Force spirit shimmered to life behind the still unnerved officer at the console and he smirked deviously, as his essence invaded the living host. The man's eyes suddenly went wide with fear and his body stiffened momentarily, before his eyes slowly changed to a Sithly yellow. Sifo-Dyas, now in possession of a new, easily malleable host, left without a word to the other officers and headed for the nearest life that would take him to his prize…

* * *

Jayden peaked out of the vent opening and saw that the corridor was clear. He took the cover off the opening and rolled out, until he was hanging right side up from the hatch. He dropped to his feet and then reached up for Natalie, as she put her legs through. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down gently. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, as feelings of love and unspoken passion passed between them in that instant.

"Come on, they should be in a cell just around the next corner," he said, as they hurried and rounded the corner. Natalie gasped, as they came to a stop. Prince Draxun and his Falleen soldiers stood in their way.

"Not so fast, lovers. You're going no further," Draxun spat. Jayden sunk into battle stance, guarding Natalie, as he saw the cell that was holding his grandfathers, Uncle, Queen Rayna, and the rest of her people.

"You're not going to stop me. Kendra and Boba Fett didn't stand in my way…and neither will you," Jayden growled. Draxun smirked evilly.

"That's what you think, brat," Draxun growled, as he produced a blaster. But it was no ordinary blaster and he fired twice. Two barbed, electrified spears were released and struck Jayden in the thigh and in his side. The voltage sent him writhing to the ground in agony, as Natalie screamed in terror. He fought and struggled to get control over the pain, but it was impossible, as he felt no relief from the electric attack.

"Jayden!" Natalie screamed and then cried out, as Draxun roughly pushed her down. She was going to crawl to Jayden, but she saw Dooku motion to her. She crawled to the cell and got to her feet.

"We'll help Jayden. We just need you to cut the power to the plasma bars," Dooku said. Natalie nodded and opened the panel.

"Cut the purple wire," he instructed. Natalie yanked it as hard as she could and the plasma bars disappeared. They escaped and put enough distance between themselves and the Ysalamir creatures. Their weapons, which had been confiscated by the Prince and his goons, were still with them. Three light sabers flew into the hands of Dooku, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. A Sentry blaster flew into Riley's hand, thanks to Qui-Gon. Draxun was forced to cease his attack on Jayden, as the three seasoned Jedi and one former mercenary cut down Draxun's goons in a matter of seconds, leaving only Draxun and two of his bodyguards.

"Surrender if you don't wish to perish," Dooku warned.

"I am the Prince of the Falleen and I would never surrender to the likes of you, Jedi scum," he spat, as he aimed the blaster at them. But Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were too quick and descended upon him and his bodyguards, swiftly cutting them down and ending it. They had brought the young, foolish Prince's short reign to an anti-climatic end. He would not be remembered like his predecessor and he was gone before he could cause true harm to the rest of his people. There could now be hope for the survivors of Falleen to see the truth behind who and what Xizor really was.

Obi-Wan and Riley knelt down beside Jayden. Riley held his shoulders, as Obi-Wan prepared to pull the barbs out of the wounds they had created.

"This is going to hurt," Obi-Wan warned. Jayden nodded and Obi-Wan proceeded to pull both speared devices out as quickly as possible. He cried out a bit, just as they saw Ferus, Serra, Shane, Kimberly, and Sav round the corner.

"Well, it looks like we're too late," Ferus said, as they spied the dead Falleen.

"No, you're just in time," Qui-Gon said, as Kimberly knelt down beside her little brother.

"Oh Jay…" she fretted, as she got out her bacta patches from her bag.

"I'll be fine," he assured her and Natalie, who sat beside him, looking very worried. Kimberly quickly applied the bacta patches.

"That should ease the pain and keep them from getting infected until we can properly dress the wounds," Kimberly said.

"Thanks sis," Jayden said, as his Uncle helped him up.

"Where are Luke, Leia, and Jenna?" Kimberly asked.

"We think they went to find your Mother and I think the witch sisters are onto them," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm going after them and Padme then," Riley decided.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and I will go after Anakin," Yan announced.

"I'm coming with you. Dad needs my help," Jayden said. Dooku looked at him, questioning whether that was a good idea or not.

"Please Grandfather. I need to do this…I need to help dad. He can't even feel Mom right now and I know it's affecting him in the battle," Jayden said. Yan nodded.

"All right, you'll come with us," Yan announced.

"What do you want us to do, Master?" Ferus asked.

"Go back to the docking bay and find a ship big enough for all of us," Yan said.

"Artoo is doing that as we speak," Ferus said.

"Good. Go get it ready and wait for us. I have a feeling things are going to go very bad very fast. Once they do, they'll send droids to try and destroy everything flyable in that docking bay. It will be up to you and Serra to keep them from destroying our means of escape," Yan said. Ferus nodded, knowing that they likely had the most important task.

"Jayden…" Natalie called, as he took her in his arms.

"Go with them Nat…I need to know that you're safe," he said. She nodded sadly, as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied. Shane took her hand and Kimberly put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be safe with us," Shane said. Jayden nodded.

"I know," he replied.

"We need to go," Qui-Gon said.

"May the Force be with you all," Serra said.

"And all of you," Yan replied, as they parted ways to tend to their separate missions.

* * *

Anakin's blade crashed against the crimson blade, belonging to the Sith. His mind still reeled from Palpatine's confessed resurrection. He killed these bastards, one after another, but they just seemed to keep coming back. There was a root to this problem that they likely were not seeing and he knew they needed to find it. The answer was likely in the diary of Sifo-Dyas or whoever had truly written it. But right now, he had to defeat the grandson of Palpatine, a young Sith who had been possessed by his own grandfather's evil spirit. And this time, he had to make sure Palpatine's evil spirit was vanquished from existence. It would be the only way to ensure he would never come back.

"You're slowing, Chosen One. Are you really so pathetic that you can't fight without your little bitch in the corner?" Palpatine goaded.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand how powerful and amazing my love for my wife is. You're incapable of love and that's why you'll be defeated," Anakin replied, as he pushed harder. He had to focus on his love for Padme, even though it was driving him insane not being able to feel her. Somehow he knew she was in pain though. Ysanne and her daughter were having her tortured and it was killing him that he couldn't go to her right now. But his kids wound find their Mother and save her. Adrenaline fueled Anakin's movements and the Sith cackled.

"Yes…there's that fire. Too bad it won't be enough to save you this time," Palpatine hissed, as he matched the Chosen One's attacks, blow for blow.

"You do realize that even if you defeat me, that you, your wife, your brats, and your family are never getting out of this alive. Ysanne is ensuring it," the Sith warned.

"Nothing is ever certain. I'll find a way to protect the people I love," Anakin assured him. Palpatine smirked evilly.

"We shall see," he hissed, as their battle continued at a feverish pace.

* * *

Padme , having passed out from the immense pain was dreaming. But then she realized that perhaps she was simply reliving memories of a life in the past, over a millennia ago, as Padmia became one with her again…

* * *

_Padmia kissed her husband with hungry passion, as he finally returned to her once again. War was agony for both of them, but him more so than her. She ached for him when he as away, but she at least had the comforts of their home in the palace. He had none of that on the battlefield, was always in constant danger, and she was not there to comfort him. A few tears slipped down her cheeks, as their lips parted and they panted air into their starved lungs. _

"_I've missed you so Padmia," he whispered. _

"_And I you, my sweet protector," she whispered back, as she cuddled against his broad, muscled chest and reveled in the way his strong arms now held her tightly. _

"_You're trembling, my angel. Tell me what wrong," he pleaded. She shook her head. _

"_Nothing my love…not any longer. You have returned safely to me and that makes me the happiest woman alive," she replied. _

"_It's that evil snake again, isn't it? That demon will never leave you alone until I destroy him once and for all!" Anakyn said, as his eyes darted angrily around them, probing the Force for any sign of the evil that haunted his beloved. He was the most formidable Sith enemy he had ever encountered, far more powerful than Paladine was, for his Mother's sister, the dark side, had spat out her own son before he destroyed her. And this dark son was obsessed with his beautiful wife and wanted her for his own. But Anakyn would never let the evil steal her from him. _

"_It's all right now, love. You're home and he does not dare show himself in your presence," she replied. _

"_Then I'll not leave your side again. My soldiers and the guardians can fight his war without me," he said. _

"_They need you. They cannot win without you," she said. _

"_They will have to. You're the most important thing to me. If he were to ever take you from me, I would be lost," Anakyn told her, as he kissed her passionately. _

"_Let's not think about any of that right now. We're together again at last and we should retire together so we may have a proper reunion," she said. He smiled and swept her into his arms, causing her to yelp in surprise. He spotted the leather bound book in her hand, as she often went few places without it these days. _

"_Still writing in your diary?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_Of course. It's important that I make an account of the events of our times. It will be important for my diary to be passed onto our children and then to their children, and so on. I want them to know about us and everything you've done to defeat evil. It may something they may need someday to combat their own dilemmas. I believe they also should know about the amazing love we share and that true love really does exist," she replied. He smiled. _

"_Well, I'm all for exploring our amazing love, particularly in the physical form tonight," he said with a smirk. Padmia agreed and felt a shiver of excitement ripple through her body. _

* * *

Padme jerked awake and to the world of pain that was currently her reality.

"Anakin…" she whimpered, as the Ysalamir creatures screeched angrily. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks again, as she realized that Anakin must still be fighting the Sith. Something was wrong, even though she was cut off from him, she could still feel that something wasn't right. They needed each other and they were being kept apart. She glared with watery brown eyes at the creatures that were creating the impenetrable Force bubble around her. She closed her eyes and cried again, feeling more helpless and alone that she had felt in over twenty years.

"MOM!" she heard voices call. Her head shot up and through bleary, tear filled eyes. Her children. Three of her sweet, beautiful children had found her and she cried in relief.

"Luke…" she cried weakly.

"Hang on Mom!" he called, as he pressed a button on the control panel to extend the bridge, but found that it had been purposely shorted out.

"Damn…all right, you two see if you can get the bridge to extend. I can get over there, but I'll need the bridge to get back with her," Luke said, as he closed his eyes and centered the Force around his feet. Once he was ready, he leapt into the air and sailed over the abyss where his feet landed soundly on the platform on the other side. He raised his hand and found that the Force was being repelled.

"Jenna…get rid of these creatures!" Luke called. Jenna raised her hand and snapped the cables that suspended the caged creatures. They fell to their deaths, but Force bubble disappeared. Padme's eyes snapped open, as she felt her connection with Anakin reestablish. Luke put his arm around his Mother's waist, before cutting the chains that suspended her. She fell limply into her son's arms and he gently lay her down on the platform.

"Mom…just hang on. We're going to get you out of here and we'll find Kimberly," Luke promised, as he observed the wounds on her wrists. He didn't like the idea of trying to move her with such serious cuts, for they already looked like they were getting infected. He removed his cloak and starting tearing strips off it. As gently as he could, he wrapped the cloth around her wrists and tied the makeshift bandages securely. Padme moaned in pain and Luke gently elevated her head.

"It's going to be okay, Mom," he assured her.

"Jenna…how are you coming with the bridge?" he called, as he watched his little sister work on the panel. She had taken a small fusing tool from her utility belt and was currently repairing the wires.

"I've almost got it!" Jenna called, as the door opened behind them. Leia ignited her light saber, as an officer walked through.

"Stop right there!" Leia called. The Officer simply smirked and drew a blaster. But his eyes surprised them. His eyes bled a sharp yellow and Leia instantly knew what was going on.

"Sifo-Dyas…" she uttered in disbelief.

"Very good, young one. Now stand down and I won't have to hurt either of you. I'm afraid your brother will not be so lucky!" Sifo-Dyas roared, as he used the Force to carry himself over the gap and toward Luke and Padme.

"Luke…it's Sifo-Dyas! He's stolen another body!" Leia cried, warning her twin. Luke stood in front of his Mother and ignited his light saber, as the Sith toppled him to the platform and they went rolling toward the edge.

"Luke…" Padme said weakly.

Sifo-Dyas pinned Luke down and wrapped his hands around the youth's neck. Luke gasped for air and bent his knees, so he could put his feet on the other man's stomach. And with a hard kick, he shoved Sifo-Dyas off, before climbing to his feet.

"I'll never let you take our Mom from us," Luke said, as he panted air into his lungs.

"You won't stop me…no one will stop me time! And ultimate power will be mine!" Sifo-Dyas ranted, as Luke saw the bridge extend behind him and his Grandpa Riley run across it. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened, as he whipped around and saw Riley kneel beside Padme. The former mercenary pulled out his Sentry blaster and flipped the switch, setting it to kill.

"NO!" he screamed in rage.

"Sorry, you body snatching bastard, but you're not getting your filthy claws on my little girl. And you may be a mighty Sith Lord, but that body you stole is very much human," Riley growled, as he fired five shots.

"NOOOOO!" Sifo-Dyas screamed in rage, as the human body he had possessed was blown apart into pieces, thanks to the close range and amazing magnified power of the Sentry weapon. The body parts fell into the abyss and Sifo-Dyas' angry disembodied spirit floated before them.

"You'll pay for that Zander! I will make you and these brats suffer! And Padme will be mine! Mark my words!" he screamed, as he disappeared.

"Daddy?" Padme asked weakly .

"It's okay sweetness, I've got you," Riley said, as he lifted her into his arms.

"We need to get her to Kimberly," Riley said. Luke nodded, as they crossed the bridge.

"Kimberly's in the docking bay," Leia said, as they made it to the lift.

"Good, but be prepared. We'll probably have company along the way," he said, as he looked at his daughter.

"Ani…" she whimpered and Riley looked worried.

"Don't worry, her connection with Dad isn't being blocked anymore. She'll be okay," Luke promised. Riley nodded.

"Just the same, I'll feel better when we get some bacta on these wounds," Riley said, livid that the Sith witch had done this to his little girl. Kendra was lucky Jayden had killed her, for Riley would have made it a much slower, more agonizing demise. The lift opened on the docking bay level, but they were stopped in their tracks by Rianna, Roxanna, their sisters, and their male subjects.

"If you think you're going to escape, then you are sadly mistaken," Rianna hissed.

* * *

Dooku and the others found their way to the bridge where Anakin battled the Sith. But they found Ysanne in their way.

"You will not interfere," she hissed, as they ignited their light sabers.

"You're not stopping me from helping my father!" Jayden cried, as he advanced on her.

"Jayden….no!" Yan cried, as Force lightning slammed into his great grandson and threw him into the wall. The three seasoned Jedi readied their weapons to combat the female Sith Lord. The battle was far from over…


	9. Part 9 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in that has become known as the Forever Destined series, a universe where things did not go so horribly wrong for Anakin and Padme.

AN: Here's part 9! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Part 9/?

Riley clutched Padme's limp form close and glared daggers at the witch sisters.

"You better move out of the way if you know what's good for you," Riley growled. He was in no mood for this, for Padme desperately needed medical attention.

"You're the one that better watch yourself, scoundrel or you and your pretty daughter are dead," Rianna threatened.

"You're stupider than you look if you believe that," Jenna said, as she ignited her light saber.

"Jenna's right," Leia added, as she ignited hers.

"Because everyone that has threatened or hurt our Mother today is dead or soon will be," Luke continued, as he joined his sisters by igniting his blade.

"You stupid brats are no match for our spells," Roxanna snarled.

"We'll see if you still say that in five minutes," Jenna called, as she howled in battle cry. Roxanna screamed, as the young girl threw all her weight into her and toppled her to the ground. Riley drew his Sentry blaster and pointed it at Rianna.

"Jenna's gonna rip her head off so if you and your sis want to live, then you'll surrender," Riley said, trying to reason with her.

"Surrender this," Rianna hissed, as she created a lightning spell and hurled it at the twins. Luke and Leia caught the attack with their blades and struggled in a deadlock with the evil witch. Jenna wrestled with Roxanna, who had managed to knock her light saber out of her hand.

"I'm going to kill you, you little brat!" Roxanna screamed psychotically. Jenna cried out, as Roxanna kicked her feet into her chest and knocked her onto her back. The red haired witch was on her in an instant and wrapped her hands around Jenna's slender neck.

"Die…" Roxanna hissed, as she squeezed. Jenna used the Force and her light saber flew into her hand. She ignited it and the blade extended right through her chest. Her eyes went wide and she went stiff. Jenna threw her off, extracting the blade, as she took her final breath.

"Roxanna…you killed my sister!" Rianna screamed, as she intensified the attack. Jenna joined her siblings and took some of the pressure off their blades with her own. Riley looked down at Padme and heard her whimper in pain. He clenched his teeth, his jaw lined with determination, as he raised his blaster. With expert precision and aim, he pumped three blaster bolts into the evil witch, whose rage had blinded her. Her spell died instantly, as she did and her body thudded to the ground. Luke, Leia, and Jenna extinguished their blades.

"Come on, we need to get your Mom to Kimberly," Riley said, as they continued on their way.

* * *

While Anakin battled the young, reincarnated Palpatine, Yan, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan battled the elder Sith that was proving she was no slouch when it came to light saber combat. Ysanne thrust her light saber up in a vicious uppercut, knocking Obi-Wan back and then brought it down on Qui-Gon. Father and son double teamed her, but as it was well know, a Sith never fought fairly. Suddenly, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were holding their throats, as she Force choked them. She tossed them away, slamming Qui-Gon hard into the far wall and throwing Obi-Wan into the comm console. He hit it hard and rolled onto the floor. Neither got back up, leaving the aging Count to face her alone.

"He's not going to win this one," Ysanne taunted, referring to Anakin, as their blades deadlocked.

"You are foolish to think that, since you know what he is capable of," Yan replied. Ysanne only smirked, further unnerving the Count.

"I'm no fool. I know that he will defeat my grandson, especially now that his bond with his meddlesome wench has been restored. I knew it would likely be the outcome all along. That's why I devised a fail safe to ensure not only the demise of you entire family, but Naboo as well…even if it means my own death as well," Ysanne taunted. Yan frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Yan demanded. Ysanne grinned evilly like a Nexu.

"I knew her meddlesome scoundrel of a father and her brats would rescue her, so the moment they freed her, it tripped a sensor on the reactor…and initiated the self destruct sequence. It was tripped twenty-three minutes ago and only thirty-seven minutes remain. Even if you somehow manage to get them off in time, the Death Star is too close to Naboo. It will be destroyed in the blast! And once there are no more Skywalkers…evil will reign! The Jedi will be doomed without the Chosen One and the Republic will crumble! Even if I die today…I've already won!" Ysanne cackled. Yan was stunned…but he also knew exactly what had to be done in order to save his entire family and Naboo.

"_Obi-Wan…Qui-Gon…wake up…WAKE UP NOW!" _he called to them silently through the Force.

* * *

Ferus and Serra cut down more droids, as they came to the entrance of the docking bay. Suddenly, the structure shuddered slightly and they stopped to look up.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's Anakin's powers. They're erupting. They must have rescued Padme," Serra replied. As she said that, they rounded the corner.

"We were getting worried," Ferus said.

"A couple of those witches slowed us down, but they won't be bothering us again," Riley said.

"Let's get her to Kimberly," Serra said, as they took her onto the ship where Kimberly was waiting with Shane, Marcus, Queen Rayna, Callista, and Sav. Padme whimpered, as she was gently placed on the med table.

"Oh Mom…" Kimberly said, as she started examining her injuries.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Riley asked. Kimberly nodded.

"I just need to put her in a healing trance first. Then I'll be able to proceed with treating her injuries," she said, as she put her hand on Padme's forehead. She stilled and began the process. As Kimberly began treating her Mother's wounds, the healing trance caused another vision in Padme's subconscious, but this one was very different from the previous ones…

* * *

_Padme's vision_

_Padme looked around and recognized her setting immediately. She was outside her Grandmother Winama's old mansion in Theed. She looked down at her hands, noticing they were transparent, like she wasn't really there. She was only seeing what the Force wanted her to see. Compelled to follow its lead, she went inside the house, finding the decorations and furnishings different from how she remembered. She walked into the family room and saw an elderly woman sitting by the fire with a young girl, probably no older than fourteen. And then she recognized the woman from holos she had seen in her family history album. She was her great great Grandmother, Penelope Winama and the girl was undoubtedly her young Grandmother, Leia Winama. _

_Padme was a little confused. Why was the Force showing her this? Usually her visions were actually Padmia's memories, but seeing this was like she was seeing one of her Grandmother's memories. And if that was true, then there had to be a very good reason. And she was about to find out what that was. _

"_Come here and sit down Leia," the old woman called. Padme was struck by how much her grandmother resembled herself as a young woman and she listened intently. _

"_What it is Grandmother?" Leia asked. _

"_There is something of great importance that I need to give to you. It has been passed down in our family for generations," Penelope said, as she pulled a very old looking leather bound journal from the drawer next to her and handed it to her granddaughter. Padme gasped. _

"_What is this?" Leia asked, as she opened in, finding it to be in the ancient language of her people, a language that only a few dozen people still knew._

"_It is the diary of our ancestor. Her name was Padmia and she was the first Queen of Naboo. I want you to read it and know this story well. And someday, you will pass it along to your granddaughter, such is the tradition in our family," Penelope instructed. _

"_What is the story about?" Leia asked. Penelope smiled. _

"_That is something you must find out for yourself," she replied. _

"_But…I don't even know the ancient script that well," Leia said. _

"_Then you must continue to study it. I know it is a difficult language to decipher, almost like codes more than words. But believe me when I say, once you read the history, I think you'll agree that the work was well worth it," Penelope said. Leia nodded and took her words to heart, vowing to follow her grandmother's wishes._

* * *

Padme whimpered, as she started to come around.

"It's okay Mom…just lay still. You're going to be fine," she heard her middle daughter's voice tell her.

"Anakin…" she whispered, as she fell back into the healing trance.

"Why did she wake up?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, but she'll be fine Grandpa, I promise," Kimberly said. Riley nodded and sat beside his daughter, holding her hand, as Kimberly continued to assess her injuries and treat them.

* * *

Anakin matched the Sith Lord blow for blow with renewed strength and adrenaline. He hadn't been doing so well about twenty minutes ago. But now that his bond with Padme was re-established, he could draw more on his mystical powers again. While his beloved angel could become his greatest weakness, which had just been proven, she was by far his greatest strength, as well. And Palpatine's new puppet was about to find that out.

"So you've got your second wind. It doesn't matter, you know. I will still defeat you and then I'll reign supreme," Palpatine taunted through the visage of his twisted Grandson.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with or how much trouble you're really in," Anakin taunted back. Palpatine snarled, as their blades met in a series of strikes and parries that were so fast, Jayden, who was looking on, almost couldn't see them. Anakin knew that the Sith plan to cut him off from Padme was to make sure he couldn't call on his enhanced powers. And for the most part, during that time, they had been right. He knew that he could have still called on his powers, but with his bond with Padme being blocked, he had felt drained and sluggish, bogged down by his worry for her safety. His powers were still available to him and always were, for they were a part of him. But they were at their strongest and best when her heart was touching his and her light was filling him up. It was by far the most mystical of bonds there ever was and incomprehensible to most. And this Sith was about to find out why all the evil beings had never stood a chance against him and why the same would be true for him as well.

* * *

Obi-Wan groaned and slowly struggled to get his bearings. The right side of his face tingled, having made contact with the console during his trip to the floor. Qui-Gon helped him up and they looked on, as Yan battled Ysanne.

"_Listen to me carefully, both of you," _Yan said silently to them through the Force.

"_Ysanne as triggered the self destruct sequence and we only have thirty-three minutes left. She knows she's beaten, but she plans on having the last laugh by trapping us here and destroying Naboo in the blast. Anakin is close to finishing off Palpatine. I want you to move this space station far enough away from Naboo, get Anakin and Jayden, and get to the docking bay," _Yan instructed.

"_Father…what about you?" Qui-Gon asked. _

"_Once I'm finished with Ysanne, I'll be right behind you," he replied_. They nodded and went to the main console on a platform, just above the main bridge where Anakin fought Palpatine below. Yan and Ysanne remained engaged in their duel in the adjoining control room.

"Now, to find a place to take us," Obi-Wan said, as they consulted the star map.

"Here," Qui-Gon pointed.

"It's only half a parsec south and in completely open space," Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan input the coordinates and engaged hyperspace. Now, they just needed to get Anakin, Jayden, Yan, and themselves to the docking bay in the next twenty minutes.

* * *

Ysanne dueled furiously with the elder Jedi Grand Master. She happened to look out one of the view windows as she turned and noticed the stars streaking by. She then noticed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at the console and snarled.

"NO…you meddlesome fools!" she screamed, as she prepared to unleash Force lightning on them. But Yan anticipated this and used the Force to close the control room door. The Force lightning hit the door and fried the panel, locking them in.

"You fool…we're trapped now!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he replied knowingly.

"You'll pay for this!" she screamed, as she attacked and their duel continued.

* * *

Anakin's eyes flashed with gold fire, as he drew on his maximum powers.

"You never truly had a chance and that's because you're pure evil. And as long as your kind exists, I or someone like me will be there to stop you," Anakin said, as his blazing white blade now pulsed with gold tendrils of fire. Palpatine's eyes bled with yellow fury and he roared angrily, bringing his blade down on Anakin, but his crystal shattered upon contact and he gaped in horror.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed in rage, as he unleashed Force lightning in massive proportions, as a last ditch effort. The eruption of lightning blew Jayden back and he took cover behind one of the consoles. Anakin's blade absorbed the lightning and sent it back at him, along with his golden fire. The Sith slammed back into the view window, now flailing in agony and engulfed by golden flames. The view window cracked and broke open. He screamed, as he was sucked out into the black death of space. The open view window blew a violent vortex like wind through the bridge. Jayden pulled himself up on the console and activated the blast window, shutting the wind of space out.

Palpatine's pawn was dead and it was for good this time. Anakin would see to that. Twenty years of Sith planning and genetic engineering to resurrect the great Lord Sidious had been a waste and the galaxy had the Chosen One to thank for saving it from certain destruction.

"You did it and Mom is okay too, I can feel it!" Jayden said. Anakin patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah and it's time for us to get out of here," Anakin said.

"More than you know," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"We managed to move the Death Star a safe distance from Naboo, for Ysanne activated the self destruct sequence as soon as Riley and the children rescued Padme, because she knew it would be all over then. She planned to take Naboo out along with the rest of us, including herself," Qui-Gon said.

"We only have about twenty minutes to get off this bloody contraption and it will take us ten to get to the docking bay," Obi-Wan added. Anakin nodded.

"Let's get Grandfather, finish Ysanne off and get out of here then," Anakin said, as they went to the control room and he pressed the door opener. But the door didn't open. Anakin pounded on it and called through it.

"Grandfather!" Anakin called.

"It won't open!" Jayden cried.

"Oh yes it will," Anakin said, as he thrust his blade through the door. Jayden, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined, as they all worked as quickly as possible to melt through the door.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Ysanne was slowly gaining the upper hand and Yan was slowing. But he had long prepared for this day and knew what the outcome would be. He had prepared for this day for years and had made sure his family would be well taken care of. He knew they would grieve for him, but this was his destiny.

"You're slowing down, old man," Ysanne sneered.

"Then strike me down and I shall become more powerful than you can imagine," Yan replied cryptically.

"I'll be glad to, though all you'll become then is a distant memory," Ysanne hissed, as she parried his blade. She saw Anakin break down the rest of the melted door and smirked evilly, preparing to strike the Count down.

"They'll never make it in time now, not when I'm still standing in their way," Ysanne sneered.

"Not if I take us both out of the equation," he retorted. Ignoring his cryptic statement, as she swung her blade around and right before their eyes, Yan withdrew his weapon, holding it straight up and down. She swiped her crimson blade straight through him and as he died, he vanished into the Force, leaving only his cloak and weapon behind, as they fell harmlessly to the floor.

"NO!" they all exclaimed. Qui-Gon ignited his blade and descended upon Ysanne. She never saw him coming, as he slew her with a clean swipe of his blade and avenged his father in one fell swoop. Ysanne's head rolled to the floor, disconnected from her body, which also fell to the floor.

"Grandfather…" Anakin said, as he fell to his knees. Obi-Wan knelt beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go now," he said, even as tears welled in all their eyes.

"_Obi-Wan is right…you all must go now. There is not a minute to lose,"_ Yan's voice called to them from the realm of the Force.

"Father…" Qui-Gon sobbed.

"_Go my son. Everything falls to you now. In my place, you are the patriarch of our family and they are in good hands with you. But you must get everyone off the Death Star now or you will all be lost," _Yan instructed.

"He's right. This whole place is going to up soon," Obi-Wan said, as they stood up.

"Let's go," Qui-Gon said, as he took his father's abandoned weapon and clipped it to his belt. They left quickly for the lift without another word. Their grieving was temporarily on hold, as they hurried to join their loved ones and escape the doomed space station.

* * *

Padme whimpered and her eyes fluttered open.

"Anakin…" she called, as she looked around, trying to focus her vision.

"I'm here sweetness and Anakin is on his way," Riley said, as he helped her slowly sit up.

"Easy honey," he warned. Padme saw four of her children wiping tears from their cheeks.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We lost Yan, sweetness. The kids felt it through the Force," Riley explained. Padme gasped and started to get up.

"Easy baby girl," he said, as he helped her up. Padme moved to the bench and sat between her girls, as she began comforting her kids and cried with them. She could only imagine how hurt her husband was, as well as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. As she thought that, she saw the three of them and her youngest son burst hurriedly onto the ship.

"Everyone strap in. This place is going to explode in just a few minutes. Luke, let's go," Anakin said, as he headed for the cockpit. Luke scrubbed his face with his sleeve and followed his Father to the cockpit.

They all strapped in and Anakin maneuvered the ship away and only moments after he engaged hyperspace, the Death Star exploded in a brilliant array of fire. Anakin brought the ship out of hyperspace, just a few minutes later, and started the descent to Naboo. They would land and go straight to the Marina, ignoring the Holonet that was probably waiting for them, and head for the Lake Country. There, the grieving process would begin. As a family, the next few days would be spent grieving. They would call for the rest of their family on Coruscant and have them come to Naboo. Elana would be crushed by the news and there was much to be done despite their grief. Yan Dooku had died a hero and he would be honored with a proper funeral ceremony and tribute to his life. And then, there was the matter of his last Will and Testament, which he had always expressed was to be read to his loved ones upon his death. They would grieve, but they would honor his passing and then begin the healing on many levels.


	10. Part 10 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in that has become known as the Forever Destined series, a universe where things did not go so horribly wrong for Anakin and Padme.

AN: Here's part 10! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Part 10/?

Qui-Gon waited somberly on the dock, as the ferry slowly made its way there with the people he was waiting for. It had been just a little over twenty-four hours since they had arrived home at Varykino and since the death of his father. He regrettably had to tell his mother the devastating news over the holocom, for the people of Naboo and the galaxy had demanded to know what had happened to the massive Sith space station that had suddenly just disappeared. So, Anakin had taken Padme into Theed this morning to make a statement to the galaxy and announce the tragic death of the patriarch of their family. They had then received the ship from Coruscant that carried Elana, Sola, Ryoo, Lando, Will, The Windu family, Luminara, and Master Yoda. Pooja and Adam were also on the ferry, for as Queen, she had announced she would take a short leave of bereavement to be with her family. Now that they would all be together, the reading of Yan's final Will and Testament would be read to them by Luminara this evening after evening meal in Yan's honor. After his final wishes were read, they would commence with a funeral pyre the following day. Then later, they would honor him again on Serenno, after his successor, whom would be announced to them during the reading of his final wishes, was revealed to the people of Serenno.

Padme's address to the galaxy had been a fierce denouncement toward the Sith and all those who associate with them, once again proving what an incredible speaker she was. She had then honored and praised their fallen loved one. The Holonet was playing her speech over and over again, a buzz with everything they had just learned.

"_Just a few hours ago, a large space station appeared in Naboo space, frightening many people. It was indeed a sinister object, as many suspected, and constructed at the orders of the Sith Lord known simply as Iceheart or Ysanne Isard. I am here to assure everyone that this massive, deadly space station has been destroyed. Iceheart, her evil daughter, her evil grandson, the bounty hunter known as Boba Fett, and the evil Dathomiri witch sisters who have caused uprising on Dathomir for years, have all been killed. Our victory again is thanks to the combined efforts of the Jedi, as they have once again saved Naboo and the galaxy from certain destruction and saved millions of innocent lives," Padme said, pausing for a moment._

"_Unfortunately, this victory did not come without a price. Count Yan Dooku of Serenno made the ultimate and most noble sacrifice for his family. It is because of him that our family and friends escaped the ordeal with our lives. He gave his own life so that his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and friends could escape and live. The galaxy has lost a true hero today and we have lost a dear member of our family. But his sacrifice will be honored and his life celebrated. The selfless acts and heroic life of Count Dooku will never be forgotten,"_

Qui-Gon had thought it was as perfect a tribute as anyone could give and knew his mother would agree. Padme loved Yan like he was her own grandfather and knew his father had felt the same about the woman who was the center of Anakin's life. He was sad…they all were, but he had already felt his father's presence around them. Though he had yet to show himself, he knew it wouldn't be long until he appeared to them in the form a Force ghost and that his guidance would still play a prevalent role in their lives, for they would still look to him and the Force for answers when they needed them.

But now, Qui-Gon was the patriarch of the family and his father had some mighty big shoes to fill. He would do his best to make his father proud and take care of his loved ones.

The ferry arrived and Anakin stepped off, holding his hand out. Elana stepped off first and Qui-Gon embraced her tightly, as she started to cry. Shmi hugged him next, smoothing her hand soothingly along his back.

"Oh darling…" she whispered to him. He held his love tightly, before forcing himself to pull apart. Shmi and Qui-Gon then helped a grieving Elana into the house, as the rest of their passengers disembarked. Master Yoda seemed as sad as they had ever seen him, for he had lost a dear friend and former padawan. The Windu family and Master Luminara were somber as well and they followed everyone into the house. Padme stepped off last and welcomed her husband's embrace.

"How are you holding up, my love?" Padme asked, as she held him tightly.

"I'm okay, as long as I have you and our family around us. Us all being together like this was something he truly loved, you know," Anakin mentioned. Padme nodded with a smile.

"He's looking after us all too and he's still here for us, albeit in a different way," Padme replied. Anakin nodded.

"I know," he replied, as they followed everyone inside. They hadn't had a chance to discuss anything that had happened on the Death Star yet, but they soon would.

* * *

Queen Rayna brushed her long brunette hair, as she started to finish getting dressed for dinner. She had been invited to the evening meal that was honoring Count Dooku, but she felt out of place in attending. But her gracious hosts had insisted that she and even Callista attend.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" Callista asked. Rayna nodded and looked to her most trusted advisor.

"I am, but you look unwell," Rayna mentioned.

"I'm fine. I think I just need a good night's sleep. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning," Callista lied, as they left the lavish quarters that had been provided for them in the Skywalker family lake house.

* * *

Padme came back into the kitchen and saw Sola and Shmi finishing dinner, which was almost ready.

"How are you holding up, baby sister?" Sola asked.

"As well as any of us, I suppose. I always knew a day like this would come, but it doesn't make it any easier," Padme replied.

"I know what you mean. The kids are all devastated. They loved their great grandpa so much," Sola said.

"We all loved him and that's what this dinner is for. There was nothing Yan loved more than when we all got together and sat down for evening meal together," Shmi mentioned. Padme and Sola smiled, as they helped her carry the food into the dining room.

Qui-Gon stared at his Father's chair, which was situated at the head of the table. He was now expected to sit there and was very unsure about it.

"He would want you to sit there now, you know," Elana told her son. Qui-Gon swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know…I just hope I can be the leader this family needs," he replied.

"You already are my son and your Father was always so proud of you," Elana assured him. Qui-Gon took his place at the head of the table with his Mother on one side and his wife on the other. His two handsome sons took the seats next to them, along with their lovely wives, their children, and finally their friends and guests, with Master Yoda at the other end of the table. Together, they gathered and ate in honor of their fallen loved one in prelude to the reading of Yan's final wishes.

* * *

The fire crackled and popped, as they all gathered in the family room where Luminara waited to begin the reading of Yan's last Will and Testament. They gathered around to hear the reading, all somewhat curious as to Yan's final words to them. He was a man that was always prepared and planned for everything, so it was no surprise that he had everything taken care of for when this day came.

"First of all, I just want to tell you all how sorry I am for this great loss, for not only is it a loss for this family, but for the Jedi and all people that are good in the galaxy," Luminara said solemnly.

"A great friend and powerful Jedi, he was. But his family, his most important and greatest accomplishment, he considered it to be," Yoda added. They shared a moment of silent remembrance, before Luminara commenced with the reading.

"My dearest family and friends, if this document is being read, then it means I am gone and this is my last Will and Testament to be read only in the presence of the people I love and close friends," Luminara began.

"My dear, precious wife Elana, I know that you must be sad, but know that I will always be in your heart," Luminara read. Elana let out a loud sob, as she was already crying. Shmi and Qui-Gon held her close between them, trying their best to console her.

"You were the light of my life and I became a good man, because of your love. We created a beautiful family together and I considered myself the richest man in the galaxy, not because of my extensive wealth, but because of the family we created. It is not often that one with such good fortune is able to do good with money, for it is something that easily corrupts a person. But with you by my side, we did what we could for the less fortune and those who needed our help most. Our contributions to those charities closest to our hearts will continue and I know you will forge on to do many great things for the people of the galaxy. But you my darling will also be well taken care of, as will all we love. Our personal wealth will ensure you live very comfortably for the rest of your days. Our son Qui-Gon, our grandsons, Obi-Wan and Anakin, their wives, Sola and Padme, and our great grandchildren, Ryoo, Pooja, Will, Luke, Leia, Kimberly, Jayden, and Jenna will be taken care of as well, for I have bequeathed a trust fund to each of them to ensure their future financial stability. My belongings are to be divided among my loved ones as they see fit. I know them and they are less concerned with material things and more interested in knowledge.

To my son Qui-Gon, I leave the enclosed hologram. This hologram contains my knowledge of the most sensitive information concerning the Jedi Order and our family. The information must only be viewed by you, as you now must fill my place as a Grand Master of the Order alongside Master Yoda, assuming my old Master has outlived me. Take great care with the secrets of the Jedi, for they will not only see to protection of the Order, but our beloved family as well," Luminara paused for a moment and then continued on.

"I can't tell you how proud of each and everyone of you I am. My son Qui-Gon, you changed my life for the better when I found you as an infant and your Mother and I adopted you. The lure of power was great in my young years, but your Mother's love and you helped remind me that only living a life in the light would truly make me happy. Only family gave me everything. And when you gave me two grandsons, I knew that all the more. Obi-Wan and Anakin, you have both made me very proud and nothing gave me greater joy than to watch you grow into fine young men, powerful Jedi, and eventually loving and devoted husbands to your wives. I knew you were both special from the moment you were both born. Obi-Wan, you are a very gifted negotiator, something you most certainly inherited from your Grandmother. Your skills perfectly compliment your brother's and while he is the Chosen One, he will always need you fighting by his side.

Anakin, I know you are not fond of being shouldered with the titles and mantras, such as the Chosen One, but it is who you are and I have known this since you were a very small child. I couldn't be more proud, as you have saved the galaxy from unimaginable evil countless times and I know you will continue to do so," Luminara continued, as she paused for a moment.

"Sola and Padme, there isn't another pair of sisters that could be more perfect for this pair of brothers than the two of you. I know that you will take care of them and the children. And Padme, I know you at times doubt your significance, but you must not. I know that the Force sometimes chooses to reveal things to you through visions and dreams. Do not fear what you are shown, but rather use the knowledge imparted to you," she continued. Anakin glanced at Padme and their eyes spoke wordlessly. They would have a chance soon to talk about her recent visions and what they could mean. Somehow, Yan already knew she was seeing these memories in her dreams.

"To each of my great grandchildren, I love you all and each one of you was a blessing from the Force. You are all exceptionally talented and will go on to do great things.

Ryoo, you have become a powerful Jedi Knight, yet a diligent student in many areas of academia. Pooja, like your Aunt, you became one of Naboo's greatest rulers and I know you will continue to help a great many people. Luke, you will soon enter your trials and there is no doubt in my mind that you will succeed. You are an exceptional pilot and an exceptional young man that will one day be a leader of the Order. Leia, you are a gifted Jedi, but your true prowess lies in the political arena, like your Mother. I know you will follow in her footsteps and become a great legislator one day. Kimberly, your empathy has astounded me since you were just a small child and seeing you find your true calling as a healer warmed my heart, for I knew you would go on to save countless lives with your skills. Jayden, I know at times it is not easy being compared to your Father, but you must know that you have every bit the potential that he has. You will follow him and love will light your way, as you stand on the front lines and protect this galaxy in the darkest of hours. And finally my dear Jenna, I know how difficult it has been for you to cope with having such unique powers, but like your brother, you will stand by his side as the first line of defense. I do not fear for the future of the galaxy with you at the front defending it. You are a warrior, but also a beautiful young woman, much more like your Mother than you realize," Luminara said, as she watched the tears roll down their young cheeks, before she began the final paragraph.

"With my goodbyes finished, there is just one more order of business. Upon my death, there must be a successor named that can continue after your Grandmother passes. Each and everyone of my great grandchildren would be an exceptional choice, but I made my decision based on who I believed would be best able to balance the life of Serenno's leader and that of a Jedi as well. While you are all more than qualified, I believe Ryoo will make an exceptional Countess of Serenno, as she will be the balance between legislator and Jedi. Ryoo, I know this will seem like a huge undertaking at first, but your Grandmother knows of my decision and you will learn well from her.

I hope you all know how much I loved each and everyone of you and even though I am saying goodbye, I leave you knowing that you will all be taken care of. And we all know that through the Will of the Force, this will not be goodbye forever," Luminara concluded, as she looked around at the crying family members. Graciously, she, Master Yoda, The Olin family and the Windu family left to allow them all a few minutes to console each other and gather their thoughts.

* * *

After spending a few moments together as a family to reflect on everything, they had decided to all retire for the night. The day had been emotionally exhausting and the ordeal before that had been physically exhausting. Tomorrow, they would honor Yan with a funeral pyre at the palace, but for tonight, they would rest and take comfort in one another.

Padme came out of the fresher in a long silky white nightgown and sat down at her vanity, where she proceeded to brush her hair. Anakin dressed for bed too in a pair of black sleep pants, before he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging gently.

"Mmm…that feels so good," she told him.

"How are your arms feeling?" he asked. He had been livid when he had found out that evil Sith witch had suspended her by her arms for hours. Kimberly also said that her muscles had been stretched and she had some torn tendons. But their daughter, being the gifted healer that she was, had repaired the serious damage when Padme was in her healing trance.

"Better than yesterday. Still sore, but it doesn't hurt as bad to use my arms in normal functions anymore," Padme replied, as she stood up. He examined her bandaged wrists, which had been cut quite deeply and she watched the fire in his eyes.

"I'm fine, my love," she assured him.

"Kendra is just lucky that Jayden took her out. I probably would have made it a much slower, more painful demise," he replied darkly. She attempted to take his mind off her injuries and kissed him tenderly. He responded eagerly and tilted his head, so he could kiss her more deeply. The familiar, constant passion between them swelled, as their lips danced over each other's for several moments.

"Do you feel like talking?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I think we should, especially since it seems that Grandfather knew I was going to be shown things by the Force, even before I did," Padme replied, as he sat down on the cushioned window indent that rested by the large panoramic window in their bedroom at Varykino. He pulled her into his arms and she sat close beside him, relishing the feeling of being in his strong arms and his warm body against her own.

"So you did have visions?" Anakin asked. She nodded, as she shifted so she could look at him.

"While I was captive in the reactor chamber, I was in a lot of pain and I blacked out a few times. And while I was unconscious, I had the first vision…or memory perhaps," Padme said.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I was seeing through Padmia's eyes in this one and in the vision, she was welcoming Anakyn home from the war. Their reunion was happy, though bittersweet, because they knew it would be short-lived. Padmia was so happy to have her husband home, but the fear could be seen in her eyes. Something was stalking her and it made Anakyn very angry that he couldn't stay with her and protect her," Padme explained.

"Something or someone was stalking her?" he asked, finding the parallel. She nodded.

"Like Sifo-Dyas is stalking you," he bit out, as he cursed the depraved Sith Lord that refused to leave his angel alone.

"I should have been there. He almost took you. He could have had you and escaped with you while I was fighting," Anakin said. If it hadn't made him angry enough that she had been tortured by Kendra, he had nearly exploded with rage when he had learned the Sifo-Dyas had stolen some random soldier's body and attempted to abscond with her.

"You were exactly where you needed to be. I won't let you blame yourself," she insisted.

"My place is at your side, protecting you and he's not going to get that close to taking you again. I can't let him," Anakin replied.

"And you won't. I have complete faith in you and our love. It will not fail us," she told him. He nodded, allowing her to continue.

"But the most shocking part of the vision was what I learned from Padmia herself," Padme continued.

"What was it?" he asked.

"In her hands was a leather bound diary that looked identical to the one Shane is trying to translate. Anakyn asked her if she was still writing in her diary and she told him that she was making an account of the history of their time, as well as telling the story of their love, so it could be passed down over the generations to their decedents. She insisted that it could help them in the future," Padme said, as she looked at her husband and he let her words sink in for a moment.

"Are…are you saying that Padmia wrote the diary?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"I think so. It would make sense, since Shane has yet to find anything evil in it and it is describing previously unknown events that occurred during the Great Sith Wars. I wasn't completely convinced at first either…until my second vision," Padme said.

"When did you have the second vision?" he asked.

"While Kimberly was treating my wounds. This time I was also seeing events that had already happened, but it wasn't about Anakyn and Padmia. I was confused at first as to why I was suddenly in my Grandmother's mansion and seeing her as a young girl, but as I listened to the woman who was my great, great Grandmother, it began to make sense," Padme said.

"What did she say?" he asked. Padme took a deep breath.

"She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out the diary. She handed it to my Grandmother and told her that it was a very important piece of history, written by one of their ancestors. She told my Grandmother, who at the time was still learning ancient Nabooan, to study and read the diary. She said to know it well and take the words inside to heart. And my Grandmother promised that she would," Padme said.

"But if your Grandma had the diary, then that means somehow it was lost to her somewhere along the line," Anakin replied. Padme nodded.

"And I know my Grandmother. She would have never lost such an important piece of our family's history, especially if she was able to read it," Padme said.

"Do you think she did?" he asked. Padme nodded.

"I think it's why she always had such a vested interest in me. If she read it, then she would have guarded it with her life," Padme replied. He nodded.

"Then it was stolen from her and probably by Sifo-Dyas himself," he stated. Padme sighed.

"I just don't know how. She never knew him. He would have had to get close to her somehow," Padme said. Anakin thought for a moment.

"When your Grandmother died, did she leave you any of her books or even perhaps her own diary or journal?" Anakin asked. Padme sighed deeply.

"I'm sure she did. In fact, she left me the mansion and everything in it. But I was only Princess of Theed at the time, so when my Mother was given the her items, they included the keys to the house, which were supposed to be given to me. But Ruwee got them and out of pure spite and hatred for me, he and his men went in and cleaned everything out during the night. It was done before I knew and could do anything to stop them. They sold all her things and probably destroyed any literature. There is a slim chance that the books and manuscripts survived only because Ruwee would have likely tried to make any money off them that he could. But they could be scattered all over Naboo or the galaxy for that matter," Padme said with tears welling in her eyes, as the bad memories came flooding back to her. Anakin put his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Not all is lost. We will ask everyone we can possibly think of that might know anything. This means something, angel. The Force…and your Grandmother want us to find something. I can feel it," Anakin told her. She looked at him and wiped her tears.

"You think so?" she asked. He nodded.

"I do and I think Grandfather would agree. He knew there was more going on and he knew that only we could find it," he replied.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow in Theed. There are still people in the palace that knew your Grandmother well. It may feel like a wild Gondark chase, but there is nothing we can't do together. We've proved that on more than one occasion," he said, making her smile.

"You're right," she replied, as she hugged him tightly.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and a mystery to solve," he said, as they stood up and got into bed. And beneath the bedclothes, thoroughly entwined in each other's arms, they fell asleep almost instantly.


	11. Part 11 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 11! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 11/?

The next morning, the grieving family arrived in Theed at the palace for the funeral ceremony that was being held for Yan. Another one was being planned for Serenno, as the people of Yan's home were also morning the loss of their great leader. Many delegates and officials had turned out for Yan's memorial, including Bail, Breha, Bel Iblis, and his wife Lydia.

"We're so sorry for your loss. Yan was a great and very wise man. He will be dearly missed," Bel told Elana. She sniffed.

"Thank you Chancellor," she replied gratefully, as they filed into the palace gardens where the ceremony would take place. It was a simple, yet elegant tribute to Yan's life where various stories about him were shared, mostly stories about how devoted he was to his family and examples of that fact, as well as stories about how he helped so many people and the great Jedi that he was.

* * *

After the beautiful ceremony, they held a wake in the atrium where there was food and drink served. Anakin and Padme accepted condolences from most that attended when they spotted Governor Bibble slowly making his way to them.

"Angel, didn't Governor Bibble know your Grandmother well?" Anakin asked. She nodded.

"Yes, he did. My Grandfather was Governor of Theed before him and Bibble worked closely with both of them," Padme replied.

"He may know something about your Grandmother's estate," Anakin mentioned.

"I wasn't sure this was the time to ask," she replied.

"I'm sure Grandfather would understand the importance of what we're trying to find out. In fact, I'm sure he would insist on us starting our investigation right away if he was here," Anakin said. She nodded, smiling knowingly.

"You're right, he would," Padme replied, as the Governor approached them.

"Senator, Master Jedi, please accept my deepest condolences. Master Dooku was a very wise man, who did so much good for his people and the people of the galaxy. He will be sorely missed," Bibble stated.

"Thank you for your kind words Governor," Anakin replied.

"Yes, we will miss him, but his memory will live on. If you a moment, Governor, there is something my husband and I wish to ask you about," Padme said.

"Of course, anything. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"It's about my Grandmother Winama's estate," Padme began.

"As you know, it and all her possessions inside were left to me, but before I was able to claim any of it, my father and Governor Danae, with the help of hired hands, looted the entire mansion. I believe they sold everything inside, including my Grandmother's personal items and literature. We want to find any books, journals or manuscripts that belonged to her. Do you know who they could have possibly been sold to?" Padme asked. He sighed.

"That was such a tragedy. By the time we found out they had broken into the mansion, it was too late to stop them. My jurisdiction, as you know, ends at the boundary between Theed and the mountainous regions. They were long passed the boundary when we discovered what had happened. But literature like your Grandmother had would have been seen as very valuable and possibly sought after by museums and historical libraries, or even private collectors. I wish I knew more, but they were two men that would have sold to the highest bidder and there is no way to tell who that could have been. I do know, however, that Governor Danae kept impeccable records of all financial transactions," Bibble replied. Then it struck Padme.

"Of course! And the records of those documents would still be in the Governor's mansion. Sabe has all those records!" Padme exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Padme. I know how much your Grandmother wanted you to have her library," Bibble told them.

"Thank you for your help, Governor," Padme thanked him, before she hugged her husband.

"Padme, Governor Bibble mentioned you may need to see me about a business matter?" Sabe asked, as she approached.

"Yes, do you mind if Anakin and I return with you to your mansion today to access the archived financial files? It's of great importance," Padme replied.

"Of course. We can leave whenever you're ready. Does this concern the time period during Governor Danae's rule?" she asked. Padme nodded.

"You do have those, right?" she asked. Sabe nodded.

"I do, of course and you're welcome to all of it," she replied.

"Thank you so much. We'll tell you the rest of the story on the way," Padme said, as they quickly told their kids and family where they would be and left with Sabe.

* * *

Shane put his hand on Kimberly's shoulder and she turned, smiling softly at him.

"I thought I might find you out here," Shane said, referring to the palace gardens.

"You know me well," she replied.

"How are you holding up, beautiful?" he asked, as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm doing okay. We all miss him so much already, but he's still with us. I can feel it," she replied. He hugged her close and kissed her hair. She looked up at him with love in her eyes and saw the love shining back in his own. Shane leaned in and she met him halfway, as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lost in the love and passion for him, Kimberly did not sense the pair of eyes on them. Sav glared at Shane's back, before stalking off angrily.

* * *

Marcus groaned, as he landed on his back for what seemed like the hundredth time. He lay there for a minute, as Jenna swung her blade around and paced impatiently.

"Come on, get up. We're not done," Jenna huffed.

"Maybe you're not, but I'm done getting my butt kicked today. You're brutal when you're in a mood like this," Marcus complained.

"Fine, I'll go find someone else to spar me," Jenna replied.

"Don't you think you should be something else right now?" he asked.

"Like what? Crying and whimpering like a little girl? Not my style," Jenna replied.

"Look Jen, I know this is how you grieve, but there's a lot of people that are here for you and it's okay if you want to talk. I'm here," Marcus told her.

"There's nothing to talk about," she insisted, as she started to walk away. He jogged to catch up with her.

"He was not only your great Grandfather, but he was also your Master," Marcus said.

"Stop! I don't want to talk about it!" Jenna screamed at him. He grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

"Sometimes we don't always get what we want," Marcus replied.

"Just let me go Marc, I'm not doing this," Jenna cried. He responded by hugging her tightly.

"Sorry Jen, you're going to grieve properly, even if I have to make you," Marcus replied. She started trying to push him away, though she wasn't using her real strength and he held her tighter.

"Let me go," she said, choking back a sob.

"Sorry, can't do that. I love you too much," he replied. She stopped struggling and instead collapsed into his embrace. He held her, as she cried.

* * *

Padme's beautiful chestnut curls wafted in the breeze, as she and Anakin followed Sabe in an open cockpit speeder they had borrowed from the palace. As they neared the village, the place of her birth, memories came flooding back to her and most of those memories were very unpleasant ones. Ones she had tried to bury and forget over the years, which had been easy for the most part, considering she had such a loving husband and wonderful family. Nonetheless, the memories were just as painful as they had been when they were fresh and Anakin looked over to her, sensing the whirlwind of emotions inside her.

"Are you okay, angel?" he asked. She nodded wistfully.

"It's been more than twenty years since we've been here. The last time we came, we liberated the village by arresting Ruwee. I'm actually looking forward to seeing all the welcome changes that have taken place," she said, pausing for a moment.

"There are a lot of bad memories here, but I have so many more good memories with you and our kids that it doesn't get to me like it used to," Padme finished. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her tenderly, as he parked the speeder at Sabe's mansion.

"Come on angel, let's go find some answers," he said, as they got out and followed Sabe inside.

Once they were inside the mansion, Sabe led them to her office and put her security clearance code into the archive.

"There, you have access to it all," Sabe told them.

"Thanks Sabe," Padme replied, as she began scrolling through Governor Danae's financial records. She went back thirty-five years to the month of April. Her Grandmother had passed away on April 8th and she began looking at the logged transactions from the ninth day on.

"Wow, look at all these funds that say they are from selling items at auctions," Anakin mentioned.

"They went to auctions all over the planet to sell my Grandmother's things," Padme said sadly.

"I'm sorry angel. They should have never gotten away with it," Anakin said.

"They didn't, not in the end anyway," she replied. He nodded with a smile, as they began reading the descriptions for each amount.

"Ani, look at this. They sold the majority of my Grandmother's books to several historical libraries, some to the one in Theed and to the University. She had some very old history books, but I doubt the University would have wanted certain ones," Padme said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"She and my Grandfather used to make notes in the margins. They knew a lot more about ancient Nabooan history than most of the supposed scholars that wrote the books did," Padme replied.

"So the University wouldn't have an interest in anything that conflicted with mainstream teachings…especially if it concerned certain mystical aspects of history," Anakin surmised.

"Exactly," Padme said.

"But if the books were notated, then why would the historical library want them?" Anakin asked.

"They wouldn't, unless the buyer knew what they had. They may not even be in circulation. The Theed historical library has what they call special collections in a special wing of the library that not everyone is allowed access to," Padme explained.

"I bet they have some interesting books in that room. Question is, how do we get clearance to go?" he wondered.

"We break in tonight," she suggested mischievously. He shrugged.

"Okay," he replied simply, like it was no big deal. She laughed.

"Ani, I'm kidding. I'm Senator of Naboo. I have top security clearance," she said. He chuckled.

"I love when you throw your power around, though breaking in could have been quite a thrill," he teased.

"You're terrible. And, normally I don't like throwing my power around, but in this case I think I'm within my rights. Those were supposed to be my books anyway," Padme replied.

"Well, I'll download this list onto a holodisc so we can take it with us and if we leave now, we'll make it before the library closes," Anakin said. Padme nodded and went to say goodbye to Sabe. Anakin looked at the list of all the things that should have been given to Padme by her Grandmother. He knew his beloved didn't care about the material things so much, but the literature held special meaning to her and if Anakin had his way, the library wouldn't be able to turn down his lucrative offer to let him have the books that belonged to Leia Winama. He smiled to himself, as he spotted a few other items on the list that he recognized from things Padme had told him over the years about her Grandmother's house. And again, if he had his way, he would gain possession of a few little things that rightfully belonged to his angel. He put his comlink to his lips and heard Artoo's familiar clicks and beeps coming over the frequency.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to be sending you a list of a few things and I want you to track down the current addresses of the people who own these things," Anakin said.

"_Okay, but what's in it for me?"_ Anakin read over the translator.

"What do you mean, what's in it for you? Since when did you become an extortionist?" Anakin quipped.

"_Since Dathomir," _the droid replied, making Anakin smile.

"All because a bird pooped on you. What a baby. Just get the list of addresses for me. Trust me, if this pans out, Padme is going to be so happy that you can guarantee she'll reward you greatly. Threepio will be so jealous," Anakin tempted.

"_Fine, if it's for Mistress, then I'll gladly do it," _Artoo replied. Anakin scoffed.

"I love you too," Anakin replied sarcastically, as he cut the frequency.

* * *

Natalie carefully picked another flower from the palace garden. Pooja had given her permission to make a fresh bouquet for the plaque that was being placed in the east wing of the garden. In that wing of the garden, surrounded by waves of multicolored flowers, was a very old, but very well preserved marble stature of a guardian angel. The monument had been constructed by an unknown artist and was probably thousands of years old. Surrounding the monument were many gold plaques that had been placed there over the years. On them were names and descriptions of notable people in which the Naboo people decided should be honored. Most were native Nabooans, but as Great Grandfather to the current Queen and genuine humanitarian, a plaque had been made in his honor. So Natalie was gathering flowers to put beside the memorial.

"Those flowers are pretty, but they pale in comparison to you," Jayden said, as he approached.

"Trying to charm me again with one of your pick up lines?" she teased.

"You know you love my corny pick up lines," he replied. She smiled, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Only because it's you," she replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss.

"How are you doing?" she asked, referring to the loss of his great grandfather.

"It's tough. We all really miss him, but I think I'm coping with it a lot better than Jenna," he replied.

"I figured as much. I was going to go see how she's doing, but I think Marcus is with her," Natalie replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll open up to him, after she kicks his tail all over the gym for a while," Jayden quipped, only half joking, as they joined hands and walked to the memorial monument. They were silent for a moment, as they observed Yan's newly finished memorial plaque. Natalie set the flowers beside it and then stood up, as Jayden took her in his arms.

"Goodbye Great Grandpa," he said, as he and Natalie embraced.

* * *

After saying a quick goodbye to Sabe, Anakin and Padme returned to Theed and went inside the government owned and operated historical library and quietly approached the front desk.

"Excuse me," Padme said politely. The head librarian, who was probably in her fifties, looked up and gasped.

"Senator Skywalker, what an honor," she said. Padme looked down shyly.

"That's very kind of you. I was wondering if my husband and I may have access to the private literature collection," Padme asked politely.

"Of course Senator. Normally, we restrict that access to Nabooan officials only, but I believe we can bend the rules for someone like Master Skywalker," she said. It was clearly obvious that she was star struck and more than a little taken with Anakin.

"A rule breaker. Those are my kind of people," Anakin mentioned, making the librarian blush furiously.

"Here's an access card. Take your time," she said.

"Thank you," Padme replied, as they ascended the stairs that would take them to the room where the private collection was kept.

"I think she might faint. I can't take you anywhere without women falling all over themselves around you," she teased.

"You know I only have eyes for you," he replied.

"I know, that's why I'm so lucky," she replied, as she swiped the access card.

"Don't be stealing my lines," he teased back, as they entered and observed the large room full of dozens of shelves, all filled with very old, very important books.

"Wow…where do we start?" he asked.

"We go to the holo archive and have it pull everything owned by Winama up and tell us the location of the books," Padme said, as she typed her search parameters into the computer. A few seconds later, a layout of the room popped up on the screen with green dots highlighting the locations of books of interest. There was at least forty dots.

"Okay, that narrows it down. I'll start over there," Anakin said. Padme nodded and went the other way toward a location with of another book.

* * *

Queen Rayna bowed before the four Council members present, as they met in a private meeting room in the palace. Qui-Gon, Mace, Yoda, and Obi-Wan were in attendance.

"Masters, I must say that I am truly sorry for your loss and you have my deepest condolences," Rayna said.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Qui-Gon replied.

"This will be a short meeting. With everything that has happened, the Council hasn't had time to properly meet and discuss our decision yet. But I assure you, we will soon and then meet with you again," Mace informed.

"I understand," Rayna replied. Callista scoffed.

"I don't. You could meet now, but Anakin is no where to be found. I guess gallivanting all over Theed with his wife seems to be more important," Callista scoffed.

"I assure you that anything Anakin and Padme are doing is of vital importance, not that it's any of your business," Qui-Gon reported.

"I apologize for that, Master Jedi," Rayna said.

"You don't have to apologize, my Queen," Callista refuted.

"It's all right, Callista," Rayna assured her.

"No, it's not! We lost people too!" Callista spat.

"Aware of that, we are. Feel that a few days, needed they are, to come to terms will all that has transpired," Yoda explained.

"I agree Master Yoda, w shall take our leave now," Rayna said, as she and Callista exited the room.

"You must quell your temper," Rayna chided.

"My Queen, now that your sisters and most of her clan are dead, we do not need the Jedi or Republic," Callista said.

"If we are to truly rebuild our society, than we need guidance," Rayna insisted. Callista stopped and held her stomach, looking quite ill.

"My charge, you are unwell. Let's see the palace healer," Rayna said.

"I'm fine," Callista insisted.

"That's an order," Rayna replied. Callista obeyed and they headed for the med bay.

* * *

As Padme closed another book, she sighed, starting to wonder if they were wasting time.

"Maybe we're looking for something that isn't there," Padme said dejectedly. Anakin set a book down and sat down next to her.

"Angel, you had that vision for a reason. The Force doesn't just impart such clear visions to a person for no purpose. Your Grandmother wants you to find something…I can feel it," he told her vehemently. Padme looked over at him and gently caressed the side of his face with her hand. He turned to her and kissed her hand.

"You're right, we just need to keep looking. She had to hide whatever it is she wants us to find well enough so Ruwee and Governor Danae didn't find it," Padme said, with renewed hope she had naturally found in her beloved's love and devotion to her.

"Well, nothing in this one, but we have more to look through," Anakin said, as he plucked another book from the shelve and Padme instantly recognized the book.

It was very old and one her Grandmother's most prized in her entire collection.

"I don't believe it…" she said. Anakin looked at the book in his hands and then handed it to her, before sitting down next to her again.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This was the first history book I ever read. It's centuries old and was widely rejected by the University and the leaders of Naboo shortly after it was written. It conflicts with the written history that most Nabooans know and were taught," Padme explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it suggests that the evil King of Naboo, who had been creating all the chaos and turmoil on the planet, was dethroned and killed by a God-like savior. The planet then ascended into peace, crowning this warrior as the King of Naboo and his beloved mate as Queen," Padme said.

"The Legend," he nodded in understanding.

"A very watered down version. The version I read that Grandfather gave me is much more detailed and tells the real back story. But scholars rejected this idea, unconvinced that such things could happen. It was then suggested by a scholar that the warring and chaos on the planet was simply caused by a war between humans and Gungans. The first King of Naboo, who we both know wasn't really the first King, struck a peace agreement with the leader of the Gungans, awarding them with the seas and marsh lands and humans with the land and mountains regions. It was well known that this scholar did not like Jedi and even believed that the Force was simply a creation of the Jedi's by way of their skill in magic tricks and deception," Padme explained.

"Sounds like a tool to me," Anakin scoffed.

"He was or so my Grandmother has told me. His time was even far before her time, but as I understand, he was no friend to the Winama family," Padme said, as she leafed through the book.

"It doesn't really look like there's anything in here though," she said, as she prepared to close it with her hand on the back cover. Her fingers grazed over the frayed corner. Instigated by a sudden hunch, Padme starting peeling the paper back on the back cover and it revealed a folded peace of parchment hidden underneath the flap. Padme gasped at what she had discovered and carefully pulled the folded parchment out. She looked at her husband, whose face showed equal amazement and quickly unfolded the parchment. Padme put a hand over her mouth, as she instantly recognized the cursive writing, before Anakin began reading it aloud.

"_My dearest Padme,_

_If you are finding this letter, then it must mean that my suspicions were correct. I knew that in the event of my death, Ruwee and Governor Danae would have conspired to strip my house of all my belongings and sell them off to the highest bidder. But I knew that there a few important things that they could never get their hands on, so I hid them before my death and you'll be able to uncover them with the map on the back of this letter. I implore you and your husband to use this knowledge in the fight against evil. You'll soon learn everything, for the truth lies inside my diary, which still lays hidden in wait for you to find. From the moment you were born, I knew you were special. But I only came to know exactly how significant you were as I watched you grow into a young woman. I love you so much, my darling Granddaughter and while I worry about your well being when I am gone, I know that you will find a true, powerful love in your future and that his man will let no harm come to you. Take the knowledge you receive from my diary and use it to slay the evil that threatens to consume the galaxy. It is your destiny, my sweet, special girl. You never deserved the life you were born into, but I know that you have persevered over it all and have become an amazing woman. Perhaps the Force will see fit to allow me to look after you from whatever afterlife soon awaits me. All my love, Your Grandmother._

Anakin finished reading and took his crying wife in his arms. He held her for several moments and kissed her forehead. Padme lifted her head and started wiping her tears away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She sniffed and nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's look at the map," Padme said, as she turned the parchment over.

"I don't believe it," Padme said in amazement, as she stared at the map, which was a drawn map of Varykino and showed the meadow, where an x marked the place where the things Winama wanted them to find were hidden.

"The meadow. She must have buried whatever it is in the meadow!" Padme exclaimed. Anakin smiled.

"She knew that she needed to put it somewhere where no one else but us could and would find it. The meadow was the perfect place," Anakin replied, as he stood up.

"Let's go find what she wants us to find. We'll comm everyone on the way and tell them we'll be home at Varykino," Anakin said, as they left the room and returned the access card, before quickly leaving the library for the marina.


	12. Part 12 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 12! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 12/?

Once they arrived at Varykino, it was unfortunately almost dusk and the sun dipped low in the sky. It was clear that they would have to wait to do any digging in the meadow until tomorrow, but that did not dampen their moods at all. In fact, they would use the opportunity to enjoy a romantic respite together in a place they both loved, a place where their love had for each other had flourished and where their souls had become entwined in the bonds of eternal love. They knew now it was because they were destined to be together and the fact that more answers possibly were lying in the very place where their hearts had become one was all the more appropriate.

As the ferry docked, he helped her off and onto the steps that led them up to balcony of the castle like house that belonged to them. Padme was forever grateful that her Grandfather Winama had taken the necessary precautions to make sure Varykino could never be taken from her. Ruwee and Governor Danae had in fact tried to claim the property so they could sell it, but her grandparents had made sure Jobal's name was no where on the deed, so Ruwee would never have a claim to it and with the security team that had been hired by Governor Bibble during her term as Princess of Theed, it foiled any of their plans to loot the house, like they had with her Grandmother's mansion. Varykino was a place that she had always been safe and knew that they always would be. They stopped at the railing of the balcony and gazed out at the sunset over the water, which was always a breathtaking sight to behold. Pinks, purples, and orange hues cast a reflection on the water and was a vision of the purest beauty of nature.

"Come on, let's go in and make something to eat and then we can cuddle by the fire," she suggested, with a soft smile, as she gazed up at him.

"Sounds like the perfect evening," he replied, as they joined hands and journeyed inside. Their kids and family members would be sleeping in Theed tonight and they would see them tomorrow when they rejoined them. But for now, it was just the two of them and they would enjoy a much needed evening of being together and alone.

* * *

Kimberly finished bandaging Sav's leg and smiled warmly at him.

"It has healed very nicely. You shouldn't even need the bandage in a day or two," Kimberly told him. He smiled at her.

"Well, it's all thanks to you then. Anyone who is lucky enough to have their injuries treated by you will be very grateful. You are an amazing healer…and an amazing woman," Sav said passionately, as he gazed at her with a gleam in his eyes that made Kimberly uncomfortable. She turned away.

"That's very kind of you to say, but it's nothing really. I'm the one that is honored to be able to help people," Kimberly replied. He smiled.

"You are far too humble, Kimberly, but I suppose that's what makes you so amazing," he replied, as he stood up.

"I'd like you to let me thank you for everything by joining me for dinner tonight," Sav invited. Kimberly's heart clenched. She was afraid of this and it hurt her that she was going to have gently let him down.

"That's very sweet of you Sav, but I am afraid I must decline," Kimberly replied. Sav looked hurt, but not surprised.

"Is this because of Organa?" he asked, a little too gruffly.

"Yes, Shane is my boyfriend," Kimberly replied honestly.

"I guess I didn't realize you two were so exclusive. Surely a small dinner date with someone else wouldn't do any harm," Sav suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I have very deep feelings for Shane and I could never betray him like that. I hope you understand," Kimberly replied.

"What I understand is that I really like you and I would really like to get the chance to know each other. Won't you reconsider?" he pressured. Kimberly was starting to get very uncomfortable and she nervously stumbled, knocking a few patient datapads onto the floor. She sighed and bent down to pick them up, while Sav helped her. While they were knelt down, his hand purposely brushed hers.

"Surely you feel the connection between us, Kimberly. I'm only asking for one simple date," Sav said, an edge in his voice that frightened her.

"I'm sorry Sav, but I don't have the same feelings for you that you seem to have for me and I am truly sorry. But I'm with Shane and I love him," Kimberly replied. That was not what Sav wanted to hear.

"If you gave me a chance, I think you would feel differently. Join me tonight, please," he pleaded, a new darkness in his voice that she had not heard before.

"She said no, for the umpteenth time," a deep male voice snapped. Sav suppressed a growl, as he stood up and came face to face with Shane Organa.

"This isn't any of your concern, _Lord_ Organa," Sav spat sarcastically about the title that was officially Shane's as part of the Organa Royal Family.

"Actually, I prefer General Organa, if your going to toss fancy titles around," Shane spat back, referring to his position as commander of the Royal Alderaanian Navy, just under Bail, of course.

"And she is the woman I love, so this is most certainly my concern when someone is scaring her," Shane spat with a sharp edge in his tone. Sav looked at Kimberly and noticed the fear in her eyes. And what he felt honestly surprised him. He liked it! He was a Dathomirian male and no woman had ever feared him, but she was frightened by him and it made him feel powerful like he never felt before. And just a tiny taste of that power had already intoxicated him. He wanted to feel that all the time. But he was not a complete fool and knew that Organa, even though he wasn't a Jedi, was a formidable opponent. He would have to play this carefully.

"She told you no and instead of pressuring her further, you should have been a gentlemen and politely accepted her answer. How dare you frighten her like this!" Shane yelled.

"Shane…it's okay. I'm okay," Kimberly assured him, as she touched his arm. He calmed slightly.

"If you're a smart man, then you'll leave her alone and consider yourself extremely lucky that you're dealing with me right now, for if it had been Master Skywalker that had walked in to see you frightening his daughter the way you were, then you would probably be in the palace dungeon right about now," Shane spat. Sav sobered. He was right. He had foolishly forgotten about the Chosen One. He would have to play this more carefully than he originally thought.

"You're right…I am deeply sorry Milady, please forgive me," Sav said, faking his regret. Kimberly nodded.

"It's all right, no harm done," Kimberly replied, as Sav left quietly. Kimberly sighed deeply, as Shane put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied, as she kissed his cheek. She continued picking up the datapads and noticed that one of them was on. And even though she knew she shouldn't read the confidential information, she already was, because of the patient name.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Callista's exam results. I didn't know she saw a healer. I shouldn't be reading this," Kimberly said, as her eyes widened.

"What?" Shane asked, perplexed.

"Callista is pregnant," Kimberly stated in shock, as she quickly turned the datapad off.

"I shouldn't have done that," Kimberly chided herself.

"Kim, what else did you see? There's something else, I can tell," Shane said, seeing the horror on her face.

"It says that she's planning to have an abortion at her next appointment in two days," Kimberly whispered to him. Shane sighed.

"And I suppose she doesn't plan to tell Luke or your parents," Shane concluded.

"Of course not, she only cares about herself," Kimberly spat bitterly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. She shrugged.

"What can I do? I wasn't even supposed to see that. If I tell anyone, I could get into a lot of trouble for violating a patient's confidence. But if I don't…" she trailed off.

"Luke deserves to know," Shane said.

"What should I do?" she asked. He sighed.

"Tell your Mom. She'll know what to do," Shane told her. Kimberly nodded uncertainly. He was right. If she told her Mother, somehow, she knew things could be set right. Her parents had a way about them like that.

"Come on, let's get out of here for a while. There's a quiet little café in Theed where we can get something to eat. You up for that?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, especially if it's with you," she replied, as they left together.

* * *

She was dreaming again. It seemed the more she learned about the past, the more memories of her life as Padmia surfaced in her dreams. It was a surreal experience, but what she didn't know, was that this dream would confuse her and shock her to the core at the same time…

* * *

_Padmia's flowing gown and soft chestnut curls billowed in the breeze, as she watched with happy tears welling her eyes. Her beloved was home once again and his laugh made her heart swell with love and happiness. He was embracing their toddlers with hugs and a huge grin on his face. And her children were ecstatic that their Daddy was home at last and so was she. Her heart ached for him and she once again cursed this horrible war that kept them unwillingly apart. She could wait no longer and ran to him, practically leaping into his arms. He caught her and their lips met passionately. _

"_My love…I've missed you…" she whispered, as he tears fell down her cheeks. _

"_I know, I have missed you more than I can describe, my angel. This war tears at my soul, but your love mends it. I fear I would lose my mind without you," he told her, as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. _

"_Well, we're together again, and nothing is going to come between us," she assured him, as she hugged him. But as she opened her eyes, looking behind him, she suddenly noticed a dark shadowed figure. _

"_Anakyn…" she whispered. Her husband's body had gone rigidly still, as he turned to the figure he had sensed, holding her tightly in his arms. She pulled their little ones back, as he stood in front of them. The shadow came into the light and Padmia did a double take. The other man looked almost exactly like her husband, yet very different in many ways. His facial features were very similar, yet with a sharp, dark edge to them. His hair was black as night and his eyes glowed yellow. He grinned and it was horrifyingly evil. _

"_Hello cousin," he sneered. _

"_You are no cousin of mine, dark one," Anakyn spat. _

"_Our Mother's…our creators are sisters, after all, one dark and one light. We are their offspring, one dark and one light. And I've come to make sure the dark wins out this time," he hissed. _

"_I will never let you succeed now that you've finally shown yourself. I see you've finally found some courage, for you were perfectly content before to stalk my beloved from the shadows!" Anakyn roared. _

"_She will be mine and then I will gain ultimate power!" the dark one roared in response. _

"_I will never let you succeed, evil one. You will never touch her!" Anakyn roared. Padmia screamed and shielded their little ones, as battle erupted between them. And that's when she heard the eerily familiar, unwelcome voice of the man that stalked her, even in his disembodied form. _

"_You will belong to me this time, Padme. Of that, I am certain," Sifo-Dyas hissed. Padme gasped at the realization, putting the pieces together…_

* * *

Padme jolted awake and sat up in bed, a cold sweat covering her skin. She heaved air into her lungs and clutched the sheet around her unclothed body. She looked down at her sleeping husband, surprised that she had not disturbed his sleep. But she was grateful for that, knowing he worried so deeply about her when she had these dreams. He was so attentive and tuned to her, so she guessed it wouldn't be long before he awoke. She searched the floor for something to wear and smiled dreamily, as she saw the scattered clothes. Their need and passion had taken hold of them, as it often did, and they had made love for hours. She picked up her husband's brown tunic and inhaled his masculine musky scent that she knew and loved. She put his tunic on, which was far too big and came almost to her knees. He was always marveling at how tiny and petite she was, yet how perfect they fit together. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream, as she stared out the window in their bedroom.

"It makes sense," Padme whispered, as she looked back at her husband.

"Two sons, one light and one dark. Sifo-Dyas is the dark son…or he is possessed by the dark son," Padme whispered to herself.

"Angel…" Anakin called sleepily, as she turned her head toward him. She returned to bed and sat down beside him, caressing his cheek softly.

"Sorry to wake you, my love," Padme apologized, as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"You had another nightmare. You should have woke me," he replied, as he sat up and took her in his arms.

"I hate that I keep waking you in the dead of night, because my psyche seems to be the past's chosen venue to impart so called secrets," Padme spat, rather bitterly.

"I hate that you're tormented by these dreams, more than you know. But I would absolutely never forgive myself if I could not be there to comfort you afterward, especially just for a few more hours of sleep," he replied. She smiled at him.

"They're not always bad, at least they don't always start that way. And they usually reveal some very startling information. This one was definitely no different," she said, as she drew a shaky breath.

"What did you see?" he asked, as he tightened his protective hold around her.

"I…I think it's better if you see it for yourself," she replied. He nodded and pressed a kissed to her forehead, before taking her hands in his own and pressing his forehead to hers. Through their bond, he saw the dream replaying in her mind as clearly as she had experienced it. Padme heard her husband gasp, as he learned what she had and his eyes flew open. They looked at each other for several moments, before he finally spoke.

"A dark son…" he uttered, trying to let the implications sink in.

"I think for some reason, at the end of the legend that I read, the one contained the Jedi Archives, that something concerning the birth of the dark son was omitted," Padme suggested.

"But Anakyn killed his Aunt, the embodiment of the dark side," he replied.

"But the light side had a son…you. There is a very strong possibility that the dark side had a son as well. It's probably another thing that's hidden in the diary," Padme concluded. He nodded.

"You're probably right, which means, since Sifo-Dyas has only read the part of the legend that you've read, he might not have always been aware that he was this dark son. I'm sure he is now, given his obsession with you," Anakin replied.

"That's what I thought too. Maybe he wasn't born the dark son, but somewhere along the line, the dark son chose him as a vessel," Padme reasoned.

"The part I don't get, first of all, is why? He wasn't evil, for one thing. Grandfather first suggested that he was manipulated by the Sith when we first found out that he ordered the creation of the Clone army, but why has the dark son stuck with him all this time?" Anakin wondered. Padme had no answer, as she was wondering the same thing.

"For all intents and purposes, Maul killed him and he fell into the Nabooan ocean where he was later fished out. To me, it would have seemed easier for the dark presence to simply find a new host. Then the same thing happened again after Falleen. He clung to that mangled corpse for revival, rather than just finding a new host. It doesn't make much sense," Anakin concluded. She nodded.

"You're right and if my dream is any indication, I have a feeling that we're going to find out why soon. I…I just don't know what my Grandmother has to do with all this. She didn't know Sifo-Dyas," Padme said.

"No, but she knew something and I think it's in her diary. We'll know more tomorrow," he replied, as he kissed her cheek. She sighed.

"Too bad it's still too dark to go digging. I'm pretty restless now. I'm not sure I can go back to sleep," Padme said. He smiled and caressed her thigh.

"Who says we should go back to sleep?" he asked, giving her a roguish smirk. She smiled mischievously.

"I do love the way you think, my handsome Knight," she replied. He kissed her passionately.

"No matter what we learn, good or bad, our love will prevail over anything, even the darkest of evils," he promised, as he caressed her cheek softly, quietly admiring her alluring, incredible beauty. She gazed into his sapphire eyes, as she too admired his handsome, chiseled features.

"I know…our love is destiny and it will save the galaxy," Padme said.

"You're right…but for tonight, it's just us. The galaxy can wait," Anakin replied, as he drew her lips into another kiss and the passion erupted between them again, completely and effortlessly. Tomorrow, they would find new answers and possibly solve mysteries. But for tonight, they would revel and surrender to their love for each other.

* * *

Elana stepped off the ship onto the landing pad. The palace staff was waiting somberly to greet the Countess and her family. It was a sad day for Serenno when they had lost their beloved Count, but they were reassured by the fact that one of his grandchildren would be falling into his footsteps and would be groomed for the position by their current Countess. The news that Ryoo Kenobi would one day become Countess had broken less than twenty-four hours ago. Now, the Countess, her son Qui-Gon, his wife, and the Kenobi family, with the exception of Ryoo's sister, who was also the Queen of Naboo, had arrived home on Serenno. In the days to come, it was reported that the Skywalker family would join them for the funeral ceremony and wake for Dooku and then the gala that would be held the next day for Serenno's elite to come and meet the future Countess.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Sola asked her oldest daughter, as they trekked into the palace.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure Grandpa picked the right person for all this," Ryoo replied with uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Well, then you're the only one," Sola told her.

"She's right, young one," Obi-Wan added. Ryoo looked to her parents.

"But I have no idea what I'm supposed to do," Ryoo said. Elana put her hands on Ryoo's shoulders.

"That's why I'm here, sweetheart. And your Grandfather and I absolutely have chosen the right person to carry on for us. And I'm still here to teach you all you'll need to know," Elana told her. She smiled.

"Thanks Grandma," Ryoo replied, as she sniffed.

"I miss him," she whispered.

"Oh me too, my sweet girl," Elana replied.

"He'll always be with us," Qui-Gon reminded them, as they journeyed toward the residence wing to settle in.


	13. Part 13 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 13! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 13/?

Luke and Jayden sparred furiously early the next morning, as Qui-Gon quietly observed them. Usually Anakin joined them for training, but he and Padme were in the Lake Country. It had been a restless few nights for him and he was practically dead on his feet. He knew his father would come to him through the Force when he felt it was the right time, but Qui-Gon was very anxious about it. He knew his father had studied the ways of the Force thoroughly, especially the scripts and holocrons that were only available to him and Master Yoda. Manifesting his spirit through the living Force was something Dooku had studied intently. For him, it wasn't just about awareness of what was happening in the living world, but the ultimate way for him to still offer guidance to his family and watch over them. He knew he needed to have patience, but he was finding it hard to do so. With his father's death, so many of his duties fell to him. In one fell swoop, he was now the second sitting Grand Master on the Jedi Council and that alone boggled his mind, especially since there was a time when he had no desire to sit on the Council at all. Though Master Yoda had relieved some of the pressure by announcing that Mace would now be sitting as third sitting Grand Master. It had been a very long time since there were so many Grand Master's named to the Council at once, but Yoda felt that, while they were both qualified, it was also necessary in the uncertain times for them to have strong leadership. Reading the ancient scripts in the Archives and interpreting the contents of various holocrons wasn't for the weak spirited. Though Qui-Gon would readily admit that he was much more interested in the texts that were being sought after by his youngest son and his wife at the moment. He felt that whatever was in them would be more help to them than anything, though he had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that Padme's grandmother, Leia Winama, had at one time crossed paths with Sifo-Dyas. There was a missing piece, missing years, that they really had no idea what he had been doing and Qui-Gon was almost positive that the answer was in the diary of Leia Winama, as unlikely as it sounded.

Qui-Gon dismissed all those thoughts for now and turned his attention back to the task at hand. And that was observing the spar between his grandsons. While Jayden was clearly a natural swordsmen like his father, Luke was no slouch. Neither was willing to give an inch or give the victory to the other. There had been tension between the Skywalker brothers lately, though not as intense as it had been while Luke was engaging in his misguided fling with Callista Ming, of all women. Jayden had known from the minute they were together that she was going to break Luke's heart, but Luke hadn't wanted to see it and he suspected that the older of the two was a little jealous of his younger brother's relationship with his girlfriend. Luke had so much love to give and Qui-Gon knew he wanted to feel a connection with a woman like Jayden had felt all his life with Natalie. And he knew it would come in time and Luke probably did as well, but he suspected it was difficult for him to watch his baby brother fall in love before him. He sighed and put up his hand. No one was winning this spar today without hurt pride and he decided to let this one be a draw, if for no other reason than to make sure the tension between them didn't grow worse.

"That's enough for this morning. Hit the showers, boys," he called. They extinguished their sapphire blades and grabbed their towels, before heading to the locker room that was attached to the palace gym. Qui-Gon watched them go, before leaving the gym himself to get meet with Masters Yoda and Windu before the Council meeting that afternoon.

* * *

Marcus munched on a piece of fruit at breakfast, as he sat with his parents in their quarters. Ferus smirked, as he watched his son pretend not to hurry through the morning meal in favor of getting onto other things.

"Big plans today?" he asked.

"Huh…oh, not really, just going to spend the day with Jenna…at the beach," he replied, saying the last part really fast. Ferus smiled.

"Sounds fun, maybe your Mom and I'll join you. We haven't kicked back at the beach in ages," Ferus said, enjoying the look of horror on his son's face.

"I'm kidding!" Ferus teased, as the boy reddened.

"The beach can be a very romantic place," Serra mentioned. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jayden and Natalie will be there too, plus lots of others. It's going to be warm today," Marcus replied.

"I know, but I just want you to be mindful of your feelings," Serra warned. Marcus sighed in annoyance.

"Mom…" he protested.

"Sweetheart, I know you care abut Jenna and she's a wonderful girl. I just worry about you and I want you to be careful," Serra warned.

"I love her Mom," Marcus insisted.

"I know, I just hope she feels the same way about you. I just don't want you to get your heart broken. I know from experience that, while they're wonderful people, Skywalkers don't really understand the extent of how much they affect the people around them. Jenna has a very absorbing personality, like her father," Serra said.

"Mom, I don't want to hear this," Marcus complained.

"Just hear me out," Serra pleaded, before continuing.

"I love your father very much, but when I was young, I was in love with Anakin, deeply so. When I found out that his feelings for me weren't returned in the way I wanted them to be, it messed me up badly for a long time. None of them realize it, but the Skywalkers are heartbreakers and I just don't want to see that happen to you," Serra replied. Marcus scoffed.

"It won't. Jenna loves me too, so you don't have to worry. It's not easy for her like her brothers and sister, you know," Marcus said, having his turn to speak.

"Your Mom is just worried about you," Ferus replied. He sighed.

"I know and I love that you care so much, Mom, but guys our age don't look at her the way I do. There isn't one guy at the Temple that's brave enough to ask her out. None of them can get past the fact that she'll always be physically stronger than them and more skilled in combat. They think I'm crazy for being with her, like I'm somehow less of a man, because I _allow _her to be stronger than me, like she can help it! She's beautiful, but they can't get past the fact that she'll always be stronger than them. Jenna doesn't let a lot of people in and besides her parents and her twin, I'm probably the only person that's ever seen her cry. But I know she cries inside when she hears the other boys at the Temple talk behind her back when they think neither of us is around. I know you're worried about me, Mom, but you don't have to be. Jenna's not going to break my heart," Marcus told her. Serra smiled, realizing that her little boy was indeed all grown up.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want you to be with her, especially since it's obvious she makes you happy. I was just being an overprotective mom, I guess," Serra replied. Marcus smiled and nodded.

"I know mom and I'm not mad at you. I'm going to go," Marcus said, as he put his dishes in the sink and picked up the satchel he had packed for the outing this afternoon.

"Have fun," Ferus called, as he left. Just outside, he ran into Jenna.

"Hey, I was just coming to see if you were ready to go," she said. But the response she got caught her completely off guard, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When their lips finally parted, Jenna smirked at him.

"Well, hello to you too. That was certainly unexpected," she replied.

"Well, isn't that what you want? For me to be more…spontaneous in our affection," he replied teasingly. She smiled.

"I said it was unexpected, I didn't say I didn't like it," she replied, as they joined hands and went to meet Jayden and Natalie, who were waiting outside the palace for them.

* * *

That morning, after a quick breakfast, Anakin and Padme trekked out to the meadow hand in hand. Padme had packed them a picnic lunch for later, while her husband carried two shovels with him. Normally, when they came out to the meadow for an outing, she favored wearing a sundress, but today, she wore a pair of indigo pants and a matching sleeveless top. They were both eager to find what they were looking for and she clutched the piece of parchment they had found in the book that had the map drawn on it. Anakin reached for the map in her hand and she gave it to him. He looked at it and then around the meadow.

"Well, it's roughly drawn, but if it's correct, then whatever she wants us to find should be right here," Anakin replied, as she put the picnic basket aside and took a shovel.

"Ready to start digging?" he asked. She nodded with a smile.

"The sooner we find my grandmother's diary, the more we'll finally know," Padme replied. He nodded, as they started digging.

After digging for about thirty minutes, Anakin's shovel hit something hard in the ground with a loud thump. They stopped and looked at each other.

"We've got something," he said, as he tossed his shovel aside and she stepped back. Anakin closed his eyes and reached deeply into the Force, as he extended his hands out in front of him. Padme watched in amazement, as the ground rumbled beneath them and a small weathered chest was unearthed. Anakin opened his eyes and gently set the chest down. Padme was speechless, as the chest, which was emblazoned with the Winama family crest, was now before her. Anakin twisted the padlock, snapping it off easily with the small use of his Force enhanced strength and then looked at his wife. She knelt down beside the chest with him, as he opened it and they looked inside.

"I don't believe it!" Padme exclaimed, as she pulled out a large, leather bound album and opened it.

"A holo album?" he asked.

"A family tree holo album with the history of the Winama family for the last two hundred years. I thought this was lost when Ruwee and Governor Danae looted the mansion," Padme said in awe. He smiled.

"Now you can continue it with our family history," he said. She nodded. History was always something she loved and now that she had all her grandmother's hard work in her hands again, she planned to do exactly that so their decedents would know everything. Padme momentarily put the album aside and looked inside, finding a few more special trinkets and family heirlooms, which she would reminisce about later. But the real item they were after lay at the bottom of the chest with a piece of parchment attached to it. Padme picked it up and unfolded the note. Tears pricked her eyes, as she read.

_My dearest Padme,_

_If you are finding this note, then I was correct in my assumption that Ruwee and Governor Danae would make sure you could never have most of the possessions I left to you in my home. But I had to make sure those vile men never got their hands on the information in my diary. There are things you must know and I suspect that by the time you have managed to find the chest I had buried in the meadow, that you seek the answers to many questions concerning the evident struggle between good and evil that I know you and your husband are likely engaged in. I hope that what information I have helps put a few of the puzzle pieces together for you. Guard the diary well and do not let it fall into the wrong hands. You are very special Padme and I love you very much. I will rest in peace knowing, however, that you are well protected by the man you share your life with; your soul mate if you will. You may be surprised that I know so much about him, having never met him, but I think the answers you seek are in these pages. Goodbye my little one. Know that I will always be watching over you._

Padme finished reading and tears fell down her cheeks. Anakin took her in his arms and rocked her gently for a few moments, as he kissed her hair comfortingly.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replied.

"I know, but I've wasted enough time crying. It's time we finally find out what's in this diary," Padme said. He nodded, just as his comlink went off. He winced.

"Hold that thought, angel," he said.

"Skywalker," he answered.

"_Hi daddy," _Kimberly's voice came over the channel.

"Hi sweetheart, what's going on?" he asked.

"_Well…I have something I need to talk to you and mom about and I'm afraid it can't really wait. I'm know you and mom are really busy though. I'm really sorry," _Kimberly's voice was both apologetic and uncertain.

"Since when are we too busy for you, tiny angel?" he asked, as he shared a smile with his wife.

"We've actually found what we're looking for here. We'll head back to the palace right now. Is everything okay?" he asked, instinctively probing the Force around each other his children's life signatures. Thankfully, he found nothing amiss.

"_I'm fine and nothing is wrong with me. But I need to talk to you and mom about something that's really important. It's something I'm not even supposed to know, but I'd rather not say more over the comm," _Kimberly replied.

"All right sweetie, daddy and I'll be right there," Padme told her, as Anakin switched off the comlink.

"She sounds worried. I wonder what's going on?" Padme wondered.

"I don't know, but you know Kimmy. She's very empathic and she wouldn't be so worried over something small," Anakin replied.

"It will take too long to get back if we use the ferry," she said. He nodded.

"Good thing we keep a couple air speeders in the garage," Anakin replied. She sighed, as she stood up and picked up their untouched picnic basket in one hand, while clutching her grandmother's diary in the other. He picked up the chest and they headed toward the garage at the back of the house.

"Guess we'll have to wait to read the diary until tonight," he mentioned. She nodded.

"That's okay, we'll get to it. Our babies always come first," she said. He nodded in agreement with a smile.

* * *

Kimberly and Shane waited patiently in the living area of the Skywalker's quarters in Theed palace. Anakin and Padme came through the doorway and they stood up.

"I'm sorry, I know you're both busy with something important," Kimberly said.

"Since when are we too busy for one of our kids, especially you, tiny angel?" Anakin asked, as they hugged their middle daughter.

"Your daddy is right. Now, tell us what's going on," Padme said, as they all sat down.

"I wasn't supposed to see what I saw," Kimberly began.

"Calm down sweetie and start at the beginning. Everything's going to be fine," Padme assured her.

"We were in the med bay yesterday and I was clumsy and knocked a stack of patient datapads onto the floor. When I was picking them up, I happened to see one that was on and I couldn't stop myself from reading it," Kimberly said, guiltily.

"Who's was the patient?" Padme asked.

"Callista," Kimberly answered. Anakin and Padme exchanged a glance.

"And you read it?" Padme asked. She nodded.

"I know it was wrong Mom and I know my career as a healer could be over now before it's even started," Kimberly lamented.

"Sweetheart, we know you and we know that you wouldn't do something like this unless you felt it was extremely important," Padme said.

"Your mother is right. You're very empathic, one of the many reasons that you're such a gifted healer, and I'm guessing the Force chose to show you Callista's medical file for a reason. Am I right?" Anakin asked. She nodded.

"Callista is pregnant," Kimberly announced, surprising Anakin and Padme completely.

"Did it say how far along she was?" Padme asked.

"Three weeks…right around the time she was with Luke. But that's not what really horrified me," Kimberly replied.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"She's scheduled to have the pregnancy terminated today in about an hour. I don't believe she plans to tell Luke anything," Kimberly said.

"It just…seems wrong," she added. Padme put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You did exactly the right thing, sweetheart. But you don't have to worry now, because daddy and I are going to handle it from here," Padme told her.

"But how?" Kimberly asked.

"We'll go confront her before her appointment," Padme replied.

"But Mom, if she finds out that I looked at her file, she'll try to ruin my career. She's vindictive, you know that," Kimberly panicked.

"Sweetheart, your name isn't going to even come up. I'm going to take the blame for looking at her file. She's hates me anyway and she's going to hate me even more when I get done with her," Padme said, as she stood up.

"Mom, I can't let you do that," Kimberly protested.

"You can and you will. You did the right thing and now we have to convince Callista to do the right thing. At the very least, Luke must be made a part of this decision," Padme said, with a sigh and Anakin put his hands on her shoulders.

"As much as I dislike Callista, to know that she's just going to terminate a baby that is part of us doesn't make me feel good at all," Padme said distraughtly.

"And I know Luke is young, but I also know he'll want to do the right thing and I don't think his idea of the right thing is the same as Callista's," Padme continued.

"He won't go through this alone. He has us," Anakin reminded. Padme nodded.

"I'll go see Callista first while you go get Luke and bring him to Callista's quarters," Padme told him. Anakin nodded, as he watched Padme leave.

"I need to get back to the med ward," Kimberly said, as she hugged her father and Shane, before leaving as well.

"Sir…can I talk to you for a minute before you go get Luke? It's important too," Shane said. Anakin smiled.

"Shane, what I have told you about that Sir nonsense?" Anakin asked. The young man smiled.

"Sorry S…Anakin," Shane replied.

"What's on your mind?" Anakin asked.

"It's about Kimberly. I think there's a risk to her safety that you should be made aware about. She's trying to act like it's nothing, but I think it could be more serious than she wants to admit," Shane said.

"Is someone bothering my daughter?" Anakin asked. Shane nodded.

"It's Sav. I walked in on him trying to pressure her into having dinner with him. I hung back for a minute to eavesdrop, even though I probably shouldn't have. She told him no the first time, but he wasn't easily deterred. I had to walk in and almost threaten him to get him to leave. But I saw the look in his eye and he knew he had scared her. I think he liked it and I don't think he's going to let up. I may be making too much out of this…but the look in his eye told me that he wouldn't be deterred," Shane said. Anakin sighed and clenched his fist, as he released his anger into the Force.

"You're not making too much out of this. In fact, I thank you for protecting my daughter so vigilantly. Believe me, I'll be having my own words now with Sav when I see him. Kimberly is her mother's daughter, perhaps even more than Leia is in the sense that she never wants to be too firm with people, as she fears hurting their feelings. She's so very tuned to people's feelings and sometimes it can be her weakness. Leia isn't afraid to tell someone off if need be. And anyone who gets too forceful with Jenna will probably end up being one of Kimberly's patients," Anakin said, only half joking. Shane shared his chuckle.

"But Kimberly is too nice and sweet and as beautiful as her mother. My wife has unfortunately had too many brushes with various stalkers and Kimberly has the same allure as her mother," Anakin said worriedly.

"Well, if he tries anything again, he's going to have to go through me to get to her," Shane replied. Anakin smirked.

"Well, any man that's going to protect my daughter at any lengths is okay in my book," Anakin told him, though he couldn't believe he was telling that to a man that was dating his daughter. But he knew his girls were going to date and if Kimberly had to date someone, then he couldn't think of someone better than Shane Organa. He could sense the fierce protectiveness that the young man had for his little girl and the good heart he had.

"Thank you, coming from you, that means a lot," Shane replied. Anakin patted him on the shoulder, before leaving to find his oldest son. He sighed, as he thought about what they had just learned. Callista was pregnant…with Luke's baby. He shook his head in disbelief. He was glad Padme was taking the lead on this one for sure.

* * *

Callista packed the last of her things. Soon, she would finally be going home after the meeting with the Council tomorrow and she was just about to make her appointment to get rid of her little problem. She heard and knock at her door and answered it, though she was less than thrilled to see Padme behind it.

"Well, Mrs. Anakin Skywalker, to what do I owe this pleasure," Callista spat out sarcastically.

"Believe me, I'm less than thrilled to be here as well," Padme said, as she barged her way in.

"Oh please, do come in," Callista's voice, dripping with more sarcasm.

"Cut the poodoo, I know," Padme said.

"Know what?" Callista questioned, as she started to poor herself a glass of brandy. Padme was horrified and surprised the other woman when she snatched the glass and bottle away from her, before running to the kitchen and dumping them down the drain.

"What the Sith are you doing, you lunatic!" Callista yelled.

"Stopping you from harming the baby!" Padme yelled back. Callista froze.

"How do you know about that?" Callista asked.

"I've noticed the signs in the last few days. I've been pregnant three times, you know, I know what it looks like, but I wasn't sure, so I did some checking," Padme replied. Callista glared at her.

"You mean you snuck into the med ward the read my file. Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you're the amazing Senator Skywalker doesn't give you the right to snoop in my life!" Callista screamed.

"You're right, I probably shouldn't have read your file, but you're not so innocent in this. Were you really planning on terminating the pregnancy without telling Luke at all?" Padme questioned. Callista rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing your son a favor," Callista spat.

"No, you're making the choice for him," Padme argued.

"Look, I don't care what Luke wants. I'm not keeping this…problem inside me,"

"That is not a problem, that is a baby and that baby deserves a chance at a good life…a good life that we can give him or her," Padme said. Callista let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are so sickeningly goody sweet that you make my teeth hurt," Callista growled.

"I don't care what you think of me, but I'm offering you a chance to let this baby have a good life and make a good sum of money as well," Padme said. Callista shook her head.

"Wow…you want this grandkid really bad, don't you?" Callista said, with a gleam in your eye.

"I love my kids and I will do anything for them," Padme answered.

"What if Luke doesn't want this kid?" Callista asked.

"I know my son and he'll want to do the right thing," Padme replied.

"I don't want a kid," Callista insisted.

"And you won't have to be a part of the baby's life. In fact, it will suit me just fine if you aren't a part of his or her life. All you have to do is take care of yourself properly during the pregnancy and have the baby," Padme replied. Callista scoffed.

"If you want this kid, it's going to cost you a pretty credit," Callista said, glaring at her.

"Money isn't a problem for Anakin and me. We'll provide you with an apartment on Coruscant for the duration of the pregnancy and a very generous salary, as well as a lucrative incentive to make sure you walk out of our lives for good after the baby is born," Padme replied. Callista chuckled.

"Fine, but I want a posh apartment, a generous allowance in addition to my monthly salary, and the pay off better be good," Callista agreed.

"Don't worry, the pay will be extremely generous. I'll have my attorney draw up the papers right away," Padme replied.

"This kid is just a business transaction to you then?" Callista goaded.

"No, never, but I will make sure my family is protected and this is making sure the future of my grandchild will be safe and secure," Padme replied.

"Fine, but we'll see first what Luke has to say about all this. Your little boy might not be so eager to be a father yet," Callista goaded.

"This will be difficult for Luke, but I know my son and he'll want to do the right thing. But he also knows that he won't do this alone. He has his family and family may not mean anything to you, but it means everything to Luke," Padme said, as she watched Anakin enter with a confused Luke. Though Luke had no idea that his life was about to change…forever…


	14. Part 14 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 14! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 14/15

"Mom, what's going on?" Luke asked, as he entered behind his father. Anakin hadn't told him anything, only that he would learn when they joined his mother.

"Sweetheart, there is something very important that you need to know about. In fact, it's life changing," Padme said.

"It doesn't have to be or it wouldn't have had to be if you wouldn't have poked your nose into my business where it doesn't belong," Callista spat.

"What's going on?" Luke demanded.

"Tell him," Padme demanded of Callista. Callista was silent. She couldn't believe this woman! She had been this close to being rid of this problem inside her and now she had to put up with her for another eight and half months? Even if she stood to make a killing, because Padme was willing to pay just about anything for the safety of her grandchild, Callista wasn't sure if even the money was worth it. The woman was so good and pure, it was nauseating and it wasn't just the morning sickness talking.

"I was going to take care of the problem, but your goody goody mother wants me to do the right thing, or her version of the right thing, that is," Callista spat.

"All right, but why don't you tell me exactly what this problem is," Luke demanded.

"Fine. I'm pregnant," Callista announced. Luke's eyes were wide as saucers.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in awe. She huffed.

"Yes and I was going to take care of the problem, but your nosy mother stopped me by reading my medical files, which she had no right to do!" Callista yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean you were going to take care of the problem?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you're not even nineteen yet, so I wasn't going to saddle you with a kid. But your mom wants to buy the kid and the money is too good to turn down," Callista spat, glaring at Padme.

"We're not buying the baby. We're just compensating your for a job and that job is to keep yourself healthy, not to drink or smoke any death sticks, and deliver the baby," Padme snapped. Callista smirked.

"Sugar coat it all you want, sweet cheeks. You're going to ruin your son's life with a kid he's not ready for," Callista spat. Anakin scoffed, as he put his arm around Padme's waist.

"Yeah, because you know all about raising kids. You really think we're going to let Luke go through this alone?" Anakin asked.

"No, of course not. You two will be the doting grandparents and continue to live your little fantasy world where life is a nothing but roses and candy," Callista mocked. Anakin shook his head in disgust.

"You really have no idea what it's like to love someone other than yourself, do you? You're carrying a child inside of you, but all you can think about is how terrible it will be, because you can't knock back drink after drink and party at sleazy clubs all night," Anakin spat.

"My life works for me and it doesn't include this kid," Callista spat back.

"Well, that's my kid too," Luke snapped, surprising Callista, who shook her head.

"Luke, you're still a kid yourself. You're not ready to be a parent. Your life will be over," Callista insisted. Luke scoffed at her.

"Dad's right. You really can't think about anyone but yourself. This isn't about you or me. This is about an innocent baby," Luke replied.

"My life won't be over if I have a child. Maybe this is unexpected and maybe this isn't where I saw my life going, but I'm not going to turn my back on a baby that's my own flesh and blood! I couldn't do that and live with myself," Luke said.

"Ugh…you're as sickeningly noble as your mother," Callista spat.

"Sweetheart, your father and I won't let you go through this alone if you make the choice to keep the baby. In fact, we'll be extremely proud if you choose to take responsibility," Padme said.

"We love you and we all make mistakes. You have a very big family with lots of help. We're going to make sure you can finish your studies as a Jedi and we're going to support you, no matter what," Anakin added. Luke nodded.

"I'm sorry…for the way I acted a few weeks ago. I treated the people that love me the most really badly and now you're still helping me," Luke said, ashamed of himself. Padme hugged him tightly.

"That's what parents do, honey and we know you didn't mean any of the things you said," Padme told him. Luke sighed and took a deep breath.

"So…I guess I'm going to be a father," he said in disbelief.

"I know it's scary, but it will be all right, we promise," Anakin told him. Luke nodded. His life had changed in a way he hadn't expected and knew it would truly change when the baby was born. It would be a much tougher path to walk, even with his parents helping him, but it was the right thing to do.

"Um…excuse me, but I haven't completely agreed to all this yet. I want to see numbers," Callista said, reminding them of her presence. Luke glared at her in disgust.

"I can't believe my parents have to pay you to take care of yourself and the baby. You should want to do that on your own," Luke said.

"I don't want this kid!" Callista spat.

"Please…just keep the baby healthy, give birth, and then you can walk away. You don't have to help me raise him or her, in fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't. I'm begging you and if my parents have to pay you, then they will," Luke said.

"Name your price," Anakin said. Callista smirked.

"Fine…it's a deal. I'll get back to you on the numbers, but you can start by getting me a posh little apartment on Coruscant. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell my Queen what is going on," Callista said, as she brushed past them.

"Not so fast," Anakin said, causing her to turn to look back at them.

"No drinking, no smoking, no spices, no partying, no sex with random strangers or risky behavior," Anakin stated sternly. Callista scoffed.

"Yes Dad," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious and you will be monitored. We'll pay you your price and make sure you want for nothing during the pregnancy, but the money comes with a few strings attached, like a round the clock Jedi detail," Anakin said. Callista's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"You're putting a guard on me?" she asked in outrage.

"Twenty-four/seven with three shift rotations," Anakin replied.

"You have to get that approved by the Council," she refuted. He shrugged.

"True, but I don't see that as being much of a problem. My father is a Grand Master now and Mace too. If he and Master Yoda think you might pose a danger to the unborn youngling and future padawan, then they'll have no objections. Neither will the other members of the Council like my brother, Kit, Aayla, Ferus, and Serra," Anakin replied. Callista glared at them.

"Fine, but my price just doubled. I'll give you the numbers later," Callista said, as she stormed out of her own quarters.

"I can't believe she wasn't going to tell me. What did I ever see in her?" Luke wondered. Anakin patted his son on the shoulder.

"It was hormones and an error in judgment. It happens to all of us," Anakin replied.

"Not to you. You chose mom," Luke replied. Anakin smiled.

"Yes and you'll find the person you're supposed to be with too, trust me. She's out there," Anakin assured him.

"I'm going to go get some air," Luke told them. Padme hugged him.

"I love you mom," he said.

"I love you too sweetie," she replied.

"I love you dad," he said. Anakin nodded.

"I love you too son," Anakin replied, as they watched him go. Padme sighed.

"Now we have to tell everyone, including Leia and the twins," Padme said. Anakin checked the chrono.

"Well, it's getting close to dinner time. The twins should be back from the beach soon. Do you think we can ask the Queen if we can borrow one of the dining rooms for a family dinner?" he asked in amusement. Padme smiled.

"I'm sure Pooja will be only too happy to host a family dinner. Then after we tell them the news, we can go back to our room and finally read my grandmother's diary," Padme said.

"Sounds like a plan," Anakin replied, as they joined hands and went to visit Pooja.

* * *

Natalie relaxed on the beach, as she let the sun warm her. The beach was busy today, for it was sunny without a cloud in the sky and the temperature had reached a summery ninety one degrees. She occasionally looked out at the watch to watch the amusing antics of her friends and boyfriend, as they attempted to stay on their wake boards long enough to surf the rather choppy waves that crashed on the sand. Jenna was doing well and the boys would have been doing better if they weren't trying to out do each other with one stunt after another. She shook her head in amusement.

"Boys," she mused, as she closed her eyes and went back to her relaxation. A few moments later though, she suddenly felt something cold and wet dripping on her. She opened her eyes and saw Jayden, dripping wet and standing over her with laughter dancing in his cobalt eyes.

"Jayden!" she cried.

"Come on in the water Nat, it's great," he said.

"You got me wet, so I guess I have to now," she replied.

"Marc and I rented wave speeders. He and Jen already took off, but there's one waiting for us," he said.

"That's more like it. A romantic afternoon on the water with my handsome boyfriend. What could be better?" she replied, as she stood up, admiring his shirtless torso, which was shredded and sculpted with taut, lean muscle. He was doing some admiring of his own, as her two piece lavender swim suit was sending his hormones into overdrive.

"Jay…you're staring," she teased.

"Huh? Well…how do you expect me not to with you wearing something like that?" he replied. She smiled and sauntered toward him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I could say the same about you," she replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"So, how about that ride, handsome?" she asked.

"This way, my princess," he replied, as he led her to the dock where they boarded the wave speeder. She held onto his waist tightly and called out in excitement, as they went speeding out onto the waves.

* * *

That evening, the Skywalkers, their extended family, and close friends gathered for a family dinner in one of the palace's banquet rooms. As they ate, conversation filled the room, as it usually did when they were together. And once their eating slowed, Padme rose from the table and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Anakin and I have gathered everyone here this evening to make an important announcement that involves our family. We have invited the Organas and Olins as well, because we feel that you are very much a part of our family," Padme said.

"What is it Mom? Is something wrong?" Leia asked.

"Does it have to do what you and Dad have been looking for?" Jayden asked.

"Well, your father and I did find what we were looking for, but this is not about that. In fact, that will likely be another matter entirely later. But this has to do with our family, particularly Luke, as we have just learned something that will be changing our family in the form of a new addition," Padme replied.

"If you're marrying Callista, big brother, I'm gonna beat you up," Jenna threatened.

"Jenna…" Padme warned sternly. Jenna shrank back and was quiet again.

"Don't worry baby sister, I've learned my lesson with Callista, more than you know," Luke promised, as he looked at his mother.

"Do you want to tell them, sweetheart?" she asked. He nodded.

"I've learned today that Callista is pregnant…and that the baby is mine," Luke announced, causing looks of shock and gasps of surprise to reverberate through the room.

"But that's not all. If it weren't thanks to mom perhaps doing a little investigating into Callista's medical files here in the palace, I would have never known. Callista was going to terminate the pregnancy and while she still fortunately wants nothing to do with the baby after it is born, we have convinced her to abstain from her normal risky behaviors and have the baby," Luke stated.

"You mean you had to pay her, am I right?" Qui-Gon asked. Luke lowered his head in shame.

"Yes, but we don't consider any price too steep for one of our own," Anakin said, as he patted Luke on the shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, it's all right. You must know that you're not going to go through this alone," Shmi assured her grandson. He nodded.

"I know. Mom and Dad have been amazing already. I was so stupid and I'm so sorry for everything," Luke said. Leia got up and hugged her twin.

"It's all right Luke. You're doing the right thing by taking responsibility for the baby. That's a brave thing to do and far more noble than what Callista was going to do," Leia promised.

"She's right honey," Elana told him.

"We're proud of you, Luke. Many young men your age would have taken the easy way out," Qui-Gon told him. Luke was taken aback.

"You're proud of me? How can you be proud of me? I'm going to be a single father by the time I'm nineteen," Luke said in surprise.

"Of course we're proud, sweetheart. Do you really think we'd be more proud if you decided to let Callista get rid of the baby?" Padme asked.

"Your Mom is right. She wanted to take the easy way out and most young men your age would have been relieved and willing to let her do so. But not you. You're far more brave than you give yourself credit for," Anakin told him.

"Mom and Dad are right. In fact, I think I'm going to like being an Aunt," Kimberly told him, as she hugged him. He smiled.

"You'll be a great Aunt, Kimmy," he told her, truly humbled now by his family's love and devotion to him. He now knew that he was truly one of the luckiest people in the galaxy.

"I'm just sorry you have to put up with Callista for the next nine months. You know she's going to extort a fortune from you," he told his parents.

"Now Luke, you know money isn't an issue for this family and it's never really meant that much to us. We're doing this because we love you and we already love that baby too," Padme reminded him. Luke nodded, as his mother hugged him again.

"Thank you. Thanks to everyone," Luke said graciously.

* * *

Much later that evening, Anakin and Padme readied for bed. Padme slipped into a long silky white nightgown and Anakin donned his usual bedtime attire in the form a pair of black sleep pants. They were eager to finally read what was inside her grandmother's diary and Padme clutched the book, as they slipped into bed together under the cool sheets.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"You know, I'd understand if you wanted to read this alone. It is your grandmother's personal diary, after all," he said.

"Do you really think I would want you anywhere else other than holding me in your arms while I read this? This is about both of us and I need you," she replied. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Then I won't be anywhere else," he told her, as he opened the diary. She opened the leather bound book and immediately found another note from her grandmother, personally addressed to her.

"_My dearest Padme,_

_I am glad you are reading my diary, for I believe there is very important information inside. And while I encourage you to read the entire thing, I must ask that you first skip ahead to a certain page. I began writing this diary when I was just nine years old, but the most pertinent information was written during my late teen years and begins on page three hundred and twenty seven, just after my eighteenth life day. What you will read will shock you and your husband to the core of your beings, but may make sense of things that you have not been able to fully understand before this. You are one half of the pair with the power to save this galaxy from the darkness that threatens to consume it…the darkness I encountered in my young life. Trust in your love and never let go of it, for it will be the only thing that can defeat the evil that surrounds you," _

The message ended and Padme looked at her husband in surprise, as she quickly turned to the page her grandmother had asked her to in the note and began reading aloud.

"_I met the most wonderful man today. He is a Jedi and quite handsome as well. We talked for many hours and he seemed so absorbed by me in a way I have never experienced. He said he admired my conviction to see a peaceful galaxy through to the end. He says he has lost faith in the Republic's ability to keep our galaxy peaceful, but I encouraged him not to lose faith in the Republic. His name is Sifo-Dyas and he is a promising young Knight with an insight into politics that I would have not expected from a Jedi. I must admit, I am quite taken with him and I believe he is with me as well. He was so charming and kept telling me how beautiful I was. I have never been so flattered in my life or blushed so many times in one afternoon. I couldn't believe how taken he seemed to be with me. He wanted to know everything about me and my family. If he was not a Jedi, perhaps I would suspect that he is not as sincere as he claims to be. But I could tell he was sincerely interested in me. I am going to see him tomorrow again," _

Padme stopped as the entry entered and she dropped the book in her lap in disbelief.

"Angel…are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he held her tightly.

"He knew my grandmother…" Padme said in awe, trying to wrap her mind around it. Anakin picked up the book and turned the page, deciding that he would continue for her. He had a feeling that what they were going to read would only get more bizarre.

"_I saw Sifo again today and what it day it was! He romanced me and told me that he had never met anyone as wonderful and as beautiful as me. It has been so fast, but I truly believe I am falling in love. We talked all day about history and I told him about my family. He seemed absolutely entranced by the ancient times and how my family goes back to the beginning of Naboo's history, to times only recorded in our own family's history. He agrees with me that the mainstream history that is taught is a watered down version with all the mystical wonders of the ancient times omitted. I never thought I would meet a man so enthralled by history, the true history as I am. He seems particularly fascinated by my distant ancestor, the woman thought to be the first Queen of the Naboo. Her name was Padmia and he wanted to know everything about her. I thought for a minute that it was very strange how he seemed almost obsessed with her, but then I have sometimes displayed the same hunger for history and knowledge. It is refreshing to meet someone that craves the true history like I do. My ancestor, Padmia and her mysterious husband are no where in any of Naboo's mainstream history books. He is so fascinated with my family's account of our history, the book believed to be written by Padmia herself, that he has asked me to translate it for him. Though normally I would refuse, I truly believe we are meant to be together. I love him and agreed,"_ Anakin said, pausing before he began the next entry.

"No…no that monster. He seduced my grandmother…" Padme said, as tears slipped down her cheeks. Anakin held her tightly in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We can stop tonight if you want to, angel," he told her. She shook her head in vehement.

"No…no I need to know everything," Padme insisted. Anakin nodded and began reading the next entry. He noticed immediately that the next entry was several weeks later.

"_I have not written in many weeks, for I have been heartbroken. A few weeks ago, after I began reading the legends inside Padmia's diary to Sifo, we consummated our love. I gave myself to him one evening and we made love. He insisted that we would feel very different after doing so, but he seemed disappointed afterward. It was only the next morning that I would realize why. When I awoke in my bed, he was gone and so was my family's treasured history. Padmia's diary was gone. He had stolen it, even though I was not even near done reading him everything. That when I realized exactly who he was…or what he was. I had been seduced by the very evil itself that had haunted my ancestor Padmia. He wanted me for the diary, but at first, I believe he thought I was Padmia. I have long known that one day, according to the diary, Padmia would return to this world in a new body, just as her soul mate would. Once the evil rose again, they would be awakened to new lives in order to save us all. I have known for a very long time that I am not Padmia, but that she would one day be born before my life ends. I now know that he expected to gain some sort of amazing power by being with me, which he would have, if I was Padmia reborn. But he quickly learned that I was not and stole the diary in hopes of finding someone else to translate it. That was his goal all along. He is the evil reincarnated from long ago that sought Padmia for the power he would gain from her beloved. I don't even think he realizes yet truly who he is, but he will now. And he will not stop. I know he will be watching Naboo now for her to appear. And I must do everything in my power to protect her when she is born and I will know her when she is. I don't know how, but I will know her. Most would not believe these tales, which to most seem like wild fairy tales with no possibility of being true. I have failed my family by losing the diary…for allowing the very evil that I was supposed to guard it from, to have it. Therefore, I shall spend the rest of my days seeing that my family is protected. Now it is certain that Padmia and the Chosen One will return. They will have to in order to save the galaxy from this great evil once again. Sifo-Dyas is that evil's chosen vessel that the ancient texts speak of. May the Force forgive my blunder and help me work toward thwarting the evil that threatens everything good. May my family forgive me for the burden that will rest on their shoulders in the future," _Anakin said, finishing that entry. On the next page, they found another note attached to the page. This time, Padme read it.

"_Padme,_

_If you have just finished reading the entries that I specified, then you now know about my connection to Sifo-Dyas. I was heartbroken for a long time after what he did to me, but fortunately I met your grandfather and years later, when you were born, I knew you were Padmia. I knew he would be watching our family and I knew he probably would be watching you from afar. I know you have probably been baffled by his obsession with you, but now you may understand it a little better, if that is possible. I am so sorry my darling. I only hope that once you and your beloved reclaim the diary from him that you can learn everything inside. There are bits and pieces mentioned throughout the rest of my diary, but I am afraid he stole it from me before I was able to finish translating it. Anakyn, or whatever you are called now, please protect my little Padme from him. He will stop at nothing to claim her and your powers. You must stop him or the galaxy will be plunged into eternal darkness. Only together can you, son of the light, defeat the son of the dark. Padme, my darling, your love will give your beloved the strength he needs. Be safe and have faith in the love you share with him," _

Padme finished reading the note and closed the diary, as she and Anakin tried to process everything they had just read.

"Then what we suspected was right. Sifo-Dyas is the son of the dark side or at least was possessed by him at some point in his young life," Padme concluded.

"And he was hoping that your grandmother was Padmia in hopes of seducing you away from the light before we met. He must have been enraged when he learned that by the time you were born, he was already an old man," Anakin said.

"Then why did he choose to keep using Sifo-Dyas?" Padme asked.

"You are Padmia's direct descendant, one of the first Nabooan people. Sifo-Dyas is a Xalryn male. Their language is the same as the language as what's in the diary. He may be a direct descendant of the son of the dark side and that's why his soul insists on clinging to Sifo-Dyas. He was so masterful in his deception that he lived among the Jedi for years, commissioned a Clone army, and did everything he could to destroy our love. He's been waiting to pounce on you probably since the moment you became Princess of Theed. It makes sense as to why he was on Naboo when he lost the diary in the ocean. It wasn't just coincidence. He was behind everything," Anakin realized. And then it struck Padme. Had he manipulated everything in her young life? Everything except her love with Anakin?

"He probably thought by seeing that I was abused as a child and a young adult that I would somehow be ripe for his picking," Padme realized.

"But he didn't count on you running away to your grandmother and her shaping you into the leader you became, the strong woman you are," Anakin said.

"Then there was Palo…he almost had me again, until I made sure Palo couldn't come near me after he raped me," Padme replied. Anakin nodded.

"When we met, that's when he started trying to pull out all the stops. But now that we know, we can truly stop him this time," Anakin said.

"But you've killed him before and he came back. He should have been dead after Falleen, but somehow, he still clings to life," Padme replied. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Then there is still a piece missing. The piece inside the diary that will tell us how to destroy him once and for all. That's why he wants the diary too. He wants to know how to prevent his death and gain immortality. Our future hinges completely on what's inside Padmia's diary," Anakin said.

"And our love," Padme added. He nodded with a smile, as he kissed her passionately.

"He will not touch you…I will find out how to erase him from our lives forever this time," he said passionately, his gaze making her weak.

"Show him then…show him that I belong to you and only to you," Padme replied just as passionately, as he captured her lips with his own and love swelled between them. The room went dark, thanks to Anakin, and their passion exploded between them in a way it only could between them…


	15. Part 15 of 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 15! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, as usual. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

Wicked Planet: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 15/15

Their bedroom was still dark, for it was only three thirty in the morning and they should have both been sleeping peacefully, especially after the passionate expression of their physical love that they had engaged in. As always, the tender, passionate lovemaking between them had initially sent them into a dreamless sleep in each other's arms, but Padme should have known that she would not escape her dreams that night; not after all that she and Anakin had learned inside the journal that had belonged to her Grandmother Winama. That being said, she may have actually welcomed a dream that would be of any help to them. But tonight, she would just be tormented by the monster that continued to stalk and pursue her to no end.

* * *

_Padme didn't know where she was, but she was running through unfamiliar corridors, taking turns anywhere she could and twisting and turning. But it all looked the same and there was seemingly no way out. _

"_I am like this maze, my sweet. Just like there is no escape from it, there is no escape from me," Sifo-Dyas' voice boomed. His ghostly figure shimmered to life before her. _

"_You bastard! The diary was never yours! It was Padmia's and you stole it from my family!" Padme screamed at him. He chuckled. _

"_There's that fire I love. So beautiful when you're angry," he mused. She glared daggers at him, even though that only seemed to thrill him more. _

"_I should have known all those years ago that your Grandmother wasn't Padmia. Don't get me wrong, she was very beautiful as well and she served her purpose by giving me access to the diary," Sifo-Dyas said. _

"_That belonged to my family! You had no right to take it!" Padme yelled. _

"_I know. I always thought thieving was beneath a man of my stature. I'm the kind that hires someone to do my dirty work for me, though I have to say, I enjoyed those months I spent with Leia…" Sifo-Dyas mused. _

"_Don't…don't you dare speak her name!" Padme screamed, making him chuckle again. _

"_When I first encountered her and realized that she was of Padmia's bloodline, I was thrilled, because it was obvious that the Chosen One had yet to surface and I thought for a while that I had gotten lucky and gotten to Padmia or the reborn Padmia, rather. For a while there, I thought I was going to be able to seduce you to my side first, before your beloved came along. But alas…it wasn't to be so. I soon realized that Leia was not Padmia and was quite furious at first. I realized that by the time you were born, I could very well be an old man. I cursed the Force for that. I would have stayed with her until she translated the entire diary for me, but I knew if I did that, it would delay Padmia's rebirth. So I stole it one night and left her a rather scathing letter of goodbye, telling her exactly who I was," Sifo-Dyas said in amusement. _

"_She was looking over her shoulder for me the rest of her life and she knew that I would be watching you from the day you were born. Of course, I've been watching Anakin too," Sifo-Dyas said, as he floated toward her, causing her to back up against the wall._

"_I've come too far and risked too much just to give up now. You could save your loved ones and your beloved a lot of pain by just giving yourself to me. You know that I don't wish to harm you, far from it, in fact," he hissed, as his ghostly fingers caressed her cheek. She turned away in repulsion and tried to move, but he had somehow pinned her there by using the Force._

"_No, you just want to enslave me and force my husband to be your own personal agent of the dark side. And you want my children to serve you as well. But you're not going to win, because your evil is no match for the power of our love," Padme replied, with determination in her voice. Sifo-Dyas' face showed anger, as she refused him yet again. _

"_I've given you the chance to make this easy on yourself, but I see that you're going to force me to wear down your resolve. You will be mine! And I will make sure you don't sleep another night without me in your dreams, tormenting you. You may be Anakin's in the physical world, but you'll be mine in every single one of your dreams!" he yelled, rage in his voice, as he forced his lips onto hers, which felt very frightening real. _

"_No…NO!" Padme screamed and pleaded. Suddenly a bright light blinded him and Sifo-Dyas screamed in rage as he was blown away from her. They both expected Anakin to be the source, but were shocked to see the Force spirit of Yan Dooku appear. _

"_Grandfather…" Padme said in awe. Sifo-Dyas snarled at his old, former friend. _

"_So…I see you have learned the secrets of the afterlife, my old friend. I shouldn't be surprised," Sifo-Dyas hissed._

"_You will leave her dreams alone, parasite," Yan stated. _

"_She is mine…she always has been," Sifo-Dyas snarled. _

"_She has never been yours, dark one. Not a millennia ago, not now, not ever. And while her beloved protects her in the physical world, I shall protect her dreams from you, for the rest of her life, if I have to," Yan stated firmly. _

"_You have no true powers," Sifo-Dyas insisted. _

"_On the contrary. It is as I told Ysanne, just before my death, I have become more powerful than you can imagine in this form. You will leave her now," Yan demanded, as the light of the Force blinded him. _

"_This isn't over!" Sifo-Dyas promised, as he faded away. _

"_He won't be invading your dreams anymore, sweetheart," Yan assured her. _

"_Thank you…I wondered when you would come to us," Padme said. He smiled. _

"_Well, I planned to come to you and Anakin together, but Sifo-Dyas forced my hand earlier than expected. I can't have him haunting your dreams," Yan said. _

"_Is it because there will be more revealed to me through my dreams? More of Padmia's life?" Padme asked. Yan nodded. _

"_Well, only the Force itself knows and chooses what is revealed to you, but it is the Will of the Force that your dreams must be protected from the dark one," Yan said. _

"_We miss you so much," Padme said. He smiled. _

"_I know, but I'm not truly gone and I will always be here to guide my loved ones. For now I must go, but you and Anakin will see me again soon," he promised, as he faded away. Things became hazy around her, as she awoke._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, as she jerked awake. The bedroom was still dark and she slowly fell back to her pillow. At her side, Anakin slept soundly and she guessed that Grandfather had allowed him to remain asleep by intervening himself. She was glad for that. She knew how much Anakin worried about her and how he never was able to sleep well after one of her encounters with Sifo-Dyas in her dreams. She always felt guilty about that, even though he insisted that he never would wish for more sleep over protecting her. She snuggled against him and simply watched him sleep for several minutes, admiring his breathtakingly handsome features.

"Sleep well, my love," she whispered, as she slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anakin woke up early, about five a.m., which was a normal thing for him. He glanced beside him and kissed her hair, before gently untangling himself from her. He covered her up, glad that she seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He fished his sleep pants from the floor, put them on and slowly padded to the fresher. He came out a few moments later and put on a sleeveless undershirt, before padding out into the living area. He stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the palace gardens from their suite in the palace. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet welcome aroma of the various flowers and the fresh unpolluted air. Naboo mornings like this made meditation all the more soothing and he centered himself deeply, reaching out with his senses and let himself become one with it. He felt the familiar strong tremors around him, which were easily identified as his beloved wife and their five nearly grown children. A lot of the recent events were still sinking in. The diary was Padmia's originally and there were things in it that they had to know. Then they had discovered that Sifo-Dyas had engaged in a relationship with Padme's grandmother many years ago and stole the diary from her. And if those revelations weren't enough, they had learned that they were going to be grandparents. Luke was going to be a single father and though they would both be there for him, Anakin honestly didn't know what Luke was feeling. He was a parent, but he had never done it without Padme by his side. He gave Luke his advice when it came to relationships, but as his son had respectfully pointed out before, he didn't know much about heartbreak and nothing about being a single parent.

"_But you know a great deal about love and you will guide him well, as you always have,"_ Yan said, as his Force ghost shimmered to life before him.

"Grandfather…" Anakin said in surprise.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself, young one. You are a great man and very wise, even for your relatively young years in the grand scheme of things. And with your wife by your side, there will be nothing that you will not be able to accomplish together," _Yan stated.

"I'm confident in our love, I always am, but he still haunts us. I've killed him and yet, he still clings to life in this one mangled body. I watched him burn on Falleen. I saw the lava eat away at him and yet somehow he survives. He stalks the love of my life from the shadows and there is little I can do to stop a phantom. And if I knew where they were creating this new body for him, I would be there destroying it," Anakin said.

"_Unfortunately, even from my new vantage point, I am unable to see where they have hidden their operation. Sifo-Dyas has gone through great lengths to make sure it is as well hidden as Xalryn once was. But while you cannot stop him in his phantom form, I am able to shield her now in mine. He will not continue to interfere with her dreams," _Yan said.

"I knew it…he taunted her last night. I felt something and I would have woke up, but then it was gone. You stopped him," Anakin replied. Yan nodded.

"_And I will continue to do what I can. I must go now though," _Yan said.

"Will…we see you often?" Anakin asked. Yan gave him a gentle smile.

"_From time to time, young one. But I'll always be watching," _Yan promised, as he faded away. Anakin sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy blonde mane.

"Ani…" Padme called, as she peered out onto the balcony. He turned, as she came out and wrapped her in his arms.

"Why didn't you wake me after your nightmare?" he asked.

"Grandfather came to you too then?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Yes and I'm glad that monster won't be able to haunt you anymore," Anakin said, calling his taunt out, knowing that the demon could probably hear him. She caressed his face with her hand.

"You were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't see a reason to disturb you. I'm fine and he can't hurt me, not as long as I'm in your arms," she promised, as she kissed his lips tenderly. He cupped her face in his hands and deepened their kiss, letting his passion for her take hold for a few long moments. Finally, when their lips parted, she smiled.

"That was quite a good morning kiss," she mused. He smirked.

"That was nothing. Let's go back to bed and I'll give you a proper good morning," he suggested in a husky tone, as he kissed her neck. Padme moaned.

"That is so very tempting, my love, but you know that we have to be on our way to Serenno by midday," she cooed. He reluctantly stopped his advances and nodded.

"I know, we should probably go get cleaned up and get the kids up," he said. She nodded and took his hand.

"Yes, but there is no reason we can't clean up together," she said with a sexy smile, as she led him inside.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Elana and the Kenobi family waited patiently on the landing pad, as the Skywalker family cruiser touched down at the palace. Artoo and Threepio came down the ramp first, bickering as usual, and were followed by the five Skywalker children, Shane, Natalie and Marcus. Serra and Ferus had returned to Coruscant, escorting Queen Rayna and Callista back to the Temple, where they would soon decide Dathomir's fate in the Republic in the next Council meeting. Their stay on Serenno would be short as well, for they would attend the planet wide memorial service for Yan and then be right back on the ship late that night en route for Coruscant. Bail and Breha, as rulers of Alderaan, were also attending the memorial service for Yan and followed Anakin and Padme down the ramp. Qui-Gon and Shmi were last and they walked with their sons and their wives, as Holonet cams flashed wildly.

"They are so intrusive. This is a family affair," Anakin griped.

"That's true, but I don't think they are as interested in the memorial service as they are other recent events. That's what I need to warn you about," Obi-Wan said.

"What do mean?" Anakin asked, as they saw Ethan and Steph approaching.

"Ethan, Steph, it's so good to see you," Padme greeted.

"It's good to see you as well, Padme, though you're probably not going to be so glad to see us when you find out why we're here," Steph replied.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Callista opened her big mouth the minute she touched down on Coruscant. I think she did it to embarrass the family, but she'll soon be regretting all the attention, because they're dragging her name through the mud too," Obi-Wan said.

"She didn't…" Anakin spat.

"Oh she did and she took plenty of shots at the two of you, so prepare yourselves," Obi-Wan said.

"That's why I called Ethan and Steph. I figured that you two could set the record straight before this things gets too out of hand," Elana said. Padme sighed.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming," Padme said, as the other reporters could no longer be kept at bay.

"Senator, just how much are you paying Ms. Ming to give birth to your bastard grandchild?" one reporter maliciously asked. He received an invisible shove that put him flat on his back. The male reporter glared at Anakin.

"I'll sue you for that assault, Master Skywalker," he spat angrily.

"I didn't touch you. Did you see me touch him?" Anakin asked his brother. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I didn't see anything," Obi-Wan replied.

"Padawan Skywalker, are you concerned at all that your child will be half Jedi, half Dathomir witch?" another reporter spouted. Luke suppressed his anger and released it into the Force.

"Luke will only answer questions asked to us by Mr. James and Ms. Stark," Padme said, as they continued walking. The reporters ran after them, shouting more questions and growing increasingly intrusive. They made it inside the palace with Ethan and Steph and the doors locked the rest of the reporters out. Callista always delighted in causing them trouble, but they knew she was already realizing how her plan for revenge was backfiring.

* * *

Despite the media's sudden salivation over the revelation of that Callista Ming was pregnant with Luke Skywalker's baby, the Royal Guard managed to keep the Holonet from intruding on the ceremony in the palace gardens. Steph and Ethan were broadcasting it to the entire planet, as they made final tribute to Yan Dooku, Serenno's beloved Count. Qui-Gon smiled, as he saw his father's Force spirit in the distance, as the ceremony ended after what was a fitting tribute to his life. They all knew that he was still watching over his loved ones and they all took a great deal of comfort in that.

* * *

"First, I think we both just want to say how sorry we are that she chose to expose the pregnancy to the media like this," Ethan said, as he and Steph sat down with Anakin and Padme that night aboard the ship. They were all on their way back to Coruscant and most had gone to bed, for it was nearing midnight.

"Thanks, but it's not your fault and we're just glad we have friends who can help us set the record straight, even though the tabloids will fabricate everything with their lies and scandalize our lives even more than they already do," Padme replied.

"Callista has no idea that her intended revenge on us has probably put her and the baby in danger. We'll be having some harsh words with her when we get back," Anakin said.

"Luke is young and everyone makes mistakes," Ethan said.

"But not everyone is a Skywalker. They're going to scrutinize his every move now," Anakin lamented.

"Luke isn't the first person to have a child out of wedlock and he won't be the last. He also isn't the first single parent and he won't be the last either. My dad raised me by himself and I turned out all right…eventually," Steph mused. Padme smiled at her.

"You turned out very well and Luke's not going to do this alone," Padme said.

"He's lucky that he has you and Anakin supporting him. Some parents wouldn't be so supportive," Ethan replied.

"Anakin and I could never turn our backs on one of our babies, no matter what," Padme said. Ethan nodded with a smile. It was no secret that he had great admiration for the couple.

"We know and everyone else will know what wonderful parents you are. There will always be those that are trying to slander you, but anyone with a good heart and anyone that loves their own family will see you as you really are. Good people, who love each other and their children more than anything and would do anything for them," Steph said. Anakin and Padme smiled.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

* * *

Ferus escorted Callista to the Skywalker residence the next afternoon. He knew they had just arrived home, but he had just thwarted a kidnapping attempt that had surprised even Callista and made her regret that she had foolishly blabbed about her pregnancy to the media, not that she would admit it. She glanced over at Ferus, not surprised to see annoyance on his face. She owed him both thanks and an apology, but as usual, her pride was getting in the way.

"I had that situation under control," she insisted. Ferus scoffed in disgust.

"You're a real piece of work. If it wasn't for me, that scumbag would be asking Anakin and Padme for ransom for the safe return of their grandchild and his or her mother, and I'm using the word mother loosely," Ferus spat.

"You always were an ass. It's hard to believe that you and Anakin are actually friends considering how much you used to hate him," Callista goaded.

"I grew up, something you never did," Ferus retorted, making Callista chuckle.

"Touché," she replied, as Kimberly answered the door.

"Hello Master Olin," she greeted, as sweetly as ever. Callista crinkled her nose. She found the middle Skywalker daughter almost as hard to stomach as she did the girl's mother.

"Hello Kimberly, I know you only arrived home just moments ago, but I need to talk to your parents," Ferus said. Kimberly nodded and showed them in.

"Master, is everything okay?" Luke asked, eyeing Callista.

"It is now, no thanks to her," Ferus replied, as Anakin and Padme joined them.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Serra and I just thwarted a kidnapping attempt on Callista in the marketplace. She ditched her padawan guard and went off by herself and after her little media spectacle, she found out just how many slime balls there are out there that would do anything to get a hold of a Skywalker child," Ferus informed them. Callista rolled her eyes and glared, as Anakin smirked at her.

"Not even a day and you've already got a taste of what it's like to be a Skywalker. This is why we wanted to keep this quiet as long as possible, but you just had to take the opportunity to smear my wife to the media!" Anakin said angrily.

"You're right and I had fun doing it. Now everyone is seeing that the Skywalkers aren't so perfect," Callista replied.

"We never claimed to be perfect!" Anakin yelled back.

"You put yourself and that baby in danger by doing what you did," Luke said, trying to reason with her. She only shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to tighten my security and pay me more now," Callista replied.

"You know, you act like we didn't give you a choice in this, but we did. You could have refused our offer and terminated the pregnancy like you originally planned. But you didn't. You chose the third option we provided and we are more than willing to compensate you for it. So stop acting like you're a victim of something," Padme spat.

"Padme's right, you are no victim. We couldn't have really stopped you from terminating the pregnancy if you wanted to. We only offered you an alternative and you're going to come out of this a very rich woman. You had a choice and you made it," Anakin stated. Callista rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the lecture, dad," Callista replied.

"Will you just stop? I know you don't care about the baby inside you, but I do. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Luke asked. She glared at him.

"I'm going to have this kid for you and I'm going to follow all the rules from now on. Just don't ask me to care," Callista spat.

"You really hate us that much?" Luke asked.

"No, she's just jealous," Kimberly blurted out and then suddenly realized she had said it aloud.

"What did you say?" Callista demanded, trying to intimidate the seemingly timid girl.

"You're jealous…I can sense it. You're jealous of the good people my parents are and angry because they showed how good they were when they didn't turn their backs on Luke for getting you pregnant. And you're angry at everyone…even yourself," Kimberly said.

"Wow…so the, what do they call you in the Temple?" Callista taunted, pretending to think for a moment.

"Oh yes, so even the weak one has a little bite," Callista spat.

"Guess it makes sense that you're in the healer's ward. I've heard that you barely have a high enough midichlorian count to be trained, but since your parents are who they are, you were never considered for Agri-Corps like you should have been. All because your name is Skywalker. Hardly seems fair," Callista goaded.

"Okay, I don't know who you think you are, but you're not going to talk to her like that," Shane said, jumping in.

"He's right. From now on, what you have with this family is simply a business relationship. You'll be paid to do a job and that job is taking care of yourself and the baby until you go into labor. Then you can disappear out of our lives forever. The swanky apartment you requested is ready and Captain Typho will take you there now. There's a bonus in it for you if you say nothing more to the press. Padme and I've done damage control already, thanks to a couple of our reporter friends, and fortunately, most of the reputable media organizations will take what we say at face value over anything you said. Unfortunately, the tabloids are a different story, but we're used to being trashed by them. Hope you have thick skin, because you're going to be their fodder for the next nine months, thanks to your own idiocy," Anakin spat. Callista pretended that his words didn't effect her.

"Whatever," she scoffed, as she turned to leave.

"Oh and I don't think I have to tell you to never talk about one of my daughters like that again," Anakin warned.

"That goes double from me. You're not even half the woman Kimberly is," Shane spat, glaring at Callista and truly surprising Kimberly with his protectiveness. Callista left in a speeder with Captain Typho for her new apartment. Padme sighed and hugged Luke and Kimberly both. It was going to be a long, rough nine months. That was a certainty.

* * *

Later that night, Kimberly was saying goodnight to Shane for the night, as he prepared to leave.

"Shane…I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me earlier. You didn't have to. She's sort of right about me almost not being powerful enough to be trained," Kimberly said, as she lowered her head for a moment. But he lifted her chin with his hand.

"She's not right. She's just jealous of what an amazing young woman you are and I'm so lucky to have you in my life," Shane said. Kimberly blushed shyly.

"You have to believe that you're special…so special," he told her.

"My parents have always made me feel special, but compared to my brothers and sisters, I'm pretty ordinary. They're so talented and powerful," Kimberly said.

"So are you. You're the most talented healer I've ever seen and I'm not the only one that says that," Shane replied.

"Maybe, but you're so smart and talented yourself. You could have any girl in the galaxy," she said.

"I don't care about other girls. I only want you. I may have grown up in a privileged environment, but I didn't grow up with knowing the kind of love that I feel for you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't even think it was possible to love another person so deeply, but I do. I love you so much and no one is going to talk to you like that as long as I'm around," Shane told her. Tears welled in Kimberly's eyes.

"Oh Shane…I love you too," she cried, as she threw her arms around his neck, which left her feet dangling off the floor since he was over a foot taller than her. He chuckled, as he lifted her tiny form into his arms and spun her around, before kissing her passionately.

"It's early still. What do you say we go to Calin's resort and take over the dance floor?" he asked.

"I'd say that I need ten minutes to change and I'll be ready," she replied, as she bounced inside with renewal in her spirit.

* * *

That night, Anakin climbed into bed with his wife, as she caught up on some of her messages on her datapad. He heard her sigh in irritation.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You're not going to like it," she replied.

"Probably not, but you need to tell me anyway," he said.

"Well, Clovis was supposed to go on trial in a couple weeks for the attack against me," Padme said.

"Yeah and with any luck, even if they don't send him to prison, his career will be over," Anakin replied.

"Well, we're going to have to wait another six months to find out," Padme stated.

"Six months?" he asked in outrage.

"Rush's sleamo attorney somehow got the trial postponed. He's trying everything he can to get the case thrown out completely, which he couldn't get done, but he was able to get an outside investigator to conduct a full investigation to determine if the charges have merit," Padme said with a wince, knowing her husband was going to be livid at hearing this.

"Merit? He attacked you! He was going to rape you! I don't care if was possessed by a Sith when he did it!" Anakin said, as he got up and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Clovis' apartment to give him a piece of my mind and maybe my fist too," Anakin spat angrily.

"No, you're not! That will give them all the more reason to throw the case out!" Padme reasoned. He stopped, painstakingly, knowing she was right. She put her datapad down.

"Please…just come back to bed, Ani and hold me. I need you here, not out there," Padme told him. He sighed and relaxed significantly, before tossing his shirt away again and climbing back into bed.

"All that matters is our love," she told him. He nodded.

"I know. I still want to throttle him though," he said, pouting a little. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"I know, me too, but I think that pent up energy is much better off being channeled between each other…if you get my drift," she tempted. He smirked.

"Oh yeah…I get it," he said huskily, as he kissed her neck. She hummed sweetly and kissed him passionately.

"No matter what we face, I know that our love is one thing that I can always count on and I'll never doubt it," Padme told him. He smiled and nodded in agreement with her. They had faced so much already and would likely face even more challenges in the future. But, as always, they would do it together.

* * *

The next morning, the Jedi Council met and welcomed their guests. Padme was also attending since she was involved in the mission to Dathomir. A guest chair was placed next to Anakin's chair on the end, while Rayna and Callista took their place in the center. Yoda sat at his normal place in the center, with Mace and now Qui-Gon, who now sat in his father's old seat, on either side. In a rare occasion, all members were attending in person, including the newest member, whose presence was not welcomed by most of their family.

After their decision on what recommendation to submit to the Chancellor, the recommendation would be brought before the Senate and they would ultimately decide in a vote. It was likely, however, that the majority would trust in the Council's recommendation and vote to whatever was being recommended. It was not really that often that Padme attended full Council meetings and she looked around, trying to familiarize herself with those she hadn't seen very much. She had been married to Anakin for twenty years, but there were a few Council members that were rarely present on Coruscant and a few that Anakin himself avoided, because of their less than favorable opinion of him. The majority of the Council went along with most everything Anakin did, but there were those who were outspoken, mostly outside the meetings, about how much they disapproved of Anakin's usual maverick ways and what they deemed reckless methods. They mostly did not speak up in the meetings against Anakin simply because Dooku never paid their narrow-minded ways much attention. He was a powerful presence on the Council and though these few disapproved of many of his methods as well, they did not speak against him face to face. Now that Dooku was gone, she had a feeling that these few might use the opportunity to make waves.

In the seat directly across from Anakin sat Ferus and next to him, sat the newest member, a woman who Padme had really only heard about. It was Master Kuro or better known as the Dark Woman. Kuro had been clamoring for a spot on the High Council for years and wore a satisfied smirk, as the Masters had no longer been able to come up with any reason to deny her. She carried a formidable presence and she was as scary as they said she was, making Padme almost shiver involuntarily. Next to him was the Zabrak male, Agen Kolar. She wasn't too familiar with Master Kolar, for he usually much preferred to be assigned away from the capital world. From what her husband had said though, he was amazing in combat and Anakin always jumped at the opportunity to spar him when he happened to be in the Temple. He favored an aggressive light saber style, much like Anakin, and preferred aggressive negotiations over diplomacy. Needless to say, he and Anakin got along well. Next to Kolar sat a woman that had never been quiet about her dislike for Dooku's entire bloodline. Master Adi Gallia was an exceptional Jedi, but her personal views often contrasted with the way most Jedi led their lives. From what Anakin had told her, if the ways of the Order were left up to her, she would forbid attachment, marriage, owning possessions, and many other things. She considered the Order much too relaxed when it came to tradition. Anakin and Adi clashed on absolutely everything and she considered him a mouthy whelp who had never learned his place, but Anakin was not shy about telling her exactly what he thought of her as well. Yan, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan also clashed with her and Anakin had told her that Obi-Wan particularly had a somewhat unspoken grudge against her, which had surprised Padme. Though it was never confirmed, Obi-Wan suspected that much of the reason Siri had left him all those years ago had a great deal to do with her former Master's pressure to live what she considered the true "selfless" life of the Jedi and that marrying him would have stifled her true destiny as a Jedi. And the look in the woman's eyes told Padme that she had little time for her and probably thought it was disgraceful that she was even allowed in the Council room. Next to her though were two that she was very familiar with and they were very good friends to Anakin and Padme. They were, of course, Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. Mace was next to them, then Yoda and Qui-Gon. Next to him was another she wasn't too familiar with, for he was on his home planet most of the time when he was not on missions and that was Ki-Adi Mundi. She didn't know much about him, except he was a Cerean. They were a polygamist society that required their males to marry more than one female due to the low birthrate. From what she had gathered in various conversations was that, while he had no ill will toward her husband, he also often disapproved of Anakin's recklessness. Her husband was the Chosen One, which he acknowledged, but Anakin often made up everything as he went along. Indeed, this had often frustrated Obi-Wan, but the older brother tended to be too cautious at times. It was why the pair had always complimented each other so well and why they were so successful in their missions together. But while Obi-Wan's frustration with Anakin was very brotherly, Mundi's was not and he usually joined Adi in her disapproval. Next to Mundi was her brother-in-law and finally her husband on the end.

Her attention turned to Yoda, as he called them to order.

"Meeting today, we are to hear Master Skywalker and Senator Skywalker's recommendation. Vote on it we will then and have our decision, you shall, Your Highness," Yoda said to the Queen. She bowed respectfully.

"Thank you Master Yoda. I will respect whatever this Council decides and I want to thank you for everything," Rayna said graciously.

"Anakin, have you and Padme come to a decision about Dathomir's request to join the Republic?" Mace asked. Anakin glanced at her and then nodded.

"We have Master. As you know, our arrival on Dathomir was met with attack from the violent tribes that the Queen's people have been fighting against for so long. I must say, after all that, and learning that Asaaj Ventress was once a member of this tribe, we were skeptical. But the Queen's tribe fought alongside us, both on Dathomir and the Death Star. The people of her tribe aren't evil like those of the other tribes. And with most of them being killed on the Death Star, there is very little resistance remaining. That's why we believe that should Dathomir join the Republic and adhere to its guidelines, that they will prosper and we will gain an ally. We're voting to recommend they be allowed membership to the Republic," Anakin stated.

"Thank you Anakin, but you only get one vote here. The Senator will have hers in the Senate," Adi said. Anakin was going to retort, but Qui-Gon gave him a glance, pleading with him to let it go. He reluctantly did, as Mace spoke again.

"Then we must vote now. Then Senator Skywalker can deliver our decision to Chancellor Iblis. I am voting in favor of allowing them membership to the Republic as well," Mace stated.

"Vote in favor, I do, as well," Yoda said.

"I concur with Anakin as well," Qui-Gon said.

"I agree in favor too," Obi-Wan stated.

"I vote yes as well," Aayla said.

"Yes from me too," Kit said.

"I was there on the Death Star and they did fight with us and they lost people as well. They're not evil and I vote in favor also," Ferus stated.

"I am in agreement with the majority, though I have to admit that I had been against this before. But if the Skywalkers can put their personal feelings aside and still agree in favor, then I can as well," Agen stated.

"Well, I will not be shy and be the first one to say no. Admitting them will be a mistake," Adi stated firmly.

"I must agree with Master Gallia. Their past is just too dangerous," Mundi said.

"What say you, Master Kuro?" Yoda asked the final member. She smirked darkly.

"You already have your majority Master, but if you're really interested, then I agree with Master Gallia. It is truly an abhorrence how you allow this child, Chosen One or not, to run this Council," Kuro said, glaring at Anakin.

"Anakin does not run this Council, Master Kuro and that kind of attitude has no place in this room," Qui-Gon said, calling her out.

"Master Jinn is right. And you're right about the majority, Master Kuro. The Council has voted in favor of allowing Dathomir's petition to join the Republic to be granted. Padme nodded and rose.

"I'll deliver the decision to the Chancellor. Thank you Masters," Padme said. Anakin stood up and gave her a soft kiss, before she left, and then sat back down.

"Thank you Masters, from the bottom of my heart. I promise that my people will not let you down," Rayna said graciously.

"Most welcome, you are, Your Highness. Vote soon, the Senate will. Feel confident that the outcome, in your favor it will be," Yoda said. Rayna nodded.

"Thank you again. Callista and I shall take our leave," Rayna said.

"Very well, Your Highness. Since Callista will be staying on Coruscant for the next nine months, we have arranged for Kit and Aayla to escort you home after the Senate vote," Mace stated. Rayna thanked them again, as she and Callista left. The Council meeting was dismissed after that and Anakin watched Kuro leave.

"Why did we have to let her be on the Council again?" Anakin asked in annoyance. Obi-Wan sighed.

"She has attained Mastery and she has many years experience in the field. Denying her would have been letting our personal feelings overrule our judgment," Obi-Wan told him. Anakin shook his head.

"She loathes us all," Anakin retorted. Qui-Gon smirked.

"Perhaps, but she still is a strong, experienced Jedi," Qui-Gon stated.

"Whose face scares small children and padawans," Anakin quipped, without missing a beat. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan chuckled, as they followed him out. They couldn't disagree.

* * *

_That concludes Wicked Planet! But our story continues soon in the next vignette. Here's a small preview of what's to come:_

_Six months have passed since the events in Wicked Planet. Callista copes with being pregnant, but enjoys the high life she's afforded by this. Luke is busy preparing not only to be a single father, but for his trials. Anakin and Padme fight against the possibility of Clovis facing no jail time for his assault on her. And seemingly out of no where, questions about Natalie's past are suddenly answered. All this and so much more in the next Forever Destined Vignette. Look for "Origins: A Forever Destined Vignette," Coming soon!_


End file.
